Te Revoir
by Miiia
Summary: 8 ans sont passés, Klaus est toujours à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour ses affaires et son fils Liam qu'il a eu avec Hayley. Caroline a appris la nouvelle peu de temps après qu'il soit partit. Se sentant trahie elle fuit loin de Mystic Falls et des Etats-Unis en général. Jusqu'au jour où sa curiosité fut plus forte que sa raison et qu'elle décide de se rendre à la Nouvelle-Orléans.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous :) j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration et me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Toute suite le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis bons ou mauvais dans une review.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 :

POV Caroline

Huit ans, huit longues années que je suis loin de tout ce que j'ai connu. Je suis actuellement à Londres où je me suis installé et trouvait un boulot de journaliste. Je suis sensé avoir 26 ans et pourtant j'en parais toujours 17. Huit ans plus tôt j'ai fuis Mystic Falls, il faut dire que plus rien ne me retenait la bas à par ma mère qui m'a soutenue dans mes projets d'émancipation. Bonnie était morte, Tyler m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas et que tout était finit, Elena et Damon étaient ensemble et filaient le grand amour sans se soucier des autres autour, Stefan était partit et Matt était partit avec Rebekah je ne sais où, elle lui faisait découvrir le monde. Comme me l'avait promis Klaus. Klaus, c'est en partit à cause de lui que j'ai fuis. Peu de temps après son départ pour la Nouvelle-Orléans Stefan m'avait mis au courant du pourquoi de ce départ soudain, mais je ne pensais pas que ça m'affecterai autant.

_Flashback_

_-C'est un vrai désastre Stefan, Bonnie est morte, Elena est obnubilait par Damon, Matt je ne sais même pas où il est, de même pour Tyler!_

_-Oui je sais Care, tout le monde part et je pense faire de même !_

_-Ah oui ?_

_-Oui comme tu dis tout le monde déserte Mystic Falls, même Klaus avec sa louve ! avait lâché Stefan d'un coup._

_-Sa louve ? avais-je demandais interloquée._

_-Ah oui tu n'es pas au courant c'est vrai, Hayley est enceinte de lui apparemment il se pourrait que son gène du loup-garou domine son côté vampire et permette à Klaus d'avoir des enfants !_

_-Hayley ? j'étais ahurie._

_-Ouais une histoire d'une nuit, m'a-t-il dit ! Sauf que maintenant il se retrouve avec un gosse à charge!  
_

_Stefan avait vu ma réaction, je ne bougeais plus et menaçait de pleurer à chaudes larmes sans la seconde à venir._

_-Hey Care ? Ça va ?_

_-Oui oui ça va Stef', écoutes je dois y allé j'ai des choses à faire! avais-je mentis.  
_

_Je m'étais éclipsé aussi vite que possible pour pouvoir rentrer le plus vite chez moi. J'étais anéantie. Et j'ai pleuré toute la nuit._

« J'attendrais d'être ton dernier amour », tu parles ! Il ne m'avait pas du tout attendu et avait couché avec cette garce de louve. Klaus était le seul homme pour qui je passais en premier, mais moi j'ai été aveugle et l'ai repoussé pour plaire à mes amis. Avec ma stupidité il m'avait filé entre les doigts et avait couché avec une autre. J'en voulais à la Terre entière, à lui, à Hayley, mais aussi à moi-même. Je ne supportais plus cette situation voilà le pourquoi de mon départ à moi. Mais après huit ans à Londres les gens allaient suspectés quelque chose par rapport au fait que je ne vieillissais pas, il était temps de partir ailleurs. Mais avant de m'installer quelque part je voulais voir. Voir Klaus avec son enfant et Hayley à la Nouvelle-Orléans, pour comprendre et me faire à l'idée que Klaus ne voudrais plus jamais de moi. (fin du pov)

* * *

Caroline était de retour en sol Américain, elle était contente malgré tout de rentrer chez elle. Elle reverrait sa mère et Stefan aussi avec qui elle avait bien sûr gardé contact. Pour le moment elle cherchait un moyen de locomotion pour pouvoir circuler dans cette nouvelle ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Trouver Klaus ne serait pas si dur il suffisait de voir qu'elle était la maison la plus imposante et de trouver le plus riche homme de la Nouvelle-Orléans et elle le trouverait à coup sûr. Elle loua donc une petite voiture de ville près de l'aéroport. Après quelles minutes de route elle pensait être perdue. Elle était sur une route entourée d'une forêt imposante. Elle se gara sur le côté et sortit de sa voiture, se concentrant sur un son qui aurait pu lui indiquer où se trouvaient des personnes susceptibles de l'aider. Elle entendait des pas sur son côté droit et décida de les suivre. Petit à petit elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Elle marchait encore et encore puis décida de faire demi-tour pensant qu'elle avait rêvé. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme haut de deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

-Oh ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

-Alors on est perdue petite blonde ?! demanda l'homme.

-Oui c'est effectivement le cas !

-C'est très imprudent de rester dans les parages, lui dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi cela ? le défia-t-elle.

-Et bien ma jolie si j'étais un vampire comme toi je ne me promènerais pas trop dans cette forêt qui plus est un soir de pleine lune !

-Loup-garou !?

-Exact princesse ! Et je pense que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi !

Caroline voulu partir mais il la prit avant et la plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche. Sa force impressionna Caroline. Il faut dire qu'avec sa taille même en étant humain il devait avoir une sacrée force alors le fait qu'il soit un être supernaturel et que Caroline n'était pas entrainée au combat ne jouaient pas en faveur de notre belle blonde.

-Laisses-moi partir ! cria-t-elle.

-Oh non, vois-tu ton espèce ma jolie nous force à vivre terré comme des rats, cacher et soumis à vous ! Une petite vengeance ne me fera que le plus grand bien.

-Pitié je ne suis même pas d'ici je l'ignorais !

-Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Tu connais la légende des loups-garous ?

-….

-Une morsure et un vampire meurt dans d'atroces souffrances, c'est pas beau à voir crois-moi !

-Non !

Caroline essayait de se débattre mais en vain, le loup lui sauta à la gorge et la mordit aussi fort qu'il put. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur immense. Il l'a lâcha et elle tomba au sol choquée et perdant déjà de ses forces.

-Tu agoniseras longuement ma chérie, personne ne passe ici, et de toutes façon aucun remède n'existe! Bon courage !

L'homme partit fière de lui, il allait s'empresser de raconter ça à sa meute. Caroline était allongée à même le sol, elle allait mourir ici. Elle n'aurait jamais dut revenir aux États-Unis, tout cela pour ça ! Sa vie était d'un ridicule, elle n'aurait même pas le temps de dire adieu à sa mère ou à Stefan. Et Klaus ? Au fond d'elle, elle aurait tant aimé qu'il vienne maintenant la sauver et que le temps remonte avant tout ça. Qu'elle puisse repartir de zéro avec lui. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un bruit de crachement, quelqu'un approchait. C'était l'homme qui venait l'achever ? Elle tourna la tête et vit un loup. _Mais ce n'est pas possible il ne fait pas encore nuit, la mutation n'a pas encore commencé ! Un hybride alors ! pensa Caroline. _Le loup s'approcha d'elle et Caroline put mieux le voir. Ce n'était pas un loup ordinaire, il était plus petit on aurait dit un louveteau. _Mais c'est pas possible il n'existe pas d'enfant hybride ! se dit Caroline._ Après cette dernière interrogation Caroline s'évanouit.

* * *

Ce louveteau n'était autre que Liam le fils de Klaus âgé de huit ans maintenant. Il était hybride lui aussi, mais depuis sa naissance et continuait à grandir. Il avait trouvé Caroline dans les bois alors qu'il se promenait sous sa forme animale bien que son père lui interdisait de le faire. Il ne sut pourquoi mais il voulait absolument sauver cette vampire et il savait que son père et son sang pourrait l'aider. Il avait tracté Caroline sur son dos de louveteau jusqu'à sa maison qui était cachée dans la forêt et possédée une partie de celle-ci. Enfin arrivé il déposa Caroline sur le sol et repris sa forme humaine.

-Oncle Elijah ! cria-t-il.

-Liam, enfin te revoilà je ne savais pas ou…. Mais Elijah se finit pas sa phrase on découvrant Caroline Forbes au sol de leur terrasse inconsciente.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans les bois, elle s'est fait mordre par un des loups, il faut que papa la sauve !

-Très bien, je vais la mettre dans un lit pour commencer ! Va me chercher de l'eau chaude et un gant de toilette s'il te plaît ! demanda-t-il à son neveu.

-J'y vais ! dit-il tout fière d'être utile.

Pendant ce temps Elijah prit Caroline dans ses bras et la monta à l'étage pour la déposer dans le lit de Klaus. Au moment où il la posa elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Elijah ? dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Vous êtes en sécurité Caroline, mon frère arrivera bientôt pour vous guérir, lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

-Klaus….

Caroline était dans les vapes et ne savait plus où elle en était, il fallait appeler Klaus de toute urgence. Elijah sortit de la pièce et tomba sur Liam qui arrivait avec son gant et sa bassine d'eau chaude.

-Elle est dans la chambre de papa ?

-Oui va t'occuper d'elle Liam, j'appelle ton père !

-D'accord !

Son neveu rentra dans la chambre s'assit à côté de Caroline et commença à passer un peu d'eau sur son beau visage, ce qui la soulagea un peu. Pendant ce temps Elijah attendait que son frère décroche.

_-Elijah, je suis un peu occupé pour le moment je te rappelle plus tard !_

-Non c'est important, ton fils était dans la forêt, encore.

_-Je lui ai pourtant dit que c'était trop dangereux, j'en parlerai avec lui !_

-Il a trouvé un vampire mordu par un loup, il faut que tu viennes.

_-Mais je n'en ai rien à faire moi ! Qu'il meure si ce vampire a été assez stupide pour sortir en forêt alors que c'est la guerre avec les loups ici !_

-C'est Caroline Forbes !

_-..._

-Niklaus ?

_-J'arrive !_

Il raccrocha finalement. Elijah savait qu'il viendrait et ceux dans les plus brefs délais.

Liam était avec Caroline et prenait soin d'elle. Cette dernière ouvra un peu les yeux et semblait déboussolée.

-Qui es-tu ? réussit-elle à demander au petit garçon.

-Je m'appelle Liam, tu es chez moi en sécurité. Mon papa va bientôt venir te sauver !

-Klaus ?

-Oui, lui dit-il.

Elle retomba dans l'inconscience quelques instants plus tard.

* * *

POV Klaus

Caroline ! Caroline était ici, à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Comment cela était-il possible ? Je ne l'avais plus jamais revue après mon départ. Il fallait que je la sauve. Liam l'avait donc trouvé, cela devait être un signe je suppose. Je me dépêchais de rentrer pour sauver la seule personne digne de recevoir le remède selon moi. J'arrivais tel un ouragan dans ma propre maison et demanda d'office à mon frère où elle était. Dans ma chambre m'avait-il dit. Je montais les escaliers à ma vitesse vampirique et entra dans ma chambre. Je vis mon fils assis sur le lit à côté de Caroline lui tenant la main et la rafraichissant avec de l'eau.

-Papa tu es là, vite sauve-la !

-J'y vais mais vas dans ta chambre pour l'instant mon grand, et il faudra que l'on discute tous les deux des règles que nous avions établit tu sais il y en avait une qui disait que tu ne devais pas aller en forêt seul !

-Je vais être puni ? demanda le petit garçon inquiet.

-On verra ça plus tard ! Aller files !

Après que Klaus fit un bisou sur le front de son fils et que Liam lui rendit par un sur la joue, le petit garçon partit attendre gentiment dans sa chambre. Klaus se rapprocha du lit et s'assit auprès de Caroline. Il passa sa main sur son visage pour la réveiller.

-Caroline ? demanda-t-il.

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans un sale état.

-Klaus !

-Love il faut que tu boives ! Tiens ! dit-il en lui présentant son poignet.

Elle mordit dedans sans hésiter une seconde et savoura le breuvage parfumé et sucré qu'était le sang de Klaus. Lui se remémorait les deux fois où il l'avait sauvé des morsures et de cet échange si intime entre eux. Caroline buvait encore et encore. Puis quand la plaie se referma elle s'arrêta en fixant Klaus à quelques centimètres d'elle seulement. Tous les deux se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux ne sachant quoi dire où faire.

-Tu es venu,... merci, lui dit-elle finalement.

-Je viendrais toujours pour toi sweatheart !

Elle sourit, il n'avait pas changé toujours ce sourire charmeur qu'il affichait en toutes circonstances. Cela la rassurait d'un côté peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié après tout. Il l'avait sauvé même après toutes ces années.

-Il faut que tu dormes un peu, reposes toi d'accord.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête trop fatiguée par les événements pour pouvoir parler. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit instantanément. Klaus tira les rideaux pour plonger la pièce dans le noir et sortit pour aller rejoindre son fils dans sa chambre. Il trouva son fils sur son lit lisant son livre préféré offert par son oncle.

-Liam ! dit-il pour que son fils lève sa tête du bouquin.

-Papa, comment va la fille ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

-Elle va bien elle est hors de danger, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Liam, c'est trop dangereux d'aller en forêt seul, même quand tu es sous ta forme de loup !

-Je sais, mais je voulais y aller et tu n'étais pas là pour venir avec moi, se plaignit l'enfant.

-J'avais des affaires à régler !

-C'est ce que tu dis toujours papa, rigola Liam.

-Je sais, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un assure la sécurité de la ville, non ?

-Oui je sais !

-Pourquoi avoir amené Caroline ici ? demanda Klaus.

-Qui ? demanda son fils.

- Eurm, et bien la fille ? dit Klaus en se frappant mentalement d'avoir dit le nom de Caroline.

-Je ne sais pas, elle est jolie on dirait un ange je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure !

-Tu as raison, on dirait un ange, approuva son père.

-Mais tu connais son nom ? Tu l'as connais alors ! en déduisit Liam

_Pris la main dans le sac par mon propre fils, se dit Klaus._

-En effet je la connais ! avoua-t-il.

-Comment ?

-C'est une longue histoire, elle te le dira peut-être.

-C'était une amie de maman ? demanda innocemment Liam.

-Euh non pas vraiment, rigola-t-il en repensant au conflit entre les deux femmes. Caroline était aimante est n'en voulait jamais à personne mais Hayley était l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

-Quand est-ce qu'elle sera réveillée ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faut la laisser se reposer pour l'instant. En attendant on pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose toi et moi ?

-Oui, je vais te montrer ce que oncle Elijah m'a appris au foot !

Il descendit du lit et couru vers les escaliers.

-Aller papa viens ! le pressa-t-il.

Klaus le suivit en le regardant d'un air fier. Il aimait son fils plus que tout au monde et était heureux de sa situation. Ils jouèrent alors au foot comme un père et un fils normaux.

* * *

Après environ deux heures Caroline reprit ses esprits. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas et cela lui fit un peu peur. Puis elle se rappela de tout, Elijah Klaus et Liam qui l'avait sauvé. Deux coups se firent entendre à la porte.

-Entrez ! dit-elle.

C'était Elijah qui arriva dans la chambre un plateau aux mains.

-Vous êtes réveillé, j'ai pensé qu'un peu de sang ne vous ferez pas de mal.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

Il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et lui tendit la tasse de sang chauffé. Elle la prit et but d'une traite. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour se revigorer.

-Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci !

-De rien c'est normal, vous avez eu de la chance que Liam vous trouve !

-Oui.

-Vous voulez descendre ? Liam et Klaus sont en bas !

-Euh oui allons-y, accepta-t-elle timidement.

A la base elle voulait juste voir Klaus de loin et découvrir qu'elle était sa nouvelle vie, elle ne pensait pas être jeté dans la gueule du loup comme ça (sans mauvais jeu de mot :p ). Elle avait peur. Peur d'être une fois de plus rejeter, voir que les sentiments de Klaus avaient changé et être aussi de nouveau face à face avec Hayley. Elle s'était mis dans de sales draps. Pourtant au fond d'elle, l'idée de revoir Klaus la réjouissait, le problème serait de voir ce qu'il se passera ensuite…..

**Alors vous aimez ? Je continue ?**

**Donnez-moi vos avis et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, bons ou mauvais avis.**

**Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Dans l'ensemble ce premier chapitre a beaucoup plu cela m'a motivé pour écrire le deuxième rapidement :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant !**

**Merci mille fois à Liluana, oceaaneP, Lea Michaelson, Analissa, Mel023, Elina, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, justine, nigthmare2054, Lilihammer56, Klaroline66, Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline et AnonymeY pour leur review !**

**Liluana : Merci beaucoup voici la suite :)**

**oceanneP : Merci pour tes review !**

**Analissa : Merci beaucoup, oui Caroline qui se fait mordre **_**again**_** lol. Moi aussi j'aime bien l'idée de Klaus papa poule alors je vais bien l'exploiter dans ma fic. Oui Caroline va petit à petit découvrir la nouvelle vie de Klaus ici est sera surprise, je te laisse lire ce chapitre pour en savoir plus )**

**Elina : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise !**

**Justine : Contente de te retrouver :) Ne t'inquiètes pas Caroline ne pardonnera pas à Klaus aussi facilement j'ai l'intention plus tard de faire une petite confrontation entre eux pour que Caroline exprime ce qu'elle ressent sur cette trahison. Et oui Klaus va devoir se faire pardonner ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Bisous.**

**AnonymeY: Merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant bisous!**

Chapitre 2 :

C'est avec la boule au ventre que Caroline descendit avec Elijah rejoindre Klaus et Liam dans le jardin. La belle vampire ne se sentait pas à sa place et aurait bien voulu se cacher dans un trou. Une fois arrivé sur la terrasse elle vit Klaus qui jouait au foot avec son fils. C'était attendrissant, à ce moment-là c'était juste un père et son fils pas d'hybride de vampire ou autre. Klaus faisait vraiment ressortir son humanité, cela rappela à Caroline la façon dont il était avec elle et qu'avec elle. Les autres ne pouvait voir se côté humain qu'il cachait et laissait paraître qu'aux gens qu'il voulait. Elle s'attarda un peu sur Liam, c'était le portrait craché de son père il n'y avait aucun doute. Mêmes boucles blondes, mêmes yeux gris bleuté, même fossettes ! Même dans son attitude on pouvait faire la similitude entre eux deux. Bref un mini Klaus. Caroline rit à cette idée, elle ne pensait pas voir Klaus avec un enfant un jour. Le rire de Caroline arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de Klaus et il se retourna vers elle. Il lui lança un regard intense accompagné de son fidèle sourire en coin, il s'approcha d'elle mais fut devancé par Liam. Ce dernier courra vers Caroline pour la voir.

-Caroline tu es réveillé ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui merci ! Liam c'est ça ?

-Oui, Liam Mickaelson enchanté ! lui dit-il en lui prenant la main pour lui déposer un baiser comme à l'ancienne. Ce qui fit rire Elijah et Klaus.

-Caroline Forbes de même ! répondit-elle amusée.

-Salut sweatheart comment te sens tu ? demanda enfin Klaus.

-Beaucoup mieux ! Merci à vous deux de m'avoir sauvé.

-Oui ! Moi je t'ai porté sur mon dos jusqu'à la maison et après…..

-Liam, et si tu venais avec moi deux minutes pour laisser papa et Caroline seul à seul ?

-Mais je veux être avec Caroline ! se plaignit l'enfant.

-Vas avec ton oncle, on se verra plus tard, lui dit Caroline avec un clin d'œil.

-D'accord !

Liam et Elijah s'éloignèrent donc et Klaus remerciait intérieurement son frère pour lui avoir accordé ce moment d'intimité avec la belle Caroline. Ils s'installèrent donc sur les canapés de la terrasse.

-Désolé, mon fils est assez énergique ! lui dit Klaus.

-Ce n'est rien, je le trouve adorable !

-Merci ! Mais méfies-toi il peut être très curieux, il va te harceler de question !

-Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je suis aussi curieuse que lui je pense ! rigola-t-elle.

-Comment tu vas ? lui demanda Klaus plus sérieusement.

-Ca va ! Je viens de rentrer aux Etats-Unis.

-Tu étais partit de Mystic Falls ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Oui, je voulais en finir avec les problèmes là-bas, trop de mauvais souvenir.

-J'ai appris pour la mort de Bonnie, je suis désolé Love ! Je sais que toi et elle étiez proches.

-Merci, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Et où es-tu allé alors ? Tu as voyagé ? demanda Klaus pour rendre la discussion un peu moins dramatique.

-Je me suis installé à Londres mais je n'ai pas voyagé non, j'ai vécu ma petite vie là-bas !

-Toute seule ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Et bien j'avais pensé que Tyler t'avait peut être accompagné !

-Non !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret !

Caroline ne savait pas vraiment à ce moment-là si elle devait tout déballer devant Klaus. Lui dire qu'elle s'était fait jeter comme une vulgaire chaussette. Admettre que Tyler n'était pas le bon. Reconnaître que depuis le début il avait raison, Tyler ne serait jamais suffisant pour elle. Malgré tous ses doutes elle se lança, après tout elle avait confiance en Klaus. Elle savait qu'il ne la rabaisserait pas ni ne la jugerait.

-Après que tu lui es rendue sa liberté je l'ai appelé, il m'a dit il reviendrait. Mais après plusieurs jours toujours rien. Il a finalement avoué qu'il ne voulait pas rentrée chez lui, que sa nouvelle vie était ici avec sa nouvelle meute, expliqua-t-elle avec une petite voix.

-Mais toi tu y étais à Mystic Falls, il aurait dû revenir pour toi ! se scandalisa Klaus.

-Oui bah ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! Je pense qu'il avait tourné la page depuis pas mal de temps sur nous deux, mais moi je n'étais pas au courant !

-Je suis navré Love !

-Tu n'y es pour rien, il n'a pas su m'attendre c'est comme ça ! _Et toi non plus tu n'as pas su, pensa-t-elle_. Et toi alors ? dit-elle ne voulant plus se lamenter sur ses échecs sentimentals.

-Et bien je suis à la Nouvelle-Orléans depuis toutes ces années. J'y suis avec Elijah et Liam et Rebekah qui passe de temps à autre.

-Tu étais venue ici pour reprendre ton titre que Marcel t'avait pris c'est ça ?

-Oui je l'ai fait, mais après cela je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait une menace bien plus importante ici !

-Quoi ?

-Les loups garous ! Ici c'est la guerre avec les vampires, chaque camp essaie de s'imposer et de gagner du territoire, pour l'instant les vampires ont le monopole mais les loups grandissent en force et nous devons les maintenir !

-Je vois tout un programme !

-On ne s'ennuie jamais avec moi sweatheart ! dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Et Liam ? Je n'ai pas compris c'est un loup ? Un hybride ?

-Liam est né hybride, les sorcières m'ont dit qu'il arrêterait sa croissance le jour de ses vingt ans. Pour l'instant il grandit mais a toutes les capacités d'un hybride : vitesse, hypnose, ouïe, force, transformation.

-Mais ça ne lui fait pas mal quand il se transforme ? Je veux dire vous vous cassez tous les os pour vous changer en loup !

-C'est une particularité de Liam, sa transformation n'est pas comme la mienne où celle des autres loups garou, c'est plus un genre de métamorphose il peut changer de forme instantanément sans douleur.

-Wow, c'est assez impressionnant !

-Je te le confirme, tu n'imagines pas ma tête quand je suis allé voir son berceau un jour et qu'à la place du bébé il y avait un louveteau endormie !

-Et bien si jeune il arrivait déjà à se changer !

-Oui, il ne le faisait pas consciemment, quand il est devenue plus âgé j'ai dut lui apprendre que sa forme de base en quelque sorte était l'humaine, et qu'il fallait qu'il reste humain avant loup ! Mais il aime beaucoup se transformer et aller en forêt même si je lui interdis du fait de la situation actuelle.

-Tel père tel fils, tu n'es pas trop pour suivre les règles en générale, le taquina-t-elle.

Klaus rigola, Caroline savait parfaitement le cerner.

-Oui tu as raison !

-Et euh….. je voudrais savoir un truc.

-Dis-moi !

-Où est Hayley ? se lança Caroline.

-Elle est partit, Liam avait tout juste un an !

-Elle….. elle l'a abandonner ?! dit Caroline sous le choc.

-Oui, ce n'était pas la vie qu'elle voulait disait-elle ! dit Klaus avec beaucoup d'amertume.

-Comment peut-on abandonner un enfant ? Son enfant ?

-Je ne sais pas sweatheart ! Quoi qu'il en soit Elijah m'a convaincue de la laisser partir et de ne pas la tuer ! Mais quand mon fils a commençait à poser des questions sur sa mère je lui ai dit qu'elle était morte !

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je savais que quand il serait plus grand il voudra la retrouver, et qu'il serait inévitablement déçu. J'ai été déçue par ma mère et Mickael durant toute mon enfance, je refuse que Liam vive ça !

Caroline pouvait ressentir toute la sincérité dans la voix de Klaus. Il était un père voulant protéger son enfant quoi qu'il arrive.

-Je comprends en effet ! Je ne pensais pas cela d'Hayley !

-Je crois savoir que tu ne la portais pas dans ton cœur, si?

-Oh non détrompe toi je la détestais, c'est juste qu'avec son histoire tu sais ses parents biologiques qu'elle n'a jamais connue, j'avais pensé qu'elle ne referait pas la même erreur avec son fils !

-Et bien si ! Hayley est une manipulatrice et est très égocentrique, elle n'a jamais eu d'amour maternel envers Liam, je l'ai détesté pour ça !

-Cela ne t'as pas empêché de coucher avec elle pourtant, lâcha d'un coup sec Caroline.

Klaus était surpris des paroles de sa douce mais il savait qu'il les méritait. Il avait toujours pensé que si Caroline découvrait la vérité sur son histoire avec Hayley elle lui en voudrait et qu'il la perdrait, mais ce n'était que des suppositions. Là il se recevait tout en pleine face !

-Caroline, je n'ai jamais aimé Hayley ! Tu as ma parole, j'ai immédiatement regretté mon action !

-Fais pas attention à ce que j'ai dit, c'était stupide je n'ai aucun droit sur toi !

Klaus voulu répliqué mais Elijah intervint avant.

-Niklaus, Marcel m'a appelé il y a un problème du côté Est de la ville, les loups ravagent tout et ils sont nombreux, ils ont besoin de renfort !

-On y va ! dit Klaus en se levant.

-Je t'attends en voiture !

Son frère partit et Klaus se retourna vers Caroline.

-Love, tu pourrais rester ici avec Liam ? Je serai plus rassuré en vous sachant à l'intérieur ensemble.

-Bien sûr vas-y !

-Merci !

Et il s'en alla dans un coup de vent.

* * *

Caroline se retrouva seule dans la maison et décida de rejoindre Liam. Elle utilisa son ouïe de vampire pour le repérer dans l'immense demeure des Mickaelson. Il était à l'étage donc elle monta les escaliers et se dirigea là où elle entendait le bruit. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et toqua.

-Oui ? demanda Liam au travers.

Caroline entra donc dans la pièce, c'était la chambre de Liam. Elle était très grande avec un lit surdimensionné par rapport à la taille du petit garçon, une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres et un grand bureau où il était installé à ce moment même.

-Coucou, ton père est parti avec ton oncle nous sommes que tous les deux dans la maison ! l'informa Caroline.

-Oui, je les ai entendus partir ! Viens entres !

Caroline obéit et s'approcha de lui, elle se pencha sur son bureau pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Elle y trouva un croquis en train de prendre forme et un tas de crayon et fusain éparpillé.

-Tu dessines ?

-Oui c'est papa qui m'apprend, mais je suis beaucoup moins doué que lui !

-Ton père a beaucoup d'expérience tu sais, il s'est entrainé durant des années et des années avant d'atteindre ce niveau ! lui dit-elle pour le rassurer.

-Papa t'a déjà montré ses dessins ?

-Oui quelques fois, lui Caroline se remémorant la soirée du bal où il lui avait montré ses œuvres ou encore les fois où il l'avait dessiné.

-Comment vous vous êtes connus ?!

-Euh et bien….

Caroline ne savait pas trop quoi dire, elle ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails non plus. _Alors mon garçon vois-tu ton papa chéri est venue dans ma ville dans l'intention de sacrifier ma meilleure amie, puis il a transformé mon meilleur ami en boucher et mon petit ami en hybride, puis il y a eu le sire-bond, on a essayé de le tuer, lui aussi et aussi une fois il m'a mordu et vidé de mon sang. Non ça ne va pas le faire Care, pensa-t-elle._

Voyant l'hésitation de la belle blonde Liam se leva de sa chaise et lui prit la main pour la guider jusque sur le lit où ils s'installèrent plus confortablement. Il espérait que comme ça elle lui raconterait l'histoire.

-Alors ?

-Tu es bien curieux ! remarqua Caroline.

-Je sais oui ! répondit-il simplement.

-Et bien je vivais à Mystic Falls en ce temps-là. C'est une petite ville sans grand intérêt. J'y ai toujours vécue et avait mes amis là-bas. Un jour ton père est arrivé, il avait quelques affaires à réglées ici.

-Et vous êtes devenu ami ?

-Pas vraiment non, au début c'était un peu compliqué, mais après avoir pris le temps de se connaître on peut dire qu'une sorte d'amitié est née oui !

Caroline pensait ce qu'elle disait. Elle se souvenait de la fois où il lui avait prêté une robe pour le bal de promo, ou la fois où il était venue les sauver durant la remise des diplômes et quand il avait permis à Tyler de revenir. Elle le considérait comme son ami.

-C'était il y a longtemps ?

-Non, a peu près un an avant que tu naisses !

-D'accord, tu sais moi mon papa il a plus de mille ans ! dit-il tout fière.

-Oui je sais, c'est le plus vampire de la Terre !

-Oui et donc le plus fort et en plus c'est un hybride !

-C'est vrai, rigola Caroline. Elle était amusée de voir l'admiration que Liam avait pour son père.

-Par contre ma maman je sais pas grand-chose d'elle, dit la petit garçon un peu triste.

-Je ne l'ai pas souvent vu et je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup alors je ne peux pas trop t'en parler.

-Papa m'a dit que c'était un loup garou, mais je ne me souviens pas d'elle.

-Tu as des photos d'elle ?

-Non mais quand j'en ai demandé à papa, il m'a donné ça !

Liam se pencha sur le côté pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortie une feuille, il l'a montra ensuite à Caroline. Elle l'a pris et pu voir le visage d'Hayley dessiné dessus. Klaus avait vraiment un talent incroyable on aurait dit une photo. Bien qu'elle déteste Hayley elle ne put qu'admirer le dessin.

-C'est elle ! C'est ressemblant ?

-Oui très, ton père est très fort !

-Il peint aussi tu sais, il a un atelier ! Viens je vais te montrer !

Le petit garçon sauta du lit pour courir dans le couloir, Caroline sur ses talons. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte mais Caroline le stoppa.

-Tu es sûr qu'on a le droit d'entrer ?

-Il n'aime pas trop que je le fasse mais il n'est pas là il ne le saura pas, répondit-il avec une pointe de malice dans ses yeux. _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut ressembler à son père se dit Caroline._

Elle le suivit donc et entra dans la grande pièce. Les fenêtres étaient petites pour ne pas abimer les œuvres avec la lumière, plusieurs tableaux étaient disposés dans la pièce et on sentait l'odeur de la peinture fraiche.

-Tout ça c'est mon papa qui a fait ! lui montrat-il.

-Et bien, c'est beaucoup !

-Oui, attends viens là normalement il range des dessins !

Elle le suivit pendant qu'il ouvrait les tiroirs d'un bureau remplit de dessins.

-Oh regarde Caroline, c'est toi ! lui dit-il en lui tendant le papier.

Elle le prit et en effet c'était bien elle. Fidèle à lui-même Klaus l'avait représenté avec cet air angélique qu'elle ne voyant pourtant pas elle-même chez elle. Le dessin était beau et bien réalisé. Klaus avait cette manie de toujours daté ses œuvres au verso, elle retourna donc le dessin et put lire _06-03-2021. _Ce croquis datait de deux mois ! Elle pensait que c'était un vieux truc que Klaus avait fait après qu'il soit partit. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ne l'est pas oublié ? Qu'il l'attendait encore ?

-Tu es très jolie dessus !

-Merci Liam !

Après leur petite recherche ils rangèrent tout soigneusement et partirent s'installer dans le salon en attendant le retour de Klaus et Elijah. Liam lisait et Caroline le regardait simplement perdue dans ses pensées. La porte s'ouvrit et Liam lâcha son livre, la personne approcha et il s'exclama:

-Tante Becca !

**Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**Je vous retrouve très vite, à bientôt :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous, voici le troisième chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Merci à Cassandre, nightmare2054, happy429, Lea Michaelson, OceaaneP, Mel023, Analissa, Lihammer56 et ludivine92 pour leur review.**

**Cassandre : Voici la suite, j'essaie à chaque fois de poster rapidement )**

**OceaaneP : Oui il a appris du meilleur, et oui Klaus est un peu papa poule lol.**

**Analissa : Je suis contente que tu es aimé, oui Liam et un vrai mini-Klaus. Oui Hayley et les Petrova même combat ! Je suis ravie de savoir que mon Klaus en papa hyper attentionné fonctionne j'avais peur que cela soit trop. Oui j'ai l'intention de rapprocher Liam et Caroline, Klaus devra se méfier :p**

**Ludivine92 : Merci pour tout, pour toi les « retrouvailles » Caroline/Rebekah maintenant, en espérant que ça te plaise !**

Chapitre 3 :

-Tante Becca !

Liam sauta du canapé pour aller faire un câlin à sa tante qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un mois. Caroline se leva elle aussi et resta un peu en retrait.

-Tu es revenue !

-Et oui, mon neveu préféré me manquait ! Caroline ? dit-elle surprise.

-Salut Rebekah, répondit-elle timidement.

-Vous vous connaissait aussi ? demanda Liam.

-Oui mon chéri ! répondit sa tante. Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Rebekah à Caroline.

-Je… je suis venue voir ton frère, répondit-elle.

-Oh je vois ! Liam tu veux bien aller ranger ta chambre ? Après tu redescendras et ouvriras les cadeaux que je t'ai ramené de Rome !

-Des cadeaux ! D'accord j'y vais ! dit le petit garçon enthousiaste.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle ! dit Rebekah.

-Je suis d'accord.

Elles étaient installées au salon, et Caroline raconta le pourquoi de sa venue.

-Donc si je comprends bien, tu es venue ici pour voir mon frère enfin plutôt sa nouvelle vie, au début tu ne comptais pas le revoir, enfin face à face?

-Oui c'est ça !

-D'accord, mais vu qu'il a fallu te sauver te voilà ici ! compris Rebekah.

-Oui.

-Sérieusement tu pensais réellement qu'il serait ici avec Hayley à filler le parfait amour ?

-Bah oui je suppose !

-Tu as fait fausse route ma pauvre, Nik détestait Hayley presque plus que toi je pense !

-Je ne pense pas après tout c'est la mère de son fils, et s'il ne la détestait il n'aurait pas couché avec elle.

-Mon frère est assez impulsif et fait des choses parfois sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il a perdu ta confiance en faisant cela n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit tristement Caroline.

Liam descendit les escaliers avec autant de grâce qu'un troupeau d'éléphant et se précipita vers les deux jeunes femmes.

-J'ai fini ! Tante Becca les cadeaux !

-S'il te…. ?

-S'il te plait ! la supplia Liam.

-S'il te plait qui ? joua Rebekah.

-S'il te plait tata Becca, la tata la plus belle et la plus gentille de l'univers !

-Tes paquets sont à l'entrée ! céda-t-elle.

Liam se précipita à l'entrée et revint avec un sac dans chaque main. Il était au ange, sa tante le gâtait bien sûr beaucoup trop et encore plus lorsqu'elle revenait de voyage. Heureusement que son père n'était pas là sinon il aurait sermonné sa sœur. Il ouvrit le premier paquet et découvrit un collier composé de fines perles en bois semblable à ceux que son père avait.

-Wow c'est comme ceux de papa ! dit-il en se le passant autour du cou.

-Oui c'est pour ça que j'ai su que ça te plairait !

-Tu aimes Caroline ?

-Oui Liam tu es très beau avec ! lui répondit-elle.

Il ouvrit le second paquet et trouva un costume pour enfant de chez Dolce Gabbana.

-Ah ça par contre c'est comme oncle Elijah ! Tata je n'aime pas les costumes !

-Je sais mais on ne sait jamais tu auras peut-être l'occasion plus tard de le porter !

-Je préfère un pull simple et un jean, dit l'enfant.

-Ce que tu peux ressembler à ton père s'en est désespérant ! dit Rebekah en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

-Merci !

-Ce n'était pas un compliment mon chéri !

-Pour moi si !

Liam s'approcha d'elle et vint lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

-Merci beaucoup ! Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi Liam !

Caroline souriait face à cette scène. Elle n'imaginait pas Rebekah Mickaelson se préoccuper de quelqu'un autre hormis elle-même. Mais au fond elles ne se connaissaient pas vraiment toutes les deux. On ne peut pas dire qu'à l'époque le contexte fut favorable à un quelconque rapprochement entre elles.

-Bon où sont mes frères ? demanda Rebekah.

-Ils sont partit il y a deux heures, des soucis avec les loups apparemment, l'informa Caroline.

-Comme toujours, se plaignit Rebekah.

-Papa c'est le plus fort et de toute façon c'est le mâle alpha il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter ! les rassura Liam.

Les deux filles rigolèrent de le voir si confiant en son père, mais elles aussi savaient que Klaus arriverait à gérer ça.

* * *

Plus tard les deux hommes revinrent légèrement épuisés de leur bataille. Ils prirent une poche de sang dans la cuisine avant de s'installer au salon eux aussi.

-Becca ? demanda Klaus surpris de la voir.

-Salut !

-Tu ne nous as pas dit que tu arrivais aujourd'hui, dit Elijah en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Je voulais vous faire la surprise !

-C'est réussi ! Comment était Rome ? demanda Klaus en commença à boire sa poche.

-Toujours pareil, magique !

-Tant mieux, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop laissé de cœur brisé après ton départ, plaisanta Klaus. Il savait que sa sœur jouait beaucoup avec les hommes, il faut dire qu'elle était très belle et attirait tous les regards.

-Très très drôle Nik !

-On se calme vous deux, à peine vous vous êtes retrouvés que ça commence déjà ! se plaignit Elijah.

-Papa et Tante Becca se disputent tout le temps mais au fond ils s'aiment beaucoup, ne t'en fais pas, dit Liam à Caroline.

Caroline rigola doucement, il n'avait que 8 ans mais pourtant il connaissait déjà tout et savait très bien analyser les gens. Klaus qui avait entendue était touché que son fils rassure Caroline. Il semblait déjà l'aimer beaucoup.

-Regarde papa mon collier c'est Tante Becca qui me l'a offert ! dit-il en se précipitant vers Klaus.

-Il est très beau et il te va bien !

-Oui, il est comme les tiens tu as vu ?

-Oui mon grand ! Et qu'est-ce que ta super tata à acheter d'autre ? demanda Klaus suspicieux.

-Rien c'est tout ! mentit Liam.

-Becca ?

-Que le collier Nik promis !

-Caroline ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

-Euh, juste le collier ouais, c'est ça !

-Toujours pas doué pour mentir à ce que je vois Love ! la taquina-t-il.

Caroline n'avait jamais su mentir, c'était un truc qui ne changerait pas.

-Bon d'accord, je lui ai acheté un costume ! Un Dolce Gabbana, il est magnifique il sera parfait dedans ! avoua Rebekah.

- Un costume ? Mais pour quoi faire enfin, Becca ?! s'interrogea-t-il.

-C'est que je lui ai dit Papa ! dit Liam.

* * *

Plus tard Klaus conduisit Caroline dans une chambre d'ami, où elle séjournerait. La chambre était aussi grande que celle de Klaus ou de Liam, avec tout le confort nécessaire : lit double et salle de bain indépendante. Caroline remarqua ses bagages au pied du grand lit, elle lança un regard interrogateur à son hôte.

-J'ai demandé à mes hybrides de retrouver ta voiture pour qu'ils puissent ramener tes affaires ici, lui répondit-il.

-Oh merci beaucoup Klaus !

-C'est normal, Caroline j'aimerais qu'on parle toi et moi !

-De quoi ?

-Avant que je parte toute à l'heure, tu m'as fait clairement comprendre que tu m'en voulais pour cette aventure avec Hayley, j'ai raison ?

-Je…. j'en sais rien !

Elle s'assit alors sur le lit. Elle était embarrassée, lui avouer sa jalousie, lui dire qu'elle s'était sentie trahie par lui reviendrait à admettre qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui.

-Je t'ai blessé Caroline je le sais ! Je suis vraiment navré pour tout ça.

-…

-Love j'aimerais que tu me parles, que tu me dises ce que tu as ressentie quand tu as su, ce que ça ta fait !

-A quoi bon Klaus ! Ça changera quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle légèrement.

-J'aimerais qu'on reparte sur des bonnes bases toi et moi ! Je voudrais qu'on mette les choses à plat. Pour moi avant que je sois partie on était devenu ami, enfin c'est mon point de vue ! lui annonça-t-il hésitant.

-Je…. C'est Stefan qui m'en a parlé… commença-t-elle.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait ?

-J'étais,….. Je me sentais….

-Continues, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main et en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Caroline décida enfin de tout lâcher.

-Je me suis sentie trahit Klaus, je pensais être importante pour toi et après j'apprends que tu couches avec elle. Une fille que je hais plus que tout ! J'étais blessé, humiliée. J'ai toujours étais le second choix durant ma vie, que ce soit avec Damon, Matt, Tyler, même mon père. Je n'ai jamais l'attention des autres. Avec toi je pensais que c'était différent et après cela j'ai bien compris que non !

Elle pleurait désormais et cela déchira le cœur de Klaus. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait brisé l'une des rares personnes à qui il tenait. Il s'en voulait pour ça.

-Love, je te promets que ce n'étais pas mon intention, tu es beaucoup plus importante à mes yeux qu'elle ou que n'importe quelle femme, tu le sais ! Je ne suis pas doué pour dire ce que je ressens mais je tenais à toi Caroline, je tiens encore à toi, et avoir couché avec Hayley n'était pas prévu. Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette car cela m'a apporté mon fils et cela je ne le regretterai jamais. Mais je regrette de t'avoir blessé.

-Quand tu as rendu sa liberté à Tyler le soir de la remise des diplômes, tu savais qu'elle était enceinte pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?

-Je ne voulais pas te perdre Caroline !

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu mal de ne pas l'apprendre de toi !

-J'aurais dû t'en parler, mais je n'ai pas pu. Tu venais de recevoir ton diplôme et tu allais revoir Tyler, je voulais que ton bonheur !

-De toute façon c'est du passé, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça ! C'était déplacé, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait eu un truc entre nous à l'époque !

-Justement sweatheart réfléchis, si tu as réagis comme ça en apprenant la nouvelle c'était surement qu'il y avait plus entre nous que tu ne voulais bien le croire.

Ces paroles scièrent en deux Caroline. _Et s'il avait raison, que je ressente pour lui des sentiments forts à l'époque qui serait la cause de ma réaction excessive. En y réfléchissant bien j'avais été plus anéantie par ça que lorsque Tyler m'avais annoncé qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Bon sang c'est pas vrai ! pensa Caroline._

-Je…. je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir laisses moi s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Comme tu voudras, mais repense à ce que je t'ai dit Caroline. Tout a toujours une raison ! dit-il en partant.

Caroline prit une bonne douche, elle voulait s'isoler de tout. Elle savait que Klaus avait raison, et cela lui faisait peur. Elle l'aimait très certainement. C'est avec toutes ses interrogations qu'elle se coucha les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Klaus s'isola lui aussi mais dans son atelier, un verre de bourbon à la main sur un des fauteuils. Il pensait à Caroline, il l'avait surement perdu. Elle était devenue distante et ça allé être encore plus difficile de lui faire avouer ses sentiments maintenant qu'à l'époque. Deux coups retentirent sur la porte ce qui le tira de ses pensées. Sa sœur entra un regard inquiet sur son visage.

-Nik ?

-Que veux-tu Becca ? dit-il un peu froidement.

-Comment ça se passe avec Caroline ?

-Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu ?

-On a parlé toutes les deux toute à l'heure !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit à toi ? demanda Klaus intéressé.

-Tu as perdu sa confiance quand tu as couché avec Hayley Nik, il faut du temps. Ça fait 8 ans maintenant mais vous venez de vous revoir, c'est encore frais il lui faut du temps.

-Tu sais, qu'elle soit partie de Mystic Falls qu'il n'y est plus Tyler dans sa vie j'ai pensé…

-Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

-Rien, laisses tombé !

-Non Nik, tu allais dire que tu avais pensé qu'il puisse y avoir une histoire entre vous c'est ça ?

-Ouais !

-Mais ce n'est pas mort, tu sais ? Avec le temps ça s'arrangera tu verras.

-Becca, franchement regardes là, et regardes moi ! Comment pourrait-elle être avec quelqu'un comme moi ?! Je ne l'a mérite pas !

-Ne dis pas ça, vous étiez amis avant non ?

-Pour moi elle a toujours était plus que ça, mais je ne sais pas si j'étais son ami pour elle.

-Mais bien sûr que oui ! Ecoutes, elle t'a aidé quand tu Sillas était dans ta tête et que tu pensais mourir, quand elle a eu ses soucis avec sa robe de bal de promo elle est venue te voir toi et puis elle t'a invité à sa remise des diplômes aussi ! Y a pas de doute, elle tient à toi !

-Tu es si sûre de toi ! rigola-t-il.

-Fais-moi confiance je sens ces choses-là !

-Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ?

-Rectification c'est surtout Elena que je n'aimais pas ! Et puis après tout on n'a pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de se connaître un peu mieux toutes les deux.

-Je suppose oui !

-Bon aller arrêtes de broyer du noir et descend en bas !

-Pas toute suite plus tard Becca !

-D'accord Nik !

Elle s'approcha et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de partir. Klaus finit son verre et alla prendre quelques dessins dans son bureau, les dessins de Caroline. Malgré toute ces années, il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier et continuait à la dessiner aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Comment arrivait-elle à le rendre comme ça ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il aimait ça. La protéger, la chérir, l'amuser, il se souciait d'elle comme il ne s'était jamais soucié de personne à par sa famille. Il voulait retrouver sa confiance, la voir joyeuse à nouveau et qui sais peut être avoir une histoire avec elle si elle lui en donnait l'occasion.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**Je vous laisse donner votre avis, à bientôt :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde, prêt pour ce 4****ème**** chapitre, dans l'ensemble vous l'attendiez tous avec impatience et je suis ravie que l'histoire plait !**

**Merci à Rin-sesshomaru1, Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline, Mel023, Analissa, Lou, Justine, OceaaneP, Lea Michaelson, nightmare2054 et mayu87 pour leur review !**

**Analissa : Oui Caroline ne sais plus trop où elle en est, elle pensait que Klaus l'avait oublié et était passé à autre chose et pas du tout donc elle est perdue dans tout ça. Oui Rebekah et Caroline vont se rapprocher petit à petit et ne démarrent pas en t'en qu'ennemie, vue que je l'avais fait pour ma précédante fic je ne voulais pas répéter. J'espère que cette suite te plaira, bisous et merci :)**

**Lou : Merci pour ce petit message mais qui veut tout dire !**

**Justine : Merci pour tes deux review ! Oui c'est exactement ça Liam est un mini Klaus et veut tout faire comme son papa. Oui Caroline lui en veut, elle a des sentiments pour lui alors c'est pas facile de le rejeter mais en même temps tout n'est pas encore redevenue comme avant entre eux. Je vais réfléchir sur l'idée du Klaus jaloux ce serait pas mal ! Non Liam en grandissant n'aura que des sentiments amicaux voir maternels pour Caroline :) Bisous !**

**OceaaneP : Oui Becca la super tata lol, oui elle pourrie son neveu mais je ne le voyais pas autrement. Oui Liam change tout le monde autour de lui et la famille originelle est plus unie maintenant, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bisous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 :

La nuit était tombée à la Nouvelle Orléans, Elijah Rebekah et Klaus était au salon. Liam était censé être dans son lit mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'était levé pour aller voir Caroline. Il était inquiet de ne pas l'avoir vu en bas avec son père son oncle et sa tante. C'est alors tout en discrétion qu'il s'approcha pas à pas de la chambre de la belle vampire. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et vis Caroline endormie dans le grand lit. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, il voulait seulement être avec elle et s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Il se glissa donc dans le lit à côté d'elle. Malgré toute la douceur dont il avait fait preuve cela la réveilla.

-Hum Liam c'est toi ? Pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Désolé Caroline, mais tu n'es pas redescendu après que papa t'est amené dans ta chambre et je voulais te voir !

-Je dormais ne t'en fais pas, quelle heure il est ?

-22h15 !

-Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ? lui demanda-t-elle amusée.

-Bah techniquement j'y suis ! lui répondit-il.

-Tu as raison !

-Caroline je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui bien sûr !

-Toi elle est où ta maman ?

-Tu te souviens de quand je t'ai parlé de ma ville natale ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, à vrai dire il n'avait oublié aucune parole de Caroline.

-Et bien elle est là-bas, c'est le shérif de la ville !

-Oh comme papa ici quand il gère les loups alors !

-Pareil sauf que pour elle c'est des humains ! rigola-t-elle.

-D'accord ! Et ton papa ? Il est gentil comme le mien ?

A ces paroles Caroline s'attrista, cela faisait un bon moment qu'on ne lui avait plus parlé de son père. Il lui manquait beaucoup et parfois elle s'imaginait en train de lui apprendre la vie vampirique mais il avait refusé cette vie il y a longtemps maintenant. Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait les larmes aux yeux ce qui n'échappa pas à Liam.

-Caroline, pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Oh désolé mon chéri, je c'est juste que mon papa n'est plus là maintenant.

-Il est où ?

-Il est parti,…. il est décédé.

-Comme ma maman, tu as eu le temps de le connaître ?

-Oui mais je ne l'ai pas vu durant un moment après le divorce de mes parents. J'ai vécue qu'avec ma maman pendant longtemps.

-C'est quoi un divorce ? demanda Liam.

-Et bien c'est quand deux personne sont mariés mais qu'ils ne s'aiment plus ! répondit-elle pour faire simple.

-Oh d'accord ! Mais après ton papa, il t'a laissé ?

-Euh oui…

-Papa aussi pourrait me laisser ? s'inquiéta Liam.

-Oh non Liam, ne pense surtout pas ça. Ton papa t'aime énormément jamais il ne te laissera. Il sera toujours là pour toi !

-J'espère ! Mais ton papa ne t'aimait plus toi ?

-Liam, il faut qu'on dorme maintenant d'accord, tout ça c'est compliqué et je n'ai pas les réponses à toutes tes interrogations.

-D'accord, je peux rester dormir avec toi ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Tu le diras pas à ton père c'est tout !

-Oui ce sera entre toi et moi Caroline ! dit-il en souriant.

Liam voyait déjà Caroline comme une amie, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais dès qu'il l'avait vu dans la forêt il avait sentie quelque chose en elle. Quelque chose de puissant qui pourrait tout changer. Il aimait sa compagnie, et bien qu'il n'est que 8 ans il voyait bien le comportement de son père avait avec elle, et qu'il n'avait eu pour aucune autre femme.

-Caroline ?

-Dors Liam, dit-elle déjà presque rendormie.

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste pour te prévenir d'un truc !

-Quoi ? dit-elle en se forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

-La nuit pendant mon sommeil je me transforme parfois en loup, alors n'es pas peur d'accord ?

-Oui, merci de m'avoir prévenue ! elle s'amusait de cette situation peu banale.

-Bonne nuit ! lui dit-il après avoir déposé un bisou sur sa joue.

-Bonne nuit ! lui répondit Caroline en lui en donnant un aussi.

Ils s'endormirent alors ensemble comme une mère aurait fait avec son fils lors d'un soir de cauchemar.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Caroline se réveilla et son bras effleura une masse de poils, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit effectivement Liam sous sa forme de loup. Un petit louveteau tout gris clair parsemé de tâche plus foncées était endormi paisiblement à côté d'elle. Elle se mit à la caressait et réalisa une fois de plus à quel point cet enfant était spéciale, en même temps avec un père comme Klaus Mickaelson l'hybride originel il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Liam se réveillait doucement au rythme des caresses de Caroline, il ouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu profond et la fixa. Avant même que Caroline prononce un seul mot Liam s'était retransformé. C'était en effet très impressionnant, pas d'os qui craque, de douleur ou autre non. Il avait tout simplement changé de forme comme ça, une « métamorphose » comme lui avait dit Klaus, c'était le mot.

-Désolé, j'ai du mal à me contrôler quand je dors !

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai vu plusieurs transformations de loup mais la tienne est unique !

-Oui papa dit que je suis spécial !

-Il a raison.

Le ventre du petit garçon gargouilla très fort.

-Oh j'ai faim, viens Caroline on va prendre notre petit déjeuné ! dit-il en se levant du lit.

-Attends Liam je suis en pyjama !

Caroline avait juste un jogging gris et un débardeur rose, elle pensait que cette tenue n'était pas convenable quand elle était une invitée.

-Reste comme ça, on est toujours tous en pyjama quand on prend le petit déjeuné !

-Ah bon, dans ce cas allons-y ! lui dit-elle.

Ils sortirent donc de la chambre de Caroline et cette dernière se laissa guider par Liam. Une fois arrivés à la cuisine, elle s'assit sur un tabouret de l'îlot central. La cuisine était immense comme toute la maison et le frigo gigantesque.

-Tu manges quoi le matin ?

-Euh et bien en général je bois une poche de sang pour commencer, dit-elle.

-Oui attends je sais où papa les ranges !

Il ouvrit alors le frigo et sauta grâce à ses capacités d'hybride jusqu'à la dernière étagère où étaient disposées les poches. Une fois dans sa main il la tendit à Caroline.

-Tiens !

-Merci beaucoup !

Elle commença à siroter son sang, et Liam se servit un bon bol de céréales avec du lait. Ils mangeaient en silence, quand un autre hybride arriva.

-Papa ! se réjouit Liam.

-Bonjour mon grand ! lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

Caroline détaillait Klaus, il portait un jogging lui aussi qui lui moulait ses fesses musclées et un tee-shirt qui laissait apercevoir les muscles de son torse. _Putin qu'est-ce qu'il beau ! songea-t-elle._

-Bonjour Love, dit Klaus sortant ainsi Caroline de sa rêverie.

-Tu ne lui donnes pas un bisou à elle ? demanda Liam.

-Mais je le fais de ce pas ! s'empressa de répondre Klaus.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser chaste sue la joue qui eut le don de de la faire rougir.

-Bonjour, lui dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Klaus lui sourit et la détailla à son tour son débardeur très moulant laissait voir ses formes généreuses, ses cheveux étaient légèrement en bataille mais restaient magnifique. Il s'installa enfin et mangea avec eux. Peu de temps après Elijah arriva dans son costume trois pièces impeccable.

-Bonjour à vous ! leur dit-il.

-Oui petit détail, oncle Elijah lui ne descend JAMAIS en pyjama ! intervint Liam.

Caroline rigola et Klaus la suivit.

-Et alors je n'ai pas le droit d'être un minimum distingué jeune homme ?

-Si oncle 'Lijah, mais bon tu pourrais être plus décontracté parfois !

-Mais je suis en tenue décontractée ! s'offusqua-t-il.

-Mouais ! dit Klaus.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Niklaus Marcel à prévue un accord avec les loups. Il voudrait en parler avec le chef de la meute Daniel cette après-midi.

-Et en quoi consisterait cet accord ? demanda Klaus suspicieux.

-Céder une partie de la ville.

-C'est hors de question enfin ! Ils n'ont qu'à rester dans leur forêt crois-moi mon frère s'ils ont une partie de la ville, ils la voudront bientôt toute entière !

-Nous en parlerons à Marcel cette après-midi dans ce cas !

Elijah partit alors planifier avec Marcel de la petite réunion. Klaus lui voulait profiter de cette matinée pour avoir un moment avec Caroline. Il voulait la reconquérir et pour ça il fallait qu'il lui montre qu'il tenait à elle.

-Caroline je me demandais quelque chose hier soir, tu n'as pas encore pu visiter la ville depuis que tu es arrivé ici, alors je voudrais si ce matin tu accepterais une petite visite guidée juste toi et moi !

-Euh oui pourquoi pas, répondit-elle.

-Moi aussi ! leur dit Liam la bouche pleine de céréales.

-Alors de un on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, et de deux on est dimanche et je ne t'ai toujours pas vu faire tes devoirs !

-Papa, je n'ai pas besoin de ses devoirs ! L'école m'ennuie !

-Je croyais que tu aimais l'histoire ?!

-Oui mais quand c'est oncle Elijah qui me la raconte au moins lui y était !

Caroline rigola, c'est vrai que d'avoir une famille de plus de 1000 ans avait des avantages.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, l'école c'est important tu dois y aller ce qui inclue faire ses devoirs. Et puis cette après-midi je ne serais pas là donc il faudra quelqu'un pour veiller sur Caroline et tu ne pourras pas bien prendre soin d'elle si tu dois faire tes devoirs. Il vaut mieux que tu les fasses ce matin non ?

-Oui ! Comme ça je passerais l'après-midi avec Caroline et Tante Becca !

-Marché conclu ?

-Marché conclu papa !

Ils se tapèrent dans la main, et Liam s'empressa de finir son bol et se précipita à l'étage. Son but : faire ses satanés devoirs le plus vite possible pour pouvoir passé l'après-midi avec sa nouvelle amie.

-Il est vraiment adorable ! lâcha Caroline.

-C'est vrai oui ! approuva Klaus.

-Tu as fait du bon boulot avec lui, il t'admire beaucoup tu sais.

-Merci Love !

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un moment. Klaus recevait rarement de compliments de la part des autres et en avait reçue peu de Caroline par le passé. De plus que cela concerne son fils lui plaisait encore plus.

-Alors où m'emmènes-tu ?

-C'est une surprise, tu verras ! lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Bon je vais monter m'habiller dans ce cas !

-Moi aussi, rejoints moi à l'entrée dans une demi-heure d'accord ?

-Bien ! acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle descendit donc de son tabouret et marcha en direction des escaliers et Klaus put admirer sa démarche gracieuse et ses cheveux soyeux qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'elle les avait plus longs qu'avant et ça lui allait très bien. Il était ravie qu'elle accepte son offre il voulait la combler et respecter sa promesse de lui faire découvrir tout ce que le monde a à offrir.

* * *

Après une demi-heure Caroline rejoint Klaus à l'entrée de la maison comme convenue. Ils marchèrent en direction du 4x4 noir de Klaus. En parfait gentleman celui-ci lui ouvrit la portière passager et l'aida à monter.

-Merci ! lui répondit-elle impressionnée par ce geste que personne n'avait eu pour elle avant.

Klaus s'en rendit compte et était heureux d'être le seul avec de telles attentions à son égard. Cela faisait un bon point pour lui. De son point de vue Caroline était une princesse qu'il fallait chérir. Il comptait bien le faire et faire d'elle un jour sa reine. Il conduisit donc un moment direction le quartier français de la ville. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après et Klaus se gara. Caroline descendit après qu'il lui est ouvert la porte et regarda autour d'elle. Elle remarqua immédiatement le côté atypique des lieux.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Bienvenue dans le quartier français Love !

* * *

A la maison Liam était dans sa chambre et planchait sur ses devoirs de mathématique il était très fort pour un enfant de son âge il ne demandait que très rarement l'aide de son oncle. Une jeune femme blonde dit irruption dans la pièce.

-Toc toc !

-Entres Tante Becca, j'ai bientôt finit !

-Oh tu fais tes devoirs ! D'habitude tu ne les fait que le dimanche soir au tout dernier moment ! s'étonna-elle.

-Oui mais papa m'as dit que ce serait mieux de les faire ce matin !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que quand Caroline rentrera cette après-midi je pourrais être avec elle !

-Très bien ! Tu l'aimes beaucoup Caroline n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Oui beaucoup, elle est gentille et jolie comme toi. Elle m'écoute et j'aime bien être avec elle.

-Et elle est partie où ? demanda Rebekah surprise de savoir la vampire dehors.

-Papa voulait lui faire visiter la ville !

-Oh je vois, dit-elle sachant très bien que le plan séduction de son frère était en place.

-Je vais te laisser finir tes devoirs alors, si tu as besoin d'aide tu m'appelles !

-Tante Becca je fais des maths là, la prévient-il.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors t'es nul en maths !

-Je te signal chenapan que je suis capable de faire des maths niveau CM1 !

-Ce n'est pas ce que dit papa !

-Gnagagna papa toujours papa ! J'irai lui dire ma façon de penser à ton père tiens ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Ne sois pas en colère tante Becca ! Je t'aime moi-même si tu n'es pas forte en maths.

-Je t'aime aussi aller travaille maintenant ! lui dit-elle en lui donnant un bisou sur la tête.

Elle partit ensuite laissant son neveu se concentrer.

* * *

Du côté du quartier français, Caroline et Klaus marchaient côte à côte. Caroline admirait l'architecture si différente de ce qu'elle voyait à Mystic Falls : Les balcons en fer forgé, les immeubles en brique, les jardins et fontaine et cette ambiance qui était présente et émanée de ce lui. C'était magique elle n'avait jamais vu de telles choses avant aujourd'hui et tout ça grâce à Klaus.

-Tu aimes Love ?

-J'adore, c'est sublime. C'est tellement différent !

-Oui, je sais ! Regardes viens.

Il lui prit la main pour l'emmener voir de plus près un violoniste qui jouait sur un des trottoirs. Sa musique était fine et envoutante. Les gens déposaient des pièces pour saluer son travail remarquable. Caroline se dit qu'il avait un don, un don pour la musique tout comme Klaus avait le sien pour la peinture ou le dessin. Mais elle alors ? Elle se dit tout un coup qu'elle était une fille bien banale et que même si entre elle et Klaus il arrivait quelque chose il se lacerait vite d'elle. Klaus remarqua l'air contrarié sur le visage de sa belle.

-Tout va bien sweatheart ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Oui ça va, lui répondit-elle.

Klaus savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler il laissa donc couler. Après leur ballade, il amena Caroline dans un petit restaurant du quartier où étaient servies des spécialités françaises. Ils prirent tous les deux une salade niçoise et dégustèrent en silence jusqu'à que Caroline se décide à parler.

- Liam va à l'école alors ? Je ne pensais pas que tu l'inscrirais c'est tellement euh….. humain.

-A vrai dire Love, moi non plus mais mon frère ma convaincue que cela serait mieux pour lui. Vu qu'il est né en tant qu'être supernaturel il doit apprendre à faire la distinction entre ces deux mondes différents.

-Oui je suis d'accord, …en fait merci pour tout ça Klaus !

-De quoi ?

-De m'héberger déjà et puis tout ça, me montrer tout ce monde-là !

-Je te l'avais dit Caroline, je t'emmènerai où tu voudras il n'y a aucune limite !

-Ça parait tellement irréel !

-C'est réel pourtant Caroline, tu es ici aujourd'hui avec moi et je crois savoir que tu sais très bien que mes sentiments pour toi restent inchangés malgré les années !

C'était la phrase qui tue, elle en avait enfin la confirmation : Klaus l'aimait encore c'était tôt, trop tôt pour confirmer ses sentiments à elle.

-Je sais oui, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Klaus compris qu'il lui fallait encore attendre, peu important il attendrait un millier d'année pour elle c'était une évidence.

**Alors ce chapitre ?**

**Je vous dis à très bientôt bisous !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous c'est le week-end et pour vous voici le chapitre 5 :) **

**Merci à MlleKlaroline, Analissa, OceaaneP, Lea Michaelson, nightmare2054, Liuana, Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline, Justine, Mel023, Rin-sesshomaru1 et Lou pour leur review.**

**Analissa : Oui Klaus ne se lassera jamais de Caroline. Je compte bien faire naître une relation mère/fils entre Caroline et Liam, après tout chacun a besoin d'une mère. Je suis ravie que tu apprécies mon histoire, bisous !**

**OceanneP : Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes. Oui je compte faire naître petit à petit une relation mère/fils entre Liam et Caroline :) Bisous.**

**Liluana : Merci, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes mon histoire, bisous !**

**Justine : Coucou ! Liam s'est toute suite attaché à Caroline, il l'apprécie beaucoup et sent qu'elle a une place spéciale dans le cœur de son père. Le plan de Klaus sera progressif et tout dans la démesure comme toujours avec lui lol. On n'en verra pas trop dans ce chapitre mais promis dans le chapitre suivant il y aura plus de moment Klaroline ;) Bisous !**

**Lou : Ravie que tu aimes toujours autant, bisous !**

Chapitre 5 :

Après leur escapade Klaus et Caroline rentrèrent à la maison. Il était près de deux heures de l'après-midi et Elijah attendait Klaus pour se rendre chez Marcel. Une fois dans la maison Liam se précipita à la vitesse vampirique vers son père et Caroline.

-Vous êtes là ! constata-t-il joyeusement.

-Oui nous sommes là, alors ces devoirs ? demanda son père.

-Tous finis ! répondit Liam fière de lui.

-C'est bien, je vais vous laisser alors je dois partir avec Elijah !

-D'accord, lui dit Caroline.

Klaus lui sourit et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son fils.

-Tu prends soin de Caroline et de Becca pour moi ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas !

-Tu es gentil !

Les deux s'embrassèrent et Klaus se releva.

-Niklaus tu es prêt ? demanda Elijah.

-Oui !

-Reviens vite papa !

-Promis !

Elijah et lui partirent donc chez Marcel pour travailler sur le conflit loup vampire. Liam conduisit Caroline sur la terrasse donnant sur le jardin et Rebekah les rejoint peu de temps après.

-Alors cette visite avec mon frère Caroline ? demanda l'autre blonde.

-Très bien, il m'a montré le quartier français et m'a amené manger c'était génial ! avoua-t-elle.

-Bien, se réjouit Rebekah.

-On fait quoi ? demanda Liam.

-Tu t'ennuie chéri ? Bah je ne sais pas tu pourrais nous montrer tes exploits à ton jeu de ballon là ! lui dit sa tante.

-Ça s'appelle du football tante Becca !

-Oui voilà !

Caroline rigola face au peu d'intérêt que Rebekah portait pour le sport. Elle était pareille de toute façon et cela lui rappelait les soirs de match de football américain à la télé qu'elle devait subir quand elle était en couple avec Matt. Liam était allé chercher son ballon et commença à jongler et dribler. Il était vraiment doué et ses capacités d'hybride apportaient un plus.

-Regarde Caroline !

-Je regarde, je regarde, le rassura-t-elle.

Liam voulait l'impressionner elle et aussi sa tante. Il aimait que l'attention soit sur lui et surtout celle des femmes, il était vraiment comme son père. Liam s'arrêta peu de temps après toute sa démonstration.

-Alors ?

-Tu es très doué chéri ! lui répondit sa tante.

-Oui je suis d'accord ! approuva Caroline.

-Tu as déjà essayé le football américain ? demanda Caroline.

-Non avec papa on préfère le football d'Angleterre c'est bien mieux, le foot américain c'est un sport de brut !

Caroline et Rebekah rigolèrent, il avait raison combien de fois au lycée il y avait eu des accidents sur le terrain.

-Et toi Caroline il y a un sport où tu es doué ? demanda Liam.

-Oh je ne sais pas…..

-Caroline arrêtes tu étais de loin la meilleur pom pom girl du lycée ! lui dit Rebekah.

-Oh tu étais pom pom girl Caroline ?! Comme celle des matchs de football américain à la télé ? demanda Liam avec admiration.

-Oui mais juste dans mon lycée j'étais la capitaine ! Mais je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas au foot américain ? le taquina-t-elle.

-Oui mais eux ils ont des pom pom girls ! répondit le petit garçon.

-Tu nous fais une démonstration ? demanda Rebekah.

-Oh c'est que ça fait longtemps maintenant et…

-Aller Caroline, s'il te plait ! la supplia Liam.

-Oui Caroline regarde la bouille d'ange de mon neveu on ne peut rien lui refuser ! Hein ?

-Tu as raison, alors regardez !

* * *

Du côté des hommes, chez Marcel régnait une ambiance de plomb. Klaus n'était pas d'accord avec Marcel et le faisait bien comprendre.

-Klaus mon pote soit raisonnable c'est la meilleure chose à faire ! lui dit Marcel.

-Marcel, tu ne comprends pas ! Ce sont des loups, tous ce qu'ils veulent c'est se propager et gagner du territoire c'est leur instinct, si on leur laisse une partie de la ville soit sûr que d'ici une semaine ils l'auront pris en entier et de force !

-On bien plus nombreux qu'eux de toutes façon ! Si continue nous les stopperons ! dit Marcel.

-Leur nombre augmente de semaine en semaine Marcel, il pourrait bientôt être plus que nous !

-Mais que proposes-tu d'autre ?

-C'est simple ils ont la forêt nous avons la ville et ça reste comme ça !

Plus tard arrivèrent le chef de la meute Daniel et quelques-uns de ces sbires. Ils entrèrent dans la propriété et furent conduit dans le salon par les hommes de Marcel et de Klaus.

-Daniel ! le salua Marcel.

-Marcel ! répondit ce dernier.

Klaus et Elijah ne dirent pas un mot, et se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête.

-Alors cette proposition ? demanda le loup.

-Et bien nous étions justement en train de la reconsidérer ! expliqua Marcel.

-C'est tout réfléchit en fait, vous rester dans la forêt, ceci est votre territoire et personne de notre espèce a le droit d'y pénétrer ! intervint Klaus.

-Nous en avons assez de vivre comme des rats caché de tous pendant que vous les buveurs de sang pouvaient faire ce que bon vous semble, ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider ! se fâcha Daniel.

Klaus se leva d'un bon de se planta devant lui.

-Laisses moi te dire petit que j'étais ici avant même que ta grand-mère soit née, cette ville m'appartient et appartient aux vampires, vous êtes arrivés trop tard ! Soit vous acceptez, soit vous partez !

-Plus de vampire dans notre forêt hein ? intervint un autre loup au fond de la pièce.

-Exact ! dit Elijah.

-Ton nom je te pris ! demanda Marcel.

-Olivier ! Et il n'y a même pas trois jours j'ai vu une vampire trainer sur notre territoire ! Une petite blonde, je lui ai largement fait regretter d'être venue !

-C'était toi ! dit Klaus en se précipitant vers lui.

-Niklaus ! le retint Elijah.

Mais trop tard Klaus avait déjà arraché le cœur de loup. Il avait osé toucher à Caroline, sa Caroline. Ce n'était pas tolérable et ce chien devait le payer de sa vie ! Quand les loups virent leur frère mort au sol leur sang ne fit qu'un tour et leurs yeux se transformèrent sous la rage. Klaus ne fut pas intimidé et décida lui aussi de sortir les crocs. Il se transforma d'un coup sous les crachements de ses os. Il apparut alors un magnifique loup blanc très imposant qui grognait en direction des loups garou. Il était le mal alpha et devait le montrer et se faire entendre. Les loups qui étaient prêt à attaquer quelques secondes plus tôt se ravisèrent. Ils n'avaient aucune chance devant l'hybride originel et ils le savaient.

-Je pense qu'on en a fini ! déclara Elijah.

-Vous resterez dans votre forêt et aucun vampire n'aura le droit d'y pénétrer. Si cela arrivait il en subira les conséquences ! finit Marcel.

Les loups s'en allèrent donc et emportèrent le corps d'Olivier.

-Mon frère, reviens ! lui demanda Elijah.

Klaus se retransforma et redevient humain à nouveau. Il était au milieu du salon nu comme le jour de sa naissance et pas du tout gêné.

-Et bien tu as fait fort mon pote ! Qu'on lui amène des habilles ! ordonna Marcel à ces hommes.

-Merci ! J'ose espérer qu'ils ne reviendront pas de sitôt !

-Oui, mais dis-moi pourquoi avoir tué Olivier ? Et le « c'était toi » ?

-Il m'énervait et je voulais faire un exemple ! répondit simplement Klaus.

Klaus et Marcel étaient en bon terme désormais et se partageaient plus ou moins le trône de la ville. Mais Klaus ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui parler de Caroline. Après des habilles propre mis à sa disposition il s'habilla et partit avec Elijah. Les deux frères saluèrent Marcel et s'en allèrent.

* * *

Dans la voiture Elijah qui conduisait voulu parler à son frère de son comportement.

-Tu as pris beaucoup de risque en tuant un des leurs !

-Je sais mais je ne pouvais supporter le fait que celui qui est failli tuer Caroline respire encore ! répondit-il.

-Marcel pourrait apprendre à son sujet et se servir d'elle contre toi tu es au courant ?!

-Je sais Elijah, je sais ! répondit-il simplement.

C'était une réaction stupide mais qu'il n'avait pu empêcher et si Marcel voulait s'en prendre à son tour à sa belle qu'il essaie donc ! Il sera mort dans la seconde !

* * *

Klaus et Elijah étaient donc rentrés et se dirigèrent vers les bruits qui venaient de la terrasse. Klaus fut surpris de voir Caroline réaliser salto, pirouette et roue dans le jardin. Liam était en train de la regarder et de l'encourager. Caroline remarqua d'un coup la présence de Klaus et s'arrêta. Il la regardait l'air admiratif et elle le dévisageait en essayant de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

-Papa ! Regardes Caroline me montre ce qu'elle sait faire elle était pom pom girl avant tu sais ! Comme celles à la télé !

-Tu m'en diras tant ! lui dit son père ne souriant à Caroline.

-Oui elle sait même faire le grand écart et elle peut sauter et se retourner dans les airs comme elle veut !

-Liam n'embête pas ton père avec ça, lui dit Caroline gêné d'être le centre d'attention.

-Pas du tout Love, à vrai dire je ne t'avais jamais vu en action et je dois dire que je suis impressionné, tu es très doué !

-Merci ! lui répondit-elle timidement.

Tous s'installèrent dans le salon de jardin disposé sur la terrasse.

-Alors avec les loups comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Rebekah.

-Pas si mal ma fois, on a conclu qu'ils resteraient dans la forêt et qu'aucun vampire ne viendrait dans ce qui est leur territoire ! dit Klaus.

-Et ils ont accepté aussi facilement ? demanda Caroline surprise.

-Non pas tout à fait sweatheart à vrai dire j'ai dû me transformer alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'attaquer pour les calmer ! Et au passage j'ai retrouvé le loup qui t'avais fait du mal et soit sûr qu'il ne pourra plus rien te faire maintenant !

-Merci Klaus ! lui dit-elle.

Caroline était navrée qu'un homme soit mort mais après tout il avait failli la tuer, elle s'avait que Klaus ne pouvait laisser passer ça. Et elle en était reconnaissante. Il continuerait à la protéger toujours, elle le savait.

-Papa tu joues au foot avec moi ? demanda Liam qui en avait marre des conversations d'adultes.

-Bien sûr j'espère que tu t'es bien entraîné avant !

-Oui et même que je vais te battre !

-C'est ce que nous verrons p'tit louveteau ! lui répondit son père.

Ils s'amusaient de l'esprit de fausse compétition entre eux lorsqu'ils jouaient.

-Ah les hommes, Caroline ça te dirais de sortir toi et moi ? demanda Rebekah.

-Pourquoi pas, on va où ?

-Faire du shopping en ville ? proposa-t-elle.

-Okay allons-y ! dit Caroline toute enjouée.

-Soyez prudente ! leur dit Klaus.

-Promis Nik ! lui répondit sa sœur.

* * *

C'est ainsi que les filles partirent en virée shopping laissant Elijah à ses occupations et Liam et Klaus à leur jeu de ballon.

Rebekah connaissait la Nouvelle-Orléans par cœur, et connaissait toutes les bonnes adresses. Elles flânèrent donc de magasin en magasin dans le plus grand centre commercial de la ville. Caroline n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grand, à Mystic Falls il n'y avait que de petites boutiques. Rebekah achetait sans compter et elles avaient dû faire deux aller-retour à la voiture pour poser les paquets tellement elles étaient chargées.

-Oh regarde cette robe elle est sublime ! dit l'originelle devant une vitrine.

-Rebekah tu n'as pas déjà acheté suffisamment de chose pour aujourd'hui ? la taquina Caroline.

-Rooh on dirait Nik ! Bon aller vient je vais l'essayer !

Elles rentrèrent donc dans le magasin et bien sûr la robe allait comme un gant à Rebekah, de toute façon tout lui allait. Une fois la robe payée et rangée dans un sac, elles décidèrent de prendre un café. Elles s'installèrent donc et eurent leur cappuccino rapidement.

-Alors tu aimes la Nouvelle-Orléans ? demanda Rebekah.

-Oui j'adore, c'est tellement différent je comprends pourquoi ton frère voulais m'y emmener !

-Oui et il voulait surtout t'y emmener pour être avec toi ! Tu sais il tient beaucoup à toi !

-Je sais oui !

-Caroline il faut que tu saches un truc ! dit-elle sérieusement.

-Je t'écoute !

-De toute ma vie et Dieu sait qu'elle est longue, je n'ai jamais vu Nik porter un quelconque intérêt pour une femme ! Je sais qu'il t'aime Caroline, il ne t'apprécie pas seulement, il t'aime ! Et je voudrais que tu lui donne une chance. Je sais qu'il a merdé avec Hayley mais il mérite le bonheur et je sais qu'il pourrait l'avoir avec toi à ses côtés. Je suis d'accord qu'il doit se faire pardonner mais je t'en prie ne le rejette pas ! Pas encore !

-Je sais Rebekah, je sais qu'il m'aime depuis longtemps déjà ! J'ai encore besoin de temps pour tout ça, poser les choses à plat ! Et puis il y a Liam aussi, c'est compliqué !

-Liam serait plus que ravie de t'avoir avec lui plus souvent, crois-moi il t'adore !

-Je l'adore aussi !

-Tu compte rester combien de temps ?

-Au début ce n'était pas prévue que je sois là et je comptais rentrer à Mystic Falls retrouver ma mère et revoir Stefan aussi, je pense que je m'en irais bientôt !

-Et tu reviendras après ? Tu reviendras voir mon frère ?

-Oui ! répondit-elle.

-Cool, je suis contente qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde toi et moi ! A vrai dire je savais que Nik te plaisait !

-Oui, je ….. tu sais Rebekah aucun homme avant lui ne m'avait traiter ainsi ! Tu sais les dessins, les cadeaux, les surnoms. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui et je me sens comme étant la plus belle et la chose la plus précieuse au monde !

-Et avant avec Tyler ce n'était pas pareil ?

-Non vraiment rien à voir, ton frère a été plus attentionné avec moi en un an que Tyler durant toute notre relation aussi bien amicale qu'amoureuse ! avoua-t-elle.

-Et avec Matt ?

-Comment es-tu au courant ? rigola Caroline.

-J'ai mes sources !

-Matt est un garçon adorable mais quand nous étions ensemble il ne s'était pas encore remis de sa rupture avec Elena, et j'étais comment dire euh…..

-Au second plan ? Derrière elle ?

-Oui ! En règle générale j'ai toujours été derrière elle ! Elle est plus belle, plus gentille, attire plus les garçons, j'étais très jalouse d'elle avant. Bref et le fait que ton frère me mette au premier plan, carrément sur un piédestal même et bien ça me plait ! J'aime ça chez lui !

-Je comprends ! Allez si on rentrait il commence à se faire tard !

-Oui allons-y.

Rebekah était heureuse, Caroline aimait son frère c'était une évidence. Avec le temps tout finira par s'arranger entre eux et là elle ne pourra pas dire que son couple ou ses amis l'empêche d'être avec Klaus ! Non il finirait ensemble coûte que coûte et elle pourrait bien aider dans le processus.

**J'attends vos avis pour ce chapitre avec impatience et je vous promet plus de Klaroline pour le chapitre 6 ;) Bisous et bon week-end !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde, quasiment une semaine que je n'ai pas publié ! Désolé mais j'espère que les deux OS vous ont permis de patienter. D'ailleurs merci à tous ceux qui les ont lu :)**

**Merci à MARiiN3, MlleKlaroline, claudia, nightmare2054, Klaroline, OceaaneP, mayu87, Analissa, Lilihammer56, Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline, Mel023, et Lea Michaelson pour leur review.**

**Analissa : Merci pour tout ! Oui Klaus en mode mâle dominant et Caroline pom-pom girl lol. Je suis contente que tu es aimé les moment entre Liam et Caroline. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi bisous.**

**OceaaneP : Merci beaucoup bisous, j'espère que ce chapitre sera encore parfait pour toi !**

**Claudia : Salut merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous !**

**Bonne lecture à tous ?**

Chapitre 6 :

C'est donc après la séance shopping que les deux filles rentrèrent à la maison. Il était maintenant 19h et la nuit était tombée. Klaus n'aimait pas savoir sa belle dehors la nuit sans lui pour la protéger mais Elijah l'avait convaincue qu'avec Rebekah elle ne risquait rien. Klaus était avec son fils, ils mettaient la table tous les deux dans la grande salle à manger. Quand Caroline et Rebekah débarquèrent Caroline resta quelque peu choquée par ce spectacle. Elle n'imaginait pas Klaus à un repas de famille.

-Bonsoir Love ! lui dit Klaus.

-Caroline tu es là ! dit Liam en accourant vers elle.

-Oui je suis rentrée ! lui répondit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Et moi aussi je suis là ! bouda légèrement Rebekah.

-Oui tante Becca je sais !

-Alors on mange tous ensemble ? demanda Caroline.

-En effet Love, j'espère que tu aimes les lasagnes !

-Oui, j'adore ça ! Tu les a achetés ?

-Non, il les a faites ! Moi je n'aime que celles de Papa ! intervint Liam.

-Oh, je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais !

-Tu ignores encore pas mal de chose sur moi sweatheart, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il se déplace avec sa démarche assurée et se plaça finalement juste devant elle et la transperça avec son regard.

-Mais on pourrait arranger ça,…après dîner par exemple !

-Euh….oui, répondit Caroline gênée de cette proximité.

Klaus sourit satisfait et s'en alla en cuisine. Caroline était toute rouge ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Rebekah qui ne le fit cependant pas remarquer. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Liam.

-Caroline t'es toute rouge, ça va ? demanda innocemment le petit garçon.

-Euhh….

-Oui ça ira Liam, va aider ton père en cuisine, avec Caroline on va ranger nos achats et on redescendra pour manger !

-Oui ! A toute suite !

Liam s'en alla en trottinant et les filles montèrent dans leur chambre. Caroline se posa sur son lit en soufflant, elle n'en revenait toujours pas de l'effet que Klaus avait sur elle et elle trouvait que de jour en jour cela devenait de plus en plus flagrant. Ca l'inquiétait beaucoup, énormément même ! Elle avait envie d'être avec lui oui mais sa mère, Stefan qu'allaient-ils en penser ? N'allait-elle pas trahir la mémoire de Bonnie ? Et est-ce que cela durera entre lui et elle ? Et si ça ne marche pas, elle ne verrait plus Liam ! Cela rendre triste le petit bout de chou elle le savait et elle aussi serait peinée ! Elle fut interrompue dans tous ces dilemmes par trois petits coups à la porte.

-Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit et une petite tête blonde fit son apparition.

-Caroline, pourquoi tu ne descends pas ? On va manger ! lui dit Liam.

-Oh oui, j'arrive pardon j'étais perdu dans mes pensées je crois.

-C'est pas grave, tu viens ?

-Oui je te suis !

Le petit garçon lui prit la main et la guida comme un vrai gentleman ce que Caroline apprécia. Ils arrivèrent donc dans la salle à manger où tout le monde s'étaient installés. Klaus en bout de table avec Elijah à sa gauche et Rebekah à gauche d'Elijah. Liam dit à Caroline de s'assoir à droite de son père et lui s'installa à côté d'elle. Rebekah servit à tout le monde des lasagnes et tous commencèrent à manger.

-C'est délicieux, dit Caroline.

-Merci Love ! le remercia Klaus.

-Papa fait les meilleures lasagnes ! Il sait cuisiner plein d'autre chose ! Tu cuisines toi Caroline ? demanda Liam.

-Oh moi et la cuisine tu sais ! Par contre je suis plutôt doué en pâtisserie ! dit-elle.

-C'est quoi ton dessert préféré ?

-Hum je dirais le fraisier ! répondit-elle.

-Moi auchi j'adore cha!

-Liam, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! le sermonna son père.

Liam avala et s'excusa.

-Alors et ces boutiques, vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ? demanda Elijah aux deux filles.

-Ouais normal ! dit Rebekah sans plus.

-Oh oui c'était vraiment génial ! Tout était tellement grand j'avais jamais vu ça ! dit Caroline qui au contraire était émerveillée.

-Jamais vu de centre commercial ? demanda Liam limite choqué.

-Tu sais chéri j'habitais dans une petite ville, la cambrousse quoi alors non il n'y avait pas de centre commercial, expliqua-t-elle à l'enfant.

-Je comprends !

Klaus était ravi de voir Caroline et son fils s'entendre si bien, elle utilisait même le surnom affectif « chéri » que Rebekah utilisait elle-même. Les deux étaient déjà très complices et tant mieux. Il voulait être avec elle et il n'aurait pas voulu imposer quelqu'un à son fils alors que celui-ci ne l'aimait pas. Mais avec Caroline on avait peu de chance que les autres ne l'aiment pas.

-Mystic Falls ne sera jamais assez bien pour toi sweatheart ! lui dit Klaus en le murmurant.

Caroline l'entendit et se souvenait de sa tirade : « garçon de cambrousse, vie de cambrousse et ça ne te sera jamais suffisant ». Il avait tellement raison au bon du compte.

Le dîner se poursuivit et Rebekah et Caroline débarrassaient et faisaient la vaisselle. Klaus entra dans la cuisine et vit sa douce en train de mettre les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

-Love, ne t'embêtes pas à faire ça !

-Si, si tu as fait à manger c'est normal que j'aide. Je suis gentiment invitée chez vous je peux au moins me rendre utile ! dit-elle en continuant.

-Mais peut-être que tu pourrais le faire plus tard ? tenta Klaus.

Rebekah compris que son frère voulait parler à Caroline seul à seul et avoir un moment avec elle.

-Caroline, laisses tomber il ne reste plus grand-chose je vais finir seule.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui certaine, vas avec Nik! l'encouragea-t-elle.

-D'accord ! capitula-t-elle.

Klaus en fut ravi et remercia sa sœur d'un clin d'œil. Il proposa son bras à Caroline qui le prit. Ils marchèrent en direction de la terrasse où l'air était frais et la calme régnait. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement et observèrent les étoiles que l'on voyait bien ce soir-là.

-On est bien ici ! dit Caroline.

-Oui et c'est encore mieux quand tu es là !

Elle rougit devant cette phrase. Klaus trouvait toujours tout mieux quand elle était là. Il tenait vraiment à elle.

-Alors tu as réussi à résister à une séance shopping avec ma sœur ? Je te félicite, je sais par expérience que ce n'est pas facile ! plaisanta-t-il.

-Ta sœur a acheter l'équivalent d'une garde-robe entière je crois ! Elle est passionnée ça se voit ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle et moi on s'entendrait bien pour tout te dire, j'ai été surprise.

-Oui, en même temps à Mystic Falls Becca n'a pas été un ange non plus !

-C'est vrai mais maintenant que je la connais mieux, je l'apprécie !

Klaus hocha la tête et lui sourit après une petit moment de silence il finit par se lancer.

-Et moi ? demanda-t-il.

-Toi ?

-Oui moi, est-ce que tu m'apprécies ? Est-ce que je commence à gagner ton pardon ?

-Klaus, je t'apprécie tu le sais ! Je sais que toi tu voudrais plus mais c'est encore trop tôt je suis désolée….

-Je sais, pardonnes-moi c'était stupide de te demander ça ! dit-il en passant sa main sur son visage.

-Non pas du tout, tu as bien fais. Ecoutes Klaus pour moi tu es mon ami, j'aime être avec toi, ta famille et j'adore ton fils. Il me faut juste du temps pour digérer tout ça mais je ne m'en irai pas comme ça. Je veux rester avec toi, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Klaus souriait comme un gamin. Sa douce voulait rester avec lui, c'était un très bon point. Il ne manquait plus qu'à la faire céder à son charme.

-Je suis ravie de te l'entendre dire Love ! Demain c'est lundi et à 8h30 j'amène Liam en cours, tu voudrais venir avec nous ? Je suis sûr que cela lui fera très plaisir et après on pourra sortir tous les deux !

-Oui ce sera avec plaisir !

-Moi j'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école je veux sortir avec toi et Caroline ! dit Liam qui venait de faire son apparition sur la terrasse.

-Jeune homme ce n'est pas poli d'écouter les conversations d'adultes de un, et de deux tu iras à l'école quoi qu'il arrive ! lui dit son père.

Liam s'installa donc sur les genoux de Caroline et tenta une nouvelle approche.

-Caroline s'il te plaît ! la supplia-t-il avec ses yeux de cocker.

-Ton père a raison Liam, l'école c'est important tu dois y aller ! Tu ne veux pas retrouver tes amis ?

-Boff, je te préfère toi à eux !

-Et Juliette ? demanda son père.

-Papa !

-C'est qui Juliette ? demanda Caroline.

-Il se pourrait bien que mon fils est une amoureuse, Love ! le charia Klaus.

-Même pas vrai d'abord, on est juste ami !

-Arrêtes de l'embêter Klaus ! Tu l'aimes bien cette fille ?

-Oui, elle est très gentille et très jolie aussi comme toi !

-Et bien dans ce cas, cela nous fait une raison de plus d'aller à l'école !

-Tu aimais l'école toi Caroline ?

-Comme toi pas trop, mais j'y allais quand même et j'étais contente de retrouver mes amis à chaque fois !

-Et les quater back aussi, la taquina Klaus.

-Pff crétin, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Bon d'accord, mais après la fin des cours on passe la fin de journée ensemble ?

-Bien sûr ! lui dit Caroline.

-D'ailleurs il est temps d'aller au lit pour être en forme demain ! dit Klaus.

-Oui, j'y vais !

Liam fit un bisou à Caroline sur la joue qu'elle lui rendit, et il s'en alla de ses genoux pour embrasser son père. Il partit ensuite à sous sa forme de loup en courant.

-J'ai déjà dit pas de transformation volontaire dans la maison Liam ! le gronda son père au loin.

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rire à cela. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était la famille type mais au moins il y avait de l'ambiance.

* * *

Tout le monde était couché et commençait à dormir. Mais Caroline ne se sentait pas bien, un cauchemar la tourmentait. Elle rêvait de son père encore, de ses paroles et de ses actes quand il voulait la « guérir » de son vampirisme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne cauchemardait plus à propos de cela mais ça avait repris. Elle gigotait dans son lit et gémissait, son front était en sueur. Elle commençait légèrement à crier maintenant.

-Non stop ! Arrêtes ! Pitié !

Liam entendit les cris de son ami et se précipita voir son père, il entra toute suite dans sa chambre et le réveilla en le secouant.

-Papa ! Papa ! PAPA !

-Hummm Liam, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'hybride pas très d'accord pour se lever à 3h du matin.

-C'est Caroline, elle n'arrête pas de crier !

-Quoi ?

Klaus se leva d'un bon et sortit s'en prendre le temps de mettre un tee-shirt. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa belle son fils sur ses talons prêt à la protéger contre quelconque agresseur. Mais quand il entra il vit juste Caroline allongée dans son lit seule, mais qui cauchemardait. Il se précipita vers elle pour la réveiller.

-Caroline !

-Pitié !

-Love, réveilles-toi !

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et s'assit, les larmes sur ses joues et l'air apeuré.

-Klaus, Liam ? demanda-t-elle perdue.

-C'est bon c'est fini sweatheart ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !

-On est là ne tant fait pas ! lui dit Liam qui montait sur le lit pour finalement le prendre dans ses bras.

-Quand je fais un cauchemar papa me fait un câlin pour me rassurer ! expliqua-t-il.

Caroline prit aussi le petit garçon dans ses bras et Klaus passa sa main dans son dos pour la détendre. Les larmes de la jeune femme cessèrent enfin et elle commençait à respirer normalement.

-Tu veux en parler ? lui demanda Liam.

-Non mon chéri tu n'as pas besoin de savoir crois-moi !

-Mais c'est pour te soulager, moi j'en parle à papa !

-Liam, Caroline n'a pas envie ! Va te recoucher maintenant mon grand !

-D'accord papa ! dit Liam en partant.

Il ne restait plus que Klaus et Caroline dans la pièce. Il se doutait qu'elle avait dû rêver de quelque chose qui c'était réellement passé. Une fois où elle s'était fait torturer peut-être voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas en parler à Liam.

-Ca va aller ?

- …..oui…. merci Klaus, lui dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-D'accord, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit vient me voir !

Elle lui fit oui de la tête et il lui sourit et passa ses pouces sur ses joues pour lui hotter les larmes qu'elle avait. Ce contact électrisa Caroline, c'était un geste remplit de tendresse et la jeune fille était touchée. Klaus partit finalement mais avant qu'il n'est pu atteindre la porte Caroline l'interpella.

-Attends !

-Oui ? dit-il en se retournant.

-Est-ce que….. euh…..

-Quoi Love ?

-Je… je peux dormir avec toi, s'il te plait ?

Elle ne voulait pas dormir seule, elle se sentait en danger et savait qu'avec Klaus elle serait en sécurité.

-Bien sûr, viens !

Elle se leva et le suivit, il lui prit la main et la guida dans sa chambre. Cela lui faisait bizarre : Caroline dans sa chambre ! Il en avait rêvé pas mal de fois, mais là il allait devoir se montrer sage, et garder ses mains dans ses poches. Il devait la réconforter et pas lui sauter dessus !

-Installes-toi Love, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle s'exécuta et s'allongea sous la couette toute chaude. Klaus vint lui aussi.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui maintenant ça va mieux, merci.

-De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

-….. Mon père, …quand il m'a torturé.

-Je suis désolé Love, tu ne risques plus rien maintenant je suis là !

-Je sais, merci. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit sweatheart !

Klaus éteignit les lumières et se détendit. Enfin il essayait du moins. C'était dur de savoir sa belle à côté de lui sans pouvoir la toucher. Il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle et briser toutes ses chances avec elle. Mais finalement il sentit la jeune femme se rapprocher d'elle-même et se coller à lui. Il sourit, étant aux anges de cette initiative. Il passa un bras sur elle pour la caller et elle posa sa tête sur son torse nu. Ils s'endormirent rapidement dans cette position des plus confortables.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Liam se leva à 7h et décida d'aller réveiller Caroline. Mais cette dernière n'était pas dans son lit. Il alla dans la salle de bain, rien non plus. Il alla directement voir son père pour le prévenir de ce gros problème. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement.

-Papa ! Caroline n'est pas dans….se stoppa le petit garçon en découvrant son père et Caroline dans le même lit.

-Je suis là Liam, ça va ! répondit-elle un peu gênée par la situation.

-Tu as bien fait de dormir avec papa, moi aussi après un cauchemar je dors avec lui ou avec tante Becca ou oncle Elijah, dit-il naturellement.

Bon ça va apparemment e petit garçon n'était pas choquée de voir une femme dans le lit de son père. Il pensait que c'était normal, il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre le double sens de la situation.

-Va prendre ta douche et t'habiller Liam, on se rejoint à la cuisine pour manger ! lui dit son père.

-Ok !

Il partit donc pour se préparer à aller à l'école.

Caroline était très gênée et évitait de regarder Klaus.

-Désolé je me suis presque endormie sur toi !

-Ce n'est pas grave Love, c'était loin d'être désagréable, lui dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

-Oui mais Liam nous a vus et…

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas comme si on avait fait des choses compromettantes toi et moi je me trompe ? la taquina-t-il.

-T'es bêtes ! Bon je vais me préparer moi aussi !

-Oui de même !

Quand il se leva elle put admirer son corps parfait et son jogging qui tombait négligemment au-dessus de ses fesses. _Putin mais c'est possible d'être aussi canon au réveil ! se dit-elle. _Avec tout ça elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas décollé du lit.

-Trop occupée à admirer pour se lever sweatheart ? lui lança Klaus.

-Euh, …. Je …. J'y vais ! A toute à l'heure ! dit-elle avant de partir à sa vitesse vampirique.

Klaus souriait, il savait qu'il lui faisait de l'effet et en était ravi.

Plus tard les trois se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Caroline et Klaus une poche de sang chacun et Liam son bol de céréales.

-Tu ne bois jamais de sang Liam ? demanda Caroline intriguée.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin ! répondit-il simplement.

-Il devra en prendre quand il aura arrêté sa croissance, à ses 20 ans. Pour l'instant il peut manger comme un humain normal ! expliqua un peu plus Klaus.

-Ah d'accord ! _Ce gamin est vraiment unique pensa-t-elle._

Une fois le petit déjeuner pris, Liam posa son sac à dos sur ses épaules et alla en voiture suivit de son père et Caroline. Klaus s'installa bien sûr au volant, Caroline à ses côtés et Liam derrière au milieu. Le trajet se fit dans le silence et Liam était très heureux que Caroline l'accompagne elle aussi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une maman comme ça, comme tous ses copains.

-On est arrivés mon grand, dit Klaus en se garant à côté du trottoir devant l'école.

-Merci papa, à toute à l'heure alors !

-Passe une bonne journée Liam ! dit Caroline.

-Toi aussi Caroline, prend la main de papa pour ne pas te perdre si jamais il y a du monde ! Bisous ! dit-il en claquant la porte.

Une fois que Klaus vit son fils entrer dans l'école il redémarra et conduisit là où il avait l'intention d'amener sa belle.

-Alors où va-t-on ?

-Surprise Love ! Mais tu me tiendras bien la main pour ne pas te perdre hein ? plaisanta-t-elle.

-Ouais, nous verrons ! rigola-t-elle.

**Fini pour ce chapitre 6 ! Il vous a plu ? J'attends vos review avec impatience. **

**Passez un bon week end (de 3 jours) bisous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Merci à Analissa, Justine, Lea Michaelson, nightmare2054, Oceaanep, Mel023, mayu81, MlleKlaroline, Klaroline, MARiiN3, Anonyme Y, Lilihammer56, Rin-sesshomaru1, glee4 et Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses (je pense qu'il n'y a que des filles dites-moi si je me trompe) à me laisser de review, ça me fait très plaisir :)**

**Analissa : je suis contente que les moments Klaroline te plaise, il y en aura plein dans ce chapitre. En effet Liam commence vraiment à voir Caroline comme ça mère et ça va continuer ainsi, oui elle est mieux qu'Hayley complétement d'accord ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bisous !**

**Justine : Salut toi ! Oui tu verras que Liam va de plus en plus faire en sorte que son père et Caroline soient ensemble. Le plan de Klaus continue dans ce chapitre je te laisse découvrir ça avec ce chapitre et me dire ce que tu en pense. Ah et aussi tu verras un passage avec un Klaus jaloux et j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Gros bisous !**

**Oceaanep : Oui le famille parfaite lol, merci pour tout bisous !**

**Mayu87 : Merci, je suis contente que ça t'es plu ! Bisous.**

**AnonymeY : Salut ! Je suis contente de te retrouver pour cette fic. Oui Liam est tout innocent et à ces p'tites réflexions :) bisous !**

**Glee4 : Salut, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

Chapitre 7 :

Klaus et Caroline avaient donc déposé Liam à l'école et filaient pour leur journée. Klaus avait bien sûr tout prévue et Caroline n'avait réellement aucune idée d'où il l'emmenait ce qui la frustrée beaucoup.

-On est bientôt arrivé ?

-Bientôt sweatheart, tu ne vas pas quand même te mettre à faire comme Liam et me demander combien de temps il reste toute les cinq minute ? Si ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Aussi c'est de ta faute, tu ne veux pas me dire où on va et tu sais très bien comment je suis !

-Oh oui, je sais très bien que tu as un tempérament à toujours tout contrôler et préparer. J'aime ça chez toi mais pour une fois tu vas te laisser guider !

Elle croisa les bras et soupira de résignation, Klaus n'allait rien lui dire il fallait qu'elle prenne son mal en patience.

-En plus t'es trop mignonne quand tu fais la tête !

Elle se mit à rougir comme ne tomate fasse à ce compliment, il s'amusait à la déstabiliser et à la tester, et elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

Après quelques minutes de route ils arrivèrent en face d'un ancien bâtiment ressemblant à un musée Caroline regarda Klaus et l'interrogea du regard.

-Nous sommes au musée d'art de la Nouvelle-Orléans Love !

-C'est beau !

- Ce qu'i l'intérieur l'est encore plus, on y va ? demanda-t-il en lui présentant son bras

-C'est partie ! répondit-elle en posant son bras sur le sien.

Le musée avait une architecture atypique et Caroline avait hâte de voir l'intérieur. Ils marchèrent et arrivèrent dans l'entrée du bâtiment, alors qu'elle pensait aller au guichet Klaus continua tout droit.

-Euh Klaus il faut acheter des entrées, je ne veux pas contraindre les humains, tu le sais, dit-elle à voix basse.

-Moi contraindre des humains sweatheart ? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes ! dit-il ironiquement.

-C'est ça moque toi !

-Ne sois pas comme ça Love, je rigolais ! Et ne t'en fait pas nous n'aurons pas besoin d'entrée !

-Pourquoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car ils étaient déjà arrivés au niveau des vigiles vérifiant les tickets. Un grand homme baraqué était devant eux, et Caroline ne savait pas comment Klaus allait faire sans le contraindre. Mais ce qu'elle vu l'étonna.

-Monsieur Mickaelson, bonjour nous sommes ravie de vous revoir !

-De même, j'amène une amie pour une visite !

-C'est ce que je vois, allez-y et profitez bien !

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, à la prochaine !

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent tranquillement et purent accéder aux œuvres exposées.

-J'ai mes entrées ici, Love ! se vanta-t-il.

-C'est ce que je vois oui !

-Alors je te propose de voir d'abord les peintures et ensuite nous pourront nous balader dans les jardins où sont placées des statues et sculpture ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

-On fait ça oui, tu la dis toute à l'heure je me laisse guider !

-Parfait, allons-y !

Klaus guida donc Caroline dans les différents coins du musée, lui montrant les tableaux, expliquant leur histoire, les auteurs, et en lui montrant ses préférés. Et souvent les préférés de Klaus étaient aussi de Caroline. Ils admirèrent donc chaque peinture pendant pas mal de temps et Klaus décida de surprendre encore plus sa belle.

-Viens il faut que tu voies un autre endroit, c'est là qu'ils exposent des œuvres provisoires !

-Je te suit ! lui dit-elle.

Il arrivèrent donc à l'endroit que Klaus voulait, différentes peintures étaient exposées en effet la plupart de personne non professionnelles mais néanmoins douées. Caroline les observait toute mais une attira plus particulièrement son attention. C'était un portrait, son portrait ! Elle regarda le nom de l'auteur : Klaus Mickaelson évidemment ! Elle était dans sa robe de bal de promo blanche, celle que Klaus lui avait prêter. Elle était représentée en pied, le regard au loin et un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle se trouvait magnifique dessus, bien plus qu'en réalité. Mais cela devait être ainsi que Klaus devait la voir. Elle était émue personne n'avait fait un truc pareil pour elle, il n'y avait que lui !

-Tu l'aimes ?

-C'est euh….c'est vraiment magnifique Klaus ! elle n'arrivait pas trop à trouver ses mots avec l'émotion.

-C'est toi qui est magnifique sweatheart, je n'ai fait que te représenter !

Elle rigola doucement un peu gêner.

-C'est pour ça, alors ?

-Pour ça quoi ?

-Les entrées gratuites, ton choix de musée !

-Oui, je voulais te montrer cette peinture, je l'ai faite il y a un an et l'ai exposé ici. Je pense que je pourrais la récupérer d'ici quelque mois, en attendant elle a beaucoup de succès ! lui dit-il avec un regard charmeur.

-1 ans ?

-Tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais oublier Caroline, cela ne devrais pas te surprendre ! dit plus sérieux.

Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, ne tenant plus elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Cela surpris beaucoup Klaus, qui ne s'attendait pas à un geste d'affection de sa part et en public de surcroit. Il lui rendit son étreinte en la serrant fort contre lui. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Merci, ça me touche vraiment.

-J'en suis ravie !

Il se détachèrent enfin, tous les deux un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Soudain une femme d'un certain âge vient les voir.

-Excusez-moi, mais êtes-vous la femme représentée sur cette œuvre ?

-Oui c'est moi et voici l'auteur ! dit-elle en mettant Klaus en avant.

-Elle est magnifique, vous avez du talent jeune homme et votre muse vous fait faire un travail exceptionnel !

-C'est vrai oui ! admis Klaus.

Caroline rougit face aux paroles de cette femme. Elle était la muse de Klaus ! C'était bien plus fort qu'une simple attirance entre eux, elle commençait à s'en apercevoir de plus en plus.

-Continuez ainsi surtout et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur dans votre couple !

-Oh on est pas… commença à corriger Caroline, mais Klaus la coupa et la pris par la taille.

-Merci beaucoup !

La femme s'en alla laissant le faux couple seul.

-Pourquoi tu lui as fait croire que nous étions ensemble ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

-Elle en paraissait tellement convaincue que je ne voulais pas la décevoir, et puis je ne trouve pas l'idée déplaisante ! Pas toi ?

-Si ! Non ! J'en sais rien !

Klaus voyait son embarra et décida d'arrêter de la pousser à avouer ses sentiments, pour le moment bien sûr.

-On sort dans les jardins ? proposa-t-il pour dévier la conversation.

-Oui ! se réjouit-elle.

Ils marchèrent ensemble un moment admirant la flore et les sculptures placées ici et là. Caroline aimait être ici, avec lui. L'instant était calme et agréable. Klaus à un moment prit la main de Caroline. En sentant cela la belle blonde se tourna vers lui l'air surpris.

-Liam ne veux pas que tu te perdes, tu te souviens ?

-Ouais bonne excuse ! se moqua-t-elle.

Elle ne retira cependant pas sa main de la sienne, elle ne le voulait pas et lui était aux anges de sa décision. Ils marchèrent en silence comme un vrai couple, mais cela ne faisait en aucun cas étrange. Midi arriva bien vite et Klaus proposa à sa belle d'aller manger dans un petit restaurant du centre-ville. Elle accepta bien évidemment cette proposition. Ils mangeaient tous les deux et parlaient de tout et de rien, mais Klaus ne put s'empêcher d'en savoir plus par rapport à son rêve d'hier soir.

-Caroline je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Oh quand tu m'appelles Caroline c'est que c'est sérieux ! rigola-t-elle.

-En effet, rigola-t-il avec elle. Elle le connaissait bien.

-Dis-moi ! l'encouragea-t-elle.

-Par rapport à hier soir, ton rêve. Tu m'as dit que ton père t'avait torturé, je ne le savais pas !

-Oui, c'était après que tu es brisé la malédiction, mon père est revenue en ville. Mme Lockwood avait des soupçons sur moi et ma véritable nature, elle m'a livré à mon père. Il disait qu'il voulait me guérir de mon vampirisme.

-Et comment il s'y est pris ?

-…..

-Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire si tu n'en a pas envie, lui dit-il sincèrement.

Caroline prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans son explication.

-Il m'a enlevé ma bague de jour et me montrait un poche de sang, à chaque fois que mes veines et mes crocs apparaissaient il laissait le soleil entrer dans la cave où j'étais pour me brûler. Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter mais il n'a jamais voulu, expliqua-t-elle un peu bouleversée.

-Il a fait ça à sa propre fille ! se scandalisa Klaus.

-Il disait que si j'assimilais le sang à la douleur je n'en voudrais plus ! Mon père a été élevé dans la haine des vampires. Il s'y connaissait en contrôle et résistait même à la compulsion vampirique avec son entrainement et sans verveine.

-Les vampires ont besoin de sang, c'est inévitable. Il a était fou de penser pouvoir t'en sevrer !

-C'était soit ça soit il me tuait ! Mais c'est fini maintenant et il a finit par m'accepter même si nous avons perdue pas mal d'année en étant séparés !

-Oui il a était absent durant ton enfance n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est ça ! dit-elle triste.

-Sincèrement Caroline, tu es le seule vampire que j'ai vu avec autant d'humanité en lui ! Ton père pensait peut-être que tu étais un monstre mais il se trompait lourdement. Tu n'en es pas un, je peux te l'assurer !

-Merci Klaus ! lui dit-elle le moral un peu remontée avec ses paroles.

Ils continuèrent à manger et Klaus se leva à la fin du repas pour payer l'addition. En d'autres circonstances il aurait obligé les serveurs d'oublier la note mais Caroline était là et il devait faire bonne figure.

Au même moment Caroline était seule à la table rangeant ses affaires quand un homme s'approcha et s'installa sans aucune gêne à la place de Klaus.

-Bonjour !

-Euh bonjour ! dit-elle.

-Je vous observe depuis pas mal de temps et je dois admettre que vous êtes ravissante !

-Et bien si vous m'observez depuis longtemps vous avez pu voir que je n'étais pas seule !

-Vous étiez plutôt distants pour un couple j'en ai déduis que ce n'était qu'un ami !

-C'est exact, avoua-t-elle.

-Je m'appelle Chris ! Et vous ?

C'est à ce moment-là que Klaus arriva derrière lui et le pris par les épaules et le leva de la chaise l'air furieux.

-Elle s'appelle « je suis accompagnée » maintenant tu dégages d'ici et tu la laisses tranquille ou je t'arrache le foie !

-Klaus calmes-toi ! Lâches le ! lui dit Caroline qui avait peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Chris était lui terrorisé face à l'hybride, il regrettait son initiative de draguer cette belle blonde.

Klaus inspira à fond et se calma, il lâcha le garçon et pris Caroline par la main.

-Allez Love, on y va !

Il marcha très vite pour pouvoir sortir du restaurant le plus vite possible, Caroline le suivant. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture une fois qu'il est ouvert la portière à Caroline.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui ça va ne t'en fais pas !

-Il ne t'as pas touché ?!

-Mais non enfin je vais bien, qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Rien, rien !

-Oh non !

-Quoi ?

-Tu es jaloux ! se moqua-t-elle.

-Non !

-Oh si !

-Oui d'accord, je ne supporte pas qu'un autre homme t'approches et te dragues sous mon nez !

Caroline rigola de plus belle.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! se vexa-t-il.

-Excuses-moi mais c'est marrant ! Toi Niklaus Mickaelson, l'hybride originel t'es jaloux d'un simple garçon !

-….

-Oh fais pas la tête Klaus, je trouve ça attentionné, mais tu sais je peux gérer ça seule !

-Oui je sais Love !

-Bon allez on oublie ! En plus il est bientôt 15h Liam va sortir de cours !

-Tu as raison Love, allons le chercher ! se réjouit Klaus.

Il était heureux que Caroline le prenne bien et pas qu'elle lui sorte un discours du style « Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, je ne t'appartient pas je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre » même s'il le mériterait. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre homme l'approche et la voulait pour lui tout seul. Il était très possessif mais c'était comme ça et il était probable que son côté loup y soit pour quelque chose. Caroline elle trouvait que c'était une preuve d'amour, jusqu'à un certains point, et vu qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par ce Chris elle était ravie que Klaus soit intervenu.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure à l'école de Liam. Ils restaient dans la voiture en l'attendant. Il sortit de l'école mais accompagné d'une petite fille de son âge, cheveux blonds et bouclés. Ils discutaient tranquillement et la jeune fille souriait à Liam de toutes ses dents.

-Tiens tiens, mais c'est que mon fils se débrouille bien !

-C'est elle Juliette alors ? demanda Caroline.

-C'est elle oui !

-Il est amoureux d'elle, c'est trop mignon ! s'extasia-t-elle.

-C'est surtout drôle oui !

-Arrêtes d'embêter ton fils !

-Oh et pourquoi j'écouterai sweatheart ! la taquina-t-il.

Il s'était rapprocher d'elle pour la tester un peu, leur visage étaient très proche maintenant et ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

Juste à ce moment-là Liam entra dans la voiture.

-Coucou !

-Salut mon grand ! Bien l'école ?

-Très bien, et toi Caroline ça va?

-Ca va Liam, on est allé au musée avec ton père et on a mangé !

-Cool ! On fait quoi alors ? demanda le petit garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que toi tu veux faire ? demanda Caroline.

-Rejoindre Juliette au square ! répondit Klaus pour lui.

-PAPA !

-KLAUS !

Dirent Caroline et Liam en même temps, ce qui fit rire l'originel.

* * *

Finalement ils allèrent effectivement au square, il y avait pas mal d'enfant, Caroline et Klaus étaient assis sur un banc surveillant Liam.

-Ca fait tellement bizarre !

-Quoi Love ?

-Tout ça, te voir là dans une aire de jeu à surveiller ton fils ! Ça change !

-En mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non en bien ! le rassura-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Liam revint vers eux au même instant.

-Ca va mon grand ? demanda son père.

-J'ai soif papa !

-Je n'ai rien sur moi ! répondit son père embêter.

-Tiens ! intervint Caroline en sortant sa petite bouteille d'eau de son sac.

-Merci Caroline !

Liam but et repartie aussi sec pour jouer avec ses amis. Caroline le regarder avec amour, et tristesse à la fois. Elle ne pourra pas avoir la chance d'élever un enfant elle.

-Tu aurais fait une bonne mère Caroline, j'en suis sûr ! lui dit Klaus savant ce à quoi elle pensait.

-Merci ! Ça n'arrivera pas c'est comme ça, faut laisser tomber maintenant !

Il lui pris la main pour la réconforter, il savait que Caroline était une femme forte mais elle avait aussi ses petits moment de faiblesse comme tout le monde.

* * *

Après deux bonnes heures au square les trois rentrèrent à la maison. Liam fit ses devoirs et toute la famille mangea les pizzas que Rebekah avait faites. Liam ne voulait pas aller au lit comme d'habitude et voulait rester avec Caroline. Mais cette dernière avait réussi à négocier avec lui, elle allait le coucher ce soir si il ne faisait pas de caprice. C'est ce qui se passa, Caroline était assise sur le rebord du grand lit, avec Liam allongé sous les couvertures au chaud et les paupières qui se fermaient.

-Caroline, comment tu sais si une fille t'aime bien ?

-C'est à propos de Juliette ?

-Oui, mais quand j'en parle à papa il se moque !

-Ton père est comme ça, parfois c'est un vrai gamin ! rigola-t-elle.

-T'as raison !

-Je l'ai vu à la sortie de l'école ta Juliette elle est très jolie et vue comme elle te regardait et buvait tes paroles, crois-moi chéri tu ne la laisses pas indifférent !

-C'est vrai, tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr !

-Comme toi avec papa ?

-Comment ça ? demanda Caroline perdue.

-Vous aussi vous vous regardez d'une certaine façon, les sourires et tout ça ! C'est ça l'amour ?

-Euh…. Je sais pas Liam !

-D'accord ! dit-il en bayant.

-Bon il faut que tu dormes maintenant, il est tard !

-Oui, mais fais-moi un bisou avant !

-Bien sûr !

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui donna un bisou sur sa joue et tendit la sienne pour qu'il fasse de même.

-Dors bien Liam, à demain !

-Toi aussi Caroline, bonne nuit !

Elle sortit alors de la chambre alors que Liam s'endormait peu à peu. Elle repensait à ces paroles. Elle lui avait expliqué un peu l'amour et s'était vendue elle-même. Avec Klaus tout était différent, et Liam avait raison elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire et de boire ses paroles à chaque fois. Elle était amoureuse de lui et se rendait compte que de plus en plus elle désirait au plus profond d'elle sauter le pas avec lui. Etre avec lui tout simplement. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle maintenant, qu'elle lui dise tout. Mais pendant qu'elle marchait dans le couloir quelqu'un arriva par derrière et lui tordit le cou, stoppant ainsi son initiative. Tout devint alors noir pour elle et elle fut emmenée ailleurs loin de Klaus.

**Je vous laisse en plein suspense, ne me tuez pas pitié !**

**On se retrouve très vite pour la suite en attendant laissez-moi vos avis dans une review ! Bisous !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à tous :) j'ai vu que vous étiez tous très remonté par rapport à la fin du dernier chapitre, voilà pourquoi je poste tout de suite ce nouveau chapitre. Je ne voulais pas vous faire trop attendre trop longtemps non plus )**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson, Lilihammer56, Justine, Analissa, Mel023, , MlleKlaroline, OceaaneP, MARiiN3, SweetyK, Klaroline, nightmare2054, Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline, AnonymeY, glee4 et Rin-sesshomaru1 pour leur review !**

**Justine : ****Salut, je suis contente que tu es aimé le Klaus jaloux et si tu le souhaite je referai faire des crises de jalousie à notre hybride préféré ! Tu découvriras tout sur le kidnapping de Caroline dans ce chapitre, gros bisous !**

**Analissa : ****Oui Klaus a beaucoup d'ennemi dur de trouver hein ? Tu découvriras tout ça dans ce chapitre et j'espère que ça te plairas, bisous !**

** : ****Salut, je suis contente que tu aimes, à bientôt bisous !**

**OceanneP : ****Oui la bagarre est à prévoir je te laisse découvrir cela dans ce chapitre, bisous !**

**AnonymeY : ****Et oui désolé j'ai coupé ici, mais je poste juste le lendemain dans ce genre de cas ! Bisous !**

**Glee4 : ****Merci beaucoup, bisous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Klaus était dans le salon en train de dessiner, avec sa sœur et son frère. Caroline devait redescendre dans peu de temps juste après avoir couché Liam, il l'attendit donc, mais trop longtemps à son goût.

-Ce n'est pas bizarre que Caroline ne doit pas revenue ? demanda Rebekah.

-C'est justement ce à quoi je pensais ! Je vais aller voir ! dit Klaus.

Il monta donc à l'étage à la recherche de sa belle. Il commença par sa chambre où elle n'y était pas, puis alla dans celle de Liam, où son fils dormait à point fermé. Il alla aussi dans son atelier mais toujours rien. Il se concentra et utilisa son ouïe sur développée pour la repérer, mais toujours rien. Elle était partie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ! Elle lui avait dit qu'elle resterait avec lui ! Il pensait qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Mais il fut contredit par une chose : ses affaires étaient toujours là. Dans sa chambre il y avait encore ses valises elle n'était donc pas partie, enfin pas de son plein grès. On l'avait prise et avec tous les ennemies de Klaus s'était évident. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il fallait qu'il la retrouve et vite avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoique ce soit ! Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipita vers Elijah.

-Elijah ! Caroline n'est plus là !

-Comment ça plus là ?

-Elle n'est plus dans la maison mais ses affaires y sont, elle a été enlevé c'est une évidence !

-Mais par qui ? demanda Rebekah affolée.

-Les loups, je pense ! répondit Klaus.

-Ou pire que les loups ! dit Elijah.

-Qui ? demanda son frère intrigué.

-Marcel ! Il a dut comprendre quand tu as tué Olivier !

-Merde !

-Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? demanda sa sœur.

-Pour faire pression sur moi pour que je lui cède le trône entièrement cette fois !

-On va chez lui alors ? demanda Elijah.

-Oui et maintenant ! Becca restes à la maison avec Liam s'il te plait !

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas je m'occupe de lui ! Allez-y !

C'est ainsi que les deux frères Mickaelson partirent au beau milieu de la nuit.

* * *

Caroline commençait doucement à ouvrir les yeux et sortir de son état comateux. Quand elle retrouva sa vision elle observa ce qui l'entourait. Elle était dans une pièce sombre et attachée à une chaise avec des cordes trempées de verveine. Elle ne savait pas où elle était mais savait qu'on l'avait enlevé. Qui ou pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit mais elle ne pouvait pas se retourner pour voir son kidnappeur. Mais ce dernier se retrouva bien vite devant elle et lui fit face. Un homme grand de couleur noire avec un sourire immense sur son visage se tenait devant elle.

-Enfin réveillée jolie cœur !

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

-Que de question ! Je m'appelle Marcel pour commencer, et toi tu es la douce Caroline n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue du dos de sa main.

Elle ne répondit pas, complétement terrorisée et dégoutée par ce geste.

-C'est bien ça ! J'avais raison alors, Klaus a fini par aimer. Dommage pour lui !

-Que lui voulez-vous ?

-C'est très simple en fait, je veux la Nouvelle Orléans, qu'il parte et ne revienne pas ! Qu'il me laisse faire comme je l'entends !

-Il ne vous laissera jamais la ville !

-Avant non, mais avec toi comme moyen de pression si !

-Je ne suis rien pour lui ! mentit-elle.

-Ne mens pas chaton, tu es chez lui, et il a tué un des loups parce qu'il t'avait attaqué ! Je pense qu'il tient à toi et même qu'il t'aime ! Et l'amour est la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire ! C'est même lui qui me l'a appris !

-Relâchez-moi ! dit-elle en essayant de se détacher, mais les cordes la brulaient énormément.

-Oh non, je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi en l'attendant ! Quand dis-tu ?

-Pitiez ! Je vous en supplie !

Marcel était derrière elle à présent et elle l'entendait fouiller dans un placard.

-Ah les voilà ! dit

Caroline craignait le pire et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Marcel tenait dans chaque main un pieu de diamètre conséquent. Il les planta dans les cuisses de Caroline qui hurla de souffrance.

-Alors jolie cœur, on fait moins la maligne quand l'hybride n'est pas là pour te protéger ! C'est vrai que tu es très jolie, je sais pourquoi tu l'attire ! Je me demande s'il t'a déjà eu !

Caroline ne répondait rien face à ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Marcel se rapprocha de son visage pour lire en elle.

-Non, pas encore n'est-ce pas ? Bien, je pourrais peut-être te souiller et après il ne voudra plus jamais de toi ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

Caroline frémit d'horreur elle préférait encore mille pieux en elle que les attouchements de Marcel. Il fallait que Klaus arrive ! C'est ça, quand il venait tout s'arrangeait il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre elle avait confiance en lui !

* * *

Klaus conduisait comme un fou mais Elijah ne pipa pas un mot sachant très bien que son frère voulait voler au secours de Caroline le plus vite possible. Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Marcel et Klaus ne prit même pas la peine de s'annoncer et défonça la porte. Les acolytes de Marcel arrivèrent bien vite.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda un des vampires à Klaus.

-Où est Marcel ?! Répondit-il par une autre question.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas !

Klaus le pris alors par la gorge et le menaça.

-Dis-moi toute suite où il se trouve où je te tue !

-…

-Parfait !

Klaus arracha le cœur du jeune homme qui retomba mollement sur le sol.

-Quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Elijah lui aussi en colère.

Marcel fit enfin son entrée, de façon très théâtrale.

-Niklaus Mickaelson, que me vaut ta visite ?

-Où est-elle ?

-Qui donc ?

-Dépêches toi de me dire où elle est ! dit Klaus furieux.

-Et si nous discutions, un peu ? D'homme à homme ?

-Que veux-tu ? demanda Klaus sachant pertinemment qu'il libérerait Caroline en échange de quelque chose.

-Si vite ? Tu l'aimes vraiment, conclu Marcel.

- Viens-en au faite ! Et vite !

-Doucement mon ami laisse-moi le temps de poser le tout dans ma tête ! Toi amoureux ! Je suis déçue Klaus ! Qu'est-il arrivé à « l'amour est la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire » ?

-…

-C'est toi qui me l'avait enseigné, n'est-ce pas ?

Klaus serrait les points à se briser les articulations et respirait fort d'énervement.

-Que veux-tu ? demanda Elijah voyant son frère sur le point d'exploser.

-La ville ! Laisses-moi la Nouvelle Orléans ! Mets la sous mon unique commandement, comme avant que tu ne reviennes ! Et tu pourras reprendre ta délicieuse petite blonde !

-Tu es fou ! Ce manège a assez durée !

-Oh non Klaus, vois-tu vous êtes des originels oui mais il n'y a pas moins de 25 vampires ici avec moi, vous ne pouvez rien faire !

Ses servants approchèrent pour appuyer ses propos. Ils étaient trop nombreux, impossible de tous les avoir à deux !

-Peut-être voudrais-tu de l'aide pour faire ton choix, suis-moi !

Klaus suivit Marcel dans un des couloirs de son manoir, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte tout était silencieux jusqu'à qu'un cri se fasse entendre. Celui de Caroline ! Klaus voulut de précipiter dans la pièce mais il fut retenu par trois autres vampires.

-Lâches-là tu m'entends ! Toute suite !

On entendait les cris de Caroline se succéder les uns à la suite des autres. Deux des sbires de Marcel s'amusaient à lui jeter de la verveine sur sa peau à présent dénudée mis à part ses sous-vêtements.

-Alors ? Que décides-tu ?

C'était trop dur pour Klaus de laisser sa ville dans les mains de Marcel. Mais cela l'était encore plus d'entendre sa belle souffrir. Il savait qu'il allait la tuer s'il refusait et ça il ne pourrait jamais ce le pardonner.

-C'est d'accord ! La ville est à toi, relâches-la maintenant !

-Wow, regardez qui s'est transformé en toutou bien sage ! dit Marcel faisant rire son entourage.

Il ouvrit la porte et dit aux deux vampires à l'intérieur de sortir ce qu'ils firent.

-Vas retrouver ton jouet enfin ce qu'il en reste ! dit-il à Klaus avec tout le mépris du monde, puis s'en alla.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de commencer une bagarre Caroline avait besoin de lui. Il se précipita dans la pièce, elle empestait la verveine à plein nez. Il entendait les pleurs de Caroline et se précipita vers elle. Il la vit alors, là attachée en sous-vêtements, la tête baissée en soumission. Qu'avaient-ils bien put lui faire subir comme souffrance. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur pour qu'elle puisse remarquer sa présence.

-Love ?

Elle releva la tête en entendant son surnom. Il put voir son beau visage strié de larmes.

-Klaus, tu es là ! dit-elle soulagée.

-Oui c'est bon, c'est fini ! Je suis tellement désolé sweatheart ! dit-il en la détachant.

-Attention elles sont pleines de verveine ! lui dit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! répondit-il juste.

Il s'en fichait de se bruler les mains, tant que Caroline était sauver le reste lui importait peu. Une fois qu'il eut finit de la détacher il l'aida à se lever.

-Où sont tes vêtements ?

-Je ne sais pas, ils les ont arrachés je crois ! dit-elle en sanglotant.

Klaus enleva sa veste et la plaça sur Caroline. Elle était plus longue sur elle et donc pouvait cacher ce qu'il y avait à cacher. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras à la façon d'une mariée et elle ne broncha pas, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle savait qu'elle était désormais en sécurité. Il l'emporta à sa vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la voiture avec Elijah qui suivait derrière. Il s'installa à l'arrière toujours avec Caroline dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas la laisser tout comme elle qui était très bouleversée par tout cela. Elijah compris et conduisit le plus vite possible jusqu'à la maison.

* * *

Malheureusement un petit garçon curieux avait entendu la conversation des adultes et s'était précipité en bas. Il alla retrouver sa tante pour en savoir plus.

-Tante Becca ! Où est Caroline, qui la enlevé ?!

-Liam, tu n'aurais pas dut entendre ça !

-Trop tard j'ai entendue, il faut que j'aille aider papa et oncle Elijah à la retrouver !

-Non, tu restes ici jeune homme ! Ton père m'a fait promettre de te garder !

-Mais, non je dois y aller Caroline est en danger ! protesta-t-il.

-Ton père et Elijah s'en occupent ils vont la ramener.

-Mais…..

-Pas de mais Liam, remonte te coucher !

-Mais je ne peux pas dormir !

-Alors restes avec moi au salon on va les attendre ! capitula-t-elle.

Elle s'installa et fit signe à son neveu de s'assoir sur ses genoux. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et le berça.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Caroline !

-Moi non plus chéri, ne t'en fais pas ton père va la ramener ! Ca va aller !

Rebekah continua de serrer fort Liam contre elle pour le rassurer et se rassurer elle-même. Elle aussi était inquiète pour le bébé vampire, elle avait commencé à l'apprécier et savait à quel point son frère l'aimait. S'il la perdait ce serait un véritable cataclysme !

Heureusement pour tous, Klaus et Elijah arrivèrent enfin, Caroline dans les bras de l'originel.

-Vous êtes là ! dit Rebekah.

-Oui, montes avec Niklaus avec deux poches de sang Caroline en aura besoin ! lui dit Elijah.

-Liam que fais-tu debout ?! lui demanda son père.

-J'ai entendue quand vous avez dit que Caroline avait disparue je voulais partir la sauver mais tante Becca m'en a empêché !

-Bon, viens montons ! dit Klaus toujours sa belle tremblante de peur dans ses bras.

Ils montèrent tous ensemble alors, Klaus alla dans la chambre d'ami qu'occupait Caroline et la déposa dans son lit et s'assit avec elle pour ne pas la laisser. Rebekah lui tendit une poche de sang.

-Merci, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle but la poche et la suivante d'une traite. Liam était lui aussi monté sur le lit et était assis de l'autre côté de Caroline.

-Ca va Caroline ?

-Oui chéri, tout va bien maintenant ne t'inquiètes pas !

Il s'allongea pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses petits bras et lui embrasser la joue.

-J'ai eu peur de ne plus te revoir !

-Moi aussi Liam !

Rebekah pleurait presque devant cette scène émouvante, et Klaus fut ravie avec Liam Caroline avait l'air d'aller mieux. Elle était en sécurité maintenant. Liam se détacha d'elle enfin et lui sourit.

-Mon chéri, laissons papa et Caroline tous les deux d'accord ? lui dit sa tante.

-Oui d'accord !

Il prit la main de sa tante et sortit de la pièce. Klaus se retrouva seule avec Caroline et s'allongea lui aussi à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras où elle s'y blottit.

-Je suis tellement désolé mon Ange !

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu es venu me sauver Klaus, lui dit-elle.

-Oui, mais sans moi rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, dit-il plein de reproche.

-C'est bon, je vais bien maintenant ! Je suis avec toi c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais ne me laisse pas s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi !

-Cela ne mettait même pas venue à l'idée de te quitter sweatheart ! Il faudrait peut-être que tu te mettes en pyjama tu seras mieux !

-Oui tu as raison !

Ils se détachèrent et Caroline se leva toujours la veste de Klaus sur elle. Elle prit ses affaires pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain. Klaus fit de même mais avec sa vitesse vampirique pour être sûr d'être là quand elle aurait fini. C'est ce qui se passa. Klaus était déjà sous la couette et Caroline s'y mit elle aussi. Elle se blottit une nouvelle fois contre lui.

-Tu sais je voulais te parler de quelque chose avant que…. Tu sais !

-Oui je sais ! Dis-moi !

-Je te pardonne Klaus, et je suis bien avec toi et je veux être avec toi !

-Tu es sûre ? Tu sais ce que tu risques en étant avec moi !

-Oui je sais mais…

-Mais ?

-Je t'aime ! Je t'aime Klaus et je ne peux pas te quitter plus maintenant ! lui dit-elle droit dans les yeux.

Klaus n'en revenait pas, Caroline l'aimait elle lui avait dit. Il allait être avec elle et vraiment maintenant. Il resta abasourdit un instant si bien que Caroline paniqua légèrement.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

-Je…. je t'aime aussi Caroline ! Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive sois en sûre. Rien de t'arrivera plus jamais !

-Je sais, je te fais confiance !

Leur visage était de plus en plus proche à chaque parole. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : l'embrasser. Mais il se demandait si ce n'était pas un peu tôt après cette histoire. Mais Caroline en décida autrement en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle en avait tellement envie et besoin aussi, oui s'en était devenue un besoin vital. Leurs lèvres se mêlèrent dans une harmonie parfaite et leurs langues rentrèrent bien vite en contact l'une avec l'autre. C'était passionné et remplit d'amour. Klaus n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il se passait. Il avait attendu plus de 8 ans pour ce moment : Caroline l'aimait et serait à lui comme lui serait à elle. A ce moment-là tous ses soucis avec Marcel s'envolèrent il ne pensait qu'à elle. Le baiser pris de plus en plus d'ampleur et Klaus se retrouva sur Caroline. Il arrêta tout et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Caroline, je t'aime mais je pense que tu devrais te reposer ce n'est pas le bon moment pour… enfin tu vois. On devrait dormir.

-Je suis d'accord, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Klaus déposa un dernier baiser chaste sur les lèvres de sa belle, et se rallongea. Ils se remirent dans leur position initiale et s'endormirent très vite heureux de s'être retrouvé.

* * *

**Alors je suis pardonné ?**

**Laissez-moi une review, bisous !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut à tous ! Je commence par vous dire un grand merci, j'ai atteint plus de 100 review et pour moi c'est juste énorme, alors merci à vous tous vraiment tout ça c'est grâce à vous. C'est très agréable de voir que mon travail est apprécié et j'espère que ça continuera ainsi !**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson, MlleKlaroline, Klaroline, Lilihammer56, nightmare2054, Phoenix1910, Rin-sesshomaru1, Analissa, Mel023, SweetyK, Justine, AnonymeY, OceaaneP, glee4 et malame1 pour leur review du chapitre 8.**

**Phoenix1910 : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite !**

**Analissa : Oui Marcel est un enfoiré t'as tout compris ! Merci je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'est plu, bisous !**

**Justine : Coucou ! Oui Marcel est un con et n'est pas du tout reconnaissant envers Klaus à qui il doit tout, tu as raison. Heureusement que les Mickaelson sont là, Caroline a eu chaud ! Oui Liam en mode petit sauveur lol, je suis contente qu'il t'est plu comme ça. Oui c'est exactement ça, Liam voit de plus en plus une mère en Caroline et tiens beaucoup à elle. « Merveilleux chapitre » j'aime mdr, merci encore pour tout et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant que le précédent, gros bisous !**

**AnonymeY : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi super pour toi, bisous !**

**OceaaneP : Oui belle fin, que tous les fans du Klaroline aimeraient dans la série ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous !**

**Glee4 : Ne t'inquiètes pas Klaus n'en a pas fini avec Marcel, loin de là ! Merci pour ta review, bisous !**

**Malame1 : Salut, je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic, voici la suite dis-moi ce que tu en penses, bisous !**

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Le matin était déjà bien entamé et le soleil éclairait toute la ville. Malgré cela un tout nouveau couple était toujours dans leur lit, somnolant. Klaus avait Caroline dans ses bras et la serrait fort contre lui et elle était collé au maximum à lui. Ils n'auraient voulu pour rien au monde se détacher l'un de l'autre. Klaus se réveilla peu à peu et observa sa belle qui dormait, la tête sur son torse. Elle était tellement jolie et avait un air apaisé. Il avait pensé qu'avec ce qu'elle avait enduré plus tôt elle aurait fait des cauchemars et serait très angoissé mais étonnamment non. Sa seule présence avait réussi à la mettre en confiance et il n'en était pas peu fier. Elle souriait même dans son sommeil maintenant. Il se demanda comment il aurait pu lui résister. Elle avait toutes les qualités qu'il cherchait chez quelqu'un et sa beauté était un plus. Il repensa à sa déclaration hier soir. C'était tellement inespéré, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle lui avoue ses sentiments d'un coup comme ça mais cela ne l'avait pas gêné oh non ! En y réfléchissant maintenant elle était la seule personne qui n'était pas de sa famille à lui dire « je t'aime ». C'était très symbolique pour lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé d'autre personne, à part son fils et ses frères et sœur. Mais il comptait bien introduire Caroline dans sa famille de toute façon. Il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré maintenant : une vraie famille. Lui, son fils, sa compagne, et sa sœur et son frère. Une chose manquait cependant, le pouvoir ! Il l'avait perdu hier soir en cédant sa part de la ville. Mais il se dit que cela en valait la peine lorsqu'il regardait cet ange allongé à ces côtés. D'ailleurs celui-ci commençait à émerger à son tour. Caroline clignait des yeux et commençait à bouger. Elle ouvrit finalement ses beaux yeux bleus et vit Klaus qui la regardait avec amour.

-Bonjour Love !

-Salut ! lui répondit-elle en souriant.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Comment tu te sens ?

-Je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas, tant que tu es avec moi ça va !

-Bien ! dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence reposant et en se câlinant. Klaus voulu cependant y mettre fin.

-Sweatheart ?

-Oui.

-Je voulais savoir,…. Que t'on-t-il fait ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir, cela ne changera rien ! lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Je sais que ça sera pénible pour toi, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. S'il te plaît.

-Ok, alors je me suis réveillée et j'étais déjà attachée à la chaise avec les cornes imbibées de verveine. Après c'est Marcel qui est venue, il m'a fait part de ses objectifs. Il m'a ensuite planté les pieux en bois, un dans chacune de mes cuisses. Il n'arrêtait pas de les sortir et de les remettre, puis il a arrêté. Je suis restée seule un moment je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps. Puis deux autres vampires sont venus avec de l'infusion de verveine, ils m'en lançaient et m'ont enlevés mes vêtements pour que ça brûle bien ma toute ma peau. C'est pour ça que quand tu es venu j'étais comme ça !

-Je vois, je suis tellement désolé Love ! dit-il en le resserrant.

-C'est bon, c'est passé. Tu sais tout maintenant alors n'en parlons plus.

-Juste une dernière chose, est-ce que Marcel t'a… euh…

-Quoi ?

-Il t'a….. touché ?

-Non, pas dans ce sens-là rassure toi ! Même s'il comptait le faire plus tard. Mais tu es arrivé à temps heureusement.

-Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné sinon ! affirma-t-il.

-Qu'as-tu fais pour me sortir de là au fait ? Tu l'as tué ?

-Non !

-Alors comment ?

-Je lui ai céder ma part de la ville !

Caroline se leva d'un bon et se retrouva assise sur le lit.

-Quoi ! Mais t'es fou ! Comment tu vas faire maintenant ! C'était la chose la plus importante pour toi Klaus !

Klaus resta calme et s'assit à son tour, il comprenait le choc de sa belle mais devait la rassurer sur un point. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa la joue de la paume de sa main.

-La chose la plus importante pour moi c'est toi Caroline ! Entre toi et la ville c'est toi que je choisi il n'y a pas de doute !

-Mais Marcel a les commandes maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais ça ne presse pas, pour l'instant je me soucie juste de ton état. C'est tout ce qui compte.

-C'est à cause de moi tout ça !

-Non sweatheart ne dis pas ça !

-D'accord, je suis contente qu'il n'est pas pris Liam à ma place au moins ! se dit-elle.

-Il ne l'aurait jamais fait de toute façon ! déclara Klaus.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Liam peut se transformer en un battement de cils et malgré son âge c'est mon fils et il est bien plus fort que de simples vampires, il pourrait les mordre et les faire mourir tous ! dit-il fier.

-Je vois oui, je me sens un peu en dessous, dit-elle un peu gêner.

-Tu n'es qu'un bébé vampire Love, c'est normal ! Je pourrais t'apprendre à te défendre si tu le désires.

-Bébé vampire ?

- Bah oui !

-Mais j'ai quand même presque 10 ans de vampirisme ! souligna-t-elle.

-Et moi 1456 ! Laisses tomber tu ne peux pas lutter ! s'amusa-t-il.

Caroline se rallongea admettant sa défaite et lui fit de même.

-Je vais t'aider ! dit-elle d'un coup.

-A quoi mon ange ?

-A reprendre ce qui est à toi ! Je t'aiderais à reprendre les commandes de la ville, de ta ville ! Et à évincer Marcel !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, la première chose que je ferais sera de le tuer pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir !

-Je t'aiderais ! répéta-t-elle.

-Nous verrons sweatheart ! Un petit entrainement pourrait t'être utile avant !

-Oui et bah après ça, je viendrais avec toi !

-On se calme mademoiselle la guerrière !

-Klaus, promets-moi que tu n'iras pas seul et que je pourrais venir, je veux participer j'ai trop souvent était mise de côté !

-Promis Love ! Mais l'entrainement d'abord, hein ?

-Marché conclu ?

-Marché conclu !

Il l'embrassa, trouvant cela plus approprié que la poignée de main, vu leur situation de nouveau couple. Caroline profita de ce baiser. Avec lui tout était très doux et passionné, ce qui l'avait surprise hier soir mais elle commençait à s'y faire. Elle n'avait jamais connue ça avec ses autres copains. Mais il y avait une différence de taille entre eux et Klaus. Ils n'étaient que des gamins, des garçons, alors que Klaus lui était un homme, fort, capable de la protéger et de prendre soin d'elle. Ils mirent fin au baiser et se reprirent dans les bras. Un bruit retentit soudain comme un grattement à la porte.

-C'est quoi ce bruit ? paniqua légèrement Caroline.

-Quelqu'un a envie de te voir je crois !

Caroline ne compris pas toute suite, mais quand la porte s'ouvrit elle put apercevoir la cause du bruit. Un petit louveteau arriva donc dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit, se mettant entre Klaus et Caroline.

-Tiens donc une boule de poils ! plaisanta Caroline.

Liam se retransforma devant leurs yeux et commença son petit speech

-Caroline ! Tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu as fait des cauchemars ? Tu as faim peut-être ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? Du sang ? Tu….

-Wow, Liam doucement ! Je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas et arrêtes de t'affolé, rigola-t-elle.

-Mais j'ai eu peur moi, je voulais savoir comment tu allais !

-Tout va bien et j'avais ton papa pour prendre soin de moi, le rassura-t-elle.

-Oui c'est vrai ! Quand papa et là tout va bien !

-Et au fait papa est là ! signala Klaus.

-Oui je t'ai vu papa ! dit-il les yeux toujours rivés sur Caroline.

-Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le droit à mon bonjour ?

-J'étais venue pour Caroline, toi je sais que tu vas bien !

-Ouch tu me vexes là, je vais bouder ! dit-il en faisant la moue.

Caroline elle rigolait de voir le jeu entre Klaus et son fils, c'était mignon et touchant.

-Vas lui faire un bisou Liam sinon il va faire la tête ! lui dit Caroline.

-Pardon papa ! dit le petit garçon en le serrant dans ses bras et en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue.

Klaus profita de cette feinte pour le chatouiller ce qui fit rire Liam aux éclats, et le fit se tortiller dans tous les sens.

-Stoppes, arrêtes papa ! Je vais faire pipi ! dit-il en rigolant.

Klaus arrêta tout et releva son fils qui était étalé sur le lit à cause de cet assaut et le replaça entre lui et Caroline.

-Ce sera ta punition pour m'avoir ignoré jeune homme !

-Et bien je ne recommencerais plus ! dit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

-Mais quelle heure est-il ? demanda Caroline.

-11h ! dit Liam.

-Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école toi ? demanda Caroline.

-Je voulais rester avec toi et avec ce qui s'est passé hier je ne pouvais vraiment pas aller à l'école !

-Et ton oncle était d'accord ? demanda Klaus surpris. Il s'avait qu'Elijah prenait la scolarité de son neveu très à cœur bien plus que lui.

-Non, mais tante Becca était de mon côté ! dit le petit garçon en souriant.

-Et ce que veut ta tante, elle l'obtient ! conclue Klaus.

-Ouais voilà !

-Alors que comptes-tu faire toute la journée si tu n'es pas à l'école chenapan ?

-Je vais rester avec Caroline !

-Faudrait peut-être lui demander d'abord si elle est d'accord, non ?

-Oui ! Caroline ? demanda Liam en se tournant vers elle.

-Oui !

-Tu veux bien qu'on passe la journée ensemble toi et moi ?

-Bien sûr !

-Cool ! Habilles-toi et on descend après tu vas voir tante Becca prépare des hamburgers pour midi et ils sont excellents !

-Très bien, descends je m'habille et je te rejoins !

-D'accord, à toute !

Il lui donna un bisou sur la joue avant de partir en courant vers les escaliers.

-Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais ! dit Klaus.

-Je l'aime beaucoup aussi ! affirma Caroline.

Il lui sourit content de sa réponse.

-Je te laisse te préparer Love ! On se retrouve en bas.

Il s'en alla donc, lui laissant ainsi un peu d'intimité. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le dressing pour choisir ses vêtements. Un jean et un top feront très bien l'affaire pour rester à la maison avec Liam. Elle alla donc dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette et s'habiller. Une fois sortie elle rejoignit tout le monde en bas. Rebekah était dans la cuisine avec Liam qui lui aidait à sortir les aliments du frigo pour la préparation.

-Je vois que tu as un petit commis à ta disposition ! dit Caroline.

-Et oui ! Comment tu te sens ? demanda Rebekah.

-Beaucoup mieux, merci !

-Je suis contente que tu n'es rien ! lui dit Rebekah sincèrement.

Caroline lui sourit et aida Liam à préparer et monter les hamburgers pendant que Rebekah faisait cuire les steaks. Caroline fit les frites tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil que Liam ne s'approche pas trop et ne se brûle pas. Il était un hybride mais quand même ! Une fois le tout près et bien chaud, les filles amenèrent tout à table.

-Niiiiikkk ! C'est près viens manger !

-Je suis là Becca, pas la peine de crier ! se plaignit son frère.

-Oui, puis on entend tout avec notre ouïe de vampire ! souligna Liam.

-Toujours tu côté de ton père toi hein ? Aller va manges ! lui dit sa tante en lui servant son assiette.

Klaus s'installa à côté de Caroline, évidemment et lui servit son assiette puis la sienne. Elle était touchée par cette initiative et le remercia par un beau sourire. Liam mangeait et n'y vu que du feu, mais sa tante avait relevé le petit changement d'attitude entre les deux tourtereaux, elle se promit d'en toucher deux mots à son frère plus tard.

-Ché trop bon tante Beccoa !

-Liam, pas la bouche pleine ! le repris une nouvelle fois son père.

-Pardon, Caroline tu veux du ketchup pour tes frites ?

-Oui merci Liam !

Le petit garçon lui tendit la bouteille de sauce rouge. Elle se dit qu'entre le père et le fils elle était entre de bonnes mains, elle ne manquerait de rien.

-Où est Elijah ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'en sais rien, des affaires à régler surement ! lui dit Rebekah.

-De toute façon il n'aurait pas mangé avec nous ! lui dit Klaus.

-Bah pourquoi ? demanda Caroline en mordant dans son hamburger.

-Oncle Elijah ne mange jamais avec les doigts ! dit Liam en rigolant.

Tous rigolèrent à la table en imaginant le grand Elijah Mickaelson mangeant un hamburger. La scène aurait vraiment était décalée. Ils mangèrent tous leur repas, puis pendant que Liam mangeait sa glace au chocolat, les adultes sirotaient un verre de sang.

* * *

Une fois le repas finit Rebekah et Caroline débarrassèrent, mais Liam voulu jouer avec son amie.

-Attends mon chéri, je dois aider ta tante pour la vaisselle.

-S'il te plait Caroline il faut absolument que je te montre ce nouvel enchaînement que j'ai appris au foot !

-Vas-y Care, je vais finir ! lui assura Rebecca.

Caroline se retourna vers elle un peu prise au dépourvut par l'emploi de ce surnom qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis des années.

-Tante Becca pourquoi tu l'as appelé Care ? demanda Liam perdu.

-Oh pardon, je n'aurais peut-être pas du ! dit-elle toute gênée.

-Non, c'est bon ! Ça me fait plaisir ne t'inquiètes pas ! la rassura-t-elle.

-Je comprends pas ! se plaignit Liam.

-Tu vois Liam, c'est comme ta tante ! Elle s'appelle Rebekah, mais les gens qui sont proches d'elle l'appelle Becca, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui !

-Et moi c'est Caroline, et les gens m'appelle Care, c'est un diminutif !

-Un diminutif ? Oui comme Elijah et 'Lijah ! Et Niklaus et Nik !

-Voilà tu as compris !

-Si tante Becca t'appelle Care, tu devrais l'appeler Becca toi aussi !

-Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle à Liam et implicitement à la principale concernée.

-Oui pourquoi pas ? dit cette dernière.

-Très bien, donc Becca tu es sûre de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide ?

-Non c'est bon Care ! s'amusa-t-elle à répondre.

-Ok, on y va Liam !

Le petit garçon tout content emmena Caroline dans le jardin pour lui montrer ses nouveaux exploits au foot. Rebekah rangea la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à sa nouvelle amitié avec Caroline. Son frère fit soudain irruption dans la pièce.

-Tu veux quelque chose Nik ?

-Non, rien de particulier j'ai juste bien aimé cette scène !

-Tu as tout entendu !

-Et oui !

-D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander ! Toi et elle s'en est où ?

-Comment ça ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Arrêtes de faire comme si tu ne savais pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Et bien hier soir on a parlé.

-Et ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Et ?! demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillant.

-Et….. je lui ai dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas voyons!

Cette blague de mauvais goût lui valut un coup de poêle de la part de sa sœur, son frère n'était jamais sérieux mais au moins ça rattrapait Elijah.

-Ouch Becca !

-Tu n'as qu'à pas faire l'idiot ! Alors après ça ?

-On est officiellement ensemble !

-Oh mon Dieu, c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Ravie que tu sois si enthousiaste ! rigola-t-il, en réceptionnant sa sœur.

-Nik, c'est super ! Et toi ?

-Moi quoi ?

-Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

-Oui bien sûr !

-Parfait ! Et Liam, il ne sait pas ?

-Non pas encore, il faut que j'en parle à Caroline d'abord !

-Je comprends ! Je suis contente pour toi Nik, tu mérites l'amour de quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas que tu restes sur l'échec de Tatia !

-Ne t'en fais pas c'est bien loin tout ça maintenant !

-Oui !

* * *

Liam et Caroline était dans le jardin, Caroline assise sur les marches de la terrasse et Liam en train de jongler avec son ballon. Elle admirait le petit garçon plein de vie et de joie. Il était vraiment exceptionnel. Une fois finit il la rejoignit pour s'assoir à ses côtés.

-Alors ? lui demanda-t-il.

-C'était excellant !

-Merci !

-De rien !

-Caroline ?

-Quoi ?

-Je viens de penser, je n'ai pas de diminutif moi ! dit le petit garçon trouvant cela choquant.

-C'est que tu as déjà un nom court chéri ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de diminutif à Liam.

-Pas du tout ? s'attrista-t-il.

-Et bien, tu as Li' !

-C'est moche ! dit-il spontanément.

-Oui, on est d'accord ! Moi je préfère Liam ! dit Caroline.

-Alors ça restera Liam ! Je peux t'appeler Care, moi aussi ?

-Bien sûr !

Les deux se prirent dans les bras, pour se faire un câlin. Klaus sortit sur la terrasse à ce moment-là et trouva la scène vraiment belle à voir. Il n'espérait qu'une chose que Caroline puisse un jour représenter une mère pour son fils. Il ne savait pas si sa belle avait les mêmes désirs que lui mais il lui en parlerait. En tout cas une chose est sûre c'est que son fils l'adorait et inversement. Il savait que Liam souffrait de l'absence d'une mère. Il avait sa tante en figure féminine bien sûr mais ce n'était pas comme une mère. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son portable qui vibra dans la poche de son jean. Il s'éloigna pour pouvoir répondre s'en gêner Caroline et Liam. Il monta ensuite à sa vitesse vampirique dans son atelier et décrocha.

-_Niklaus ?_

-Grand frère ! Où es-tu, je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée ?

_-J'étais en train d'essayer de régler un problème !_

-Et où cela en est ?

-_Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour que tu récupères ton trône !_

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, vous avez aimé ? Dites-moi tout dans une review ! Gros bisous ! Et bon week-end!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde, me revoici avec ce nouveau chapitre :) Il est un peu plus long que prévue mais je ne pense pas que ça vous généra si ? :p**

**Merci à Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline, OceaneP, Mlle Klaroline, Analissa, Lilihammer56, Rin-sesshomaru1, Mel023, justine, Phoenix1910, nightmare2054, Lea Michaelson, AnonymeY, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, lyla grint et virginie06 pour leur review.**

**OceaneP : Merci beaucoup et oui la famille s'agrandit :) Bisous !**

**Analissa : Je suis complétement d'accord avec toi Klaroline est le plus beau couple et de loin. Je déteste le Delena je préfère le Stelena. Moi aussi j'ai de moins aimé Elena au fil de la série, c'est toujours la même chose avec elle. Je suis contente que tu es aimé le Elijah VS hamburger lol. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre bisous !**

**Justine : Salut ! Oui tu as raison c'est le destin :) Marcel le roi du bac à sable, je suis morte de rire c'est tellement ça en plus. Tu découvriras tout sur le plan d'Elijah dans ce chapitre. Gros bisous et merci !**

**Phoenix1910 : Merci mille fois pour tous ces beaux compliments :) bisous !**

**AnonymeY : L'action arrivera bientôt oui ne t'en fait pas ;) Bisous.**

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

-_Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour que tu récupères ton trône !_

-Et quel est-il ? demanda Klaus.

_-Je rentre bientôt à la maison, nous en reparlerons quand je serais là ! _dit Elijah en raccrochant.

Klaus était lui très intrigué mais aussi très dubitatif concernant cette solution miracle. Elijah avait parfois le don de lui présenter des idées plutôt farfelues, enfin pour lui. Il se dit que ce n'était pas la peine de se torturer l'esprit sachant que son grand frère ne rentrerait pas toute suite. Il alla donc retrouver son fils et Caroline sur la terrasse. Il les trouva toujours assis au même endroit que tout à l'heure, Liam lui parlait de Juliette la petite fille avec laquelle il restait et qui était sa meilleure amie.

-Et elle est humaine ? lui demandait Caroline.

-Oui, et je ne crois pas qu'elle sache pour tout le monde supernaturel. Je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait si elle l'apprenait !

-Oui c'est vrai que ce n'est pas banal !

-Toi comment tu avais réagi Care ?

Klaus qui continuait à les observer sourit face à l'emploi de ce nom de la part de son fils.

-Et bien, c'était compliqué j'ai tout découvert à cause de ma transformation !

-T'as su toute suite que tu étais un vampire ?

-Et bien non c'est bien ça le problème, je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Les crocs, l'envie de sang, la force et tout ça !

-Ca a dû être dur !

-Oui mais je n'étais pas seule dans cette épreuve ! le rassura Caroline.

-C'est mon papa qui a pris soin de toi ?

-Non, je ne le connaissais pas encore à ce moment. Celui qui m'a aidé s'appelle Stefan ! Entre lui et moi c'est comme entre toi et Juliette.

-Vous étiez amoureux ? demanda le garçon.

Le sang de Klaus ne fit qu'un tour et il était prêt à exploser et tout envoyer balader. Il ne supportait déjà pas l'idée de sa belle avec ce petit chiot de Tyler mais alors avec Stefan qui était son ami ! C'était pour lui intolérable ! Heureusement que Caroline intervint.

-Oh, non c'est mon meilleur ami, mais je n'ai jamais était amoureuse de lui, ni lui de moi !

-Ah d'accord !

-Mais attend, tu ne viendrais pas d'avouer que tu aimes Juliette toi par hasard ?! le taquina Caroline.

-Oh non, ne fais pas comme papa ! se plaignit Liam.

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda enfin Klaus qui avait décidé de sortir de l'ombre.

L'hybride vint s'assoir à côté de son fils, qui se retrouva entre les deux adultes.

-Tu n'as pas de honte à avoir Liam, c'est beau d'être amoureux ! lui dit Caroline.

-Oui mais si elle savait à propos de moi elle ne m'aimerait plus !

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? s'attrista Caroline

-Je ne suis pas normal !

-Non, tu n'es pas normal Liam. Moi non plus, ton père non plus et le reste de ta famille non plus. Mais c'est ce qui nous rend spéciaux et uniques ! Et toi tu es même l'unique au sein de notre monde. Tu es très spécial, et ce n'est pas une tar mais une force, ne l'oublies pas ! D'accord ? lui dit Caroline.

-Oui ! Merci Care ! dit Liam en la prenant dans ses bras.

Caroline lui rendit son étreinte et le rassura.

-Tu verras quand tu seras plus grand ce sera plus simple !

-Je vais aller dessiner, je vous laisse je redescends plus tard !

Liam fit un bisou et à Caroline et un à son père avant de partir. Les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent seul à seul. Klaus attira Caroline vers lui et passa un bras sur ses épaules et elle se blottit contre lui.

-C'est beau ce que tu lui as dit tu sais ?

-Merci ! Je pense qu'il aime beaucoup son amie !

-Je pense aussi, mais il est vrai que ce n'est qu'une humaine et s'il reste amis encore longtemps le passage de la révélation sera inévitable et risque de faire un choc à la petite.

-Oui !

-Elijah m'a appelé !

-Et ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé une solution pour que je revienne aux commandes de la ville.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui toute excitée.

-Mais c'est super ! Klaus c'est génial ! C'est quoi cette solution alors ?

-Doucement Love, ne t'emballe pas trop. Il m'a dit qu'on en discuterait quand il sera rentré. A mon avis ça ne va pas me plaire !

-Aie confiance en lui, il a dut trouver quelque chose de bien !

-Avec Elijah il y a toujours des compromis !

-Ne te prend pas la tête avec ça, nous verrons le moment venu !

Elle l'embrassa pour le réconforter et il lui répondit avec la même douceur. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle souriait contre ses lèvres et il était heureux de la voir ainsi. Il avait tellement manqué d'amour dans sa vie, avec elle il se sentait renaître. Il se détacha d'elle pour pouvoir lui dire les trois petits mots qui lui brulaient les lèvres.

-Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi Klaus !

-Il fallait que je te parle d'autre chose aussi !

-Je t'écoute.

-Je voudrais que l'on annonce notre relation à Liam. Je sais que c'est tôt mais je ne veux pas que l'on se cache. Rebekah est au courant et approuve totalement. J'en parlerai à Elijah et à Liam si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

-Ah euh… je sais pas, je….

-Tu ne veux pas ? s'inquiéta Klaus.

-Non, je veux qu'on lui dise mais je…

-Dis-moi ! l'encouragea-t-il.

-Je…. J'ai peur !

-Mais de quoi ? dit-il surpris.

-Et bien de sa réaction ! dit-elle comme une évidence.

-Mais il t'adore !

-Je sais mais, moi j'ai eu du mal avec Steven et..

-Steven ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant de ça !

-Racontes moi ! lui dit-il en la faisant se lever des marches.

Ils allèrent s'assoir sur les canapés de la terrasse et Klaus incita Caroline à venir s'assoir sur ses genoux. Ce qu'elle fit et elle put commencer à raconter son histoire dans les bras de son homme.

-J'étais un peu plus jeune que Liam quand mon père et partis de chez nous. Il n'aimait plus ma mère et il l'a quitté pour un homme : Steven. J'étais petite et ne comprenait pas tout de l'univers des adultes. Pour moi Steven était celui qui avait éloigné mon père de moi et celui qui avait détruit ma famille. Bien sûr ce n'était pas vrai mais moi en tant qu'enfant c'est comme ça que je le ressentais et je ne veux pas faire ça à Liam, je ne veux pas qu'il pense ça de moi ! Dit-elle presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Hey mais non, Love ! Ne penses pas ça, cette situation est totalement différente de la nôtre !

-Tu crois ?

-Mais oui ! Un, Liam te connait déjà et t'adore ! Deux, même si toi et moi on est ensemble je ne partirais jamais loin de mon fils et il le sait ! Toi tu ne connaissais pas Steven et ton père est parti en te laissant avec ta mère. Je suis désolé que tu es vécue cela Sweatheart mais avoue que ces deux situations ne se ressemble pas ! dit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

-Oui tu as raison ! Je suis bête, désolé !

-Non tu n'es pas bête ! Tu te soucie de mon fils et ça me touche énormément. Mais crois-moi tu n'as pas à tant faire ! Ça se passera bien ! Fais-moi confiance !

-D'accord, je te fais confiance.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacer l'un avec l'autre en attendant le retour d'Elijah. Klaus appréhendait beaucoup ce que son frère allait lui proposer mais pour l'instant il préféra profiter du moment présent avec sa Caroline.

* * *

C'est une demi-heure plus tard qu'Elijah fit son apparition. Il tomba toute suite sur Rebekah heureuse de le revoir.

-Salut 'Lijah ! Tu étais où toute la matinée ?

-Je me suis occuper du business, et je pense même avoir trouver une solution pour mettre Marcel hors-jeu.

-Oh c'est vrai mais c'est super !

-Dis à Niklaus de venir au salon, on a à parler !

-Oui j'y vais ! dit sa sœur toute excité.

Elle se précipita vers la terrasse et vit son frère assis en train d'embrasser fougueusement Caroline qui elle était sur ses genoux et de lui caresser le dos avec sa main qui s'était faufilée sous le top de la vampire. Cette vision lui plut bien qu'un peu olé olé. Son frère était heureux cela se voyait. Elle se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence au jeune couple, qui était de toute évidence trop concentré l'un sur l'autre pour se soucier du monde extérieur. Caroline se détacha immédiatement de Klaus et fut très gênée d'être découverte ainsi par la sœur de son compagnon. Elle devint rouge comme une tomate et même Klaus était un peu prit au dépourvu.

-Alors les amoureux, tout ce passe bien à ce que je vois ! les taquina Rebekah sur un ton de reproche.

Caroline ne dit rien vraiment trop gênée, Rebekah vit toute suite son malaise et s'empressa de la rassurer.

-Hey mais je rigole Care ! Relax, t'es majeure et vaccinée que je sache !

-Pardon Becca !

-Ne le sois pas voyons !

-Tu voulais quelque chose peut-être Becca ? lui demanda son frère.

-Elijah est rentré, il attend dans le salon !

-Bien allons-y dans ce cas !

Il prit Caroline par la main et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la salon prêt à écouter le plan du grand frère.

Elijah avait servi 4 verres de bourbon et les avait disposés sur la table basse, il pensait qu'un petit remontant ne ferait pas de mal dans ce cas-là.

-Niklaus !

-Elijah ! dit Klaus en prenant place sur le grand canapé avec Caroline.

Rebekah s'assit sur le fauteuil et pris son verre impatience d'entendre son frère.

-Bourbon ? C'est si grave ce que tu as à me dire ? plaisanta à moitié Klaus.

Caroline se colla un peu plus à lui et passa sa main sur son bras pour le calmer. Elijah vit ce geste d'affection et en déduisit que les choses entre son frères et la jolie blonde c'était accélérés. Il s'assit à son tour et pris son verre imité par son petit frère.

-J'ai bien réfléchit à la situation mon frère et à mon avis ce qui peux faire tomber Marcel serait le nombre !

-Alors que proposes-tu ? demanda Klaus.

-Une alliance !

-Avec qui ? demanda Caroline aussi impliquée dans l'affaire que n'importe qui d'autre.

-Les loups !

Klaus ne dit rien, mais il était tellement tendu par les paroles de son frère qu'il fit exploser le verre avec sa main. Caroline fut affolée par le son et l'image de Klaus blessé avec des bouts de verre dans sa main.

-Klaus !

Celui-ci les enleva avec sa vitesse vampirique et les plaies cicatrisaient déjà.

-Ça va Love, je n'ai rien ! lui dit-il en lui montrant se main intact et en lui souriant.

-Je suis conscient que cette alliance ne t'enchantes guère mon frère mais…..

-M'enchante guère ?! C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Comment peux-tu penser que j'allais accepter !

-Tu l'as dit toi-même à Marcel, leur nombre augmente de jour en jour. Ils sont forts et plus nombreux que les vampires du clan de Marcel. Eux avec nous cela pourrait marcher.

-Oui et puis quand Marcel ne sera plus, ils me prendront à leur tour la ville !

-Nous pouvons faire un accord avec eux !

-Je ne fais pas 50-50 Elijah ! C'est tout ou rien !

-Nik, réfléchis-y ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée !

-Becca mon cœur, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Les loups d'une meute comme la leur déteste les vampires et ne demande que plus de territoire, si nous nous allions ensemble tu peux être sûre qu'ils se retourneront contre nous !

-Klaus si tu ne le fais pas il y a peu de chance d'arriver à vaincre Marcel ! lui dit Caroline.

-Je ne m'allierai pas à eux, hors de question !

-Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Il ne demande qu'une partie de la ville et pas la meilleure si tu veux mon avis ! lui dit Elijah.

-Attends tu es déjà allé les voir ? demanda Klaus.

-J'ai anticipé !

Klaus se leva en colère et alla vers son frère. Caroline et Rebekah ne s'avaenit pas quoi faire face à cet élan de fureur de l'hybride. Rebekah était habitué mais pour Caroline cela lui fit un choc de le voir comme ça. Elle n'avait pas tellement peur de lui mais elle le sentait désemparé et ne le supportait pas. Elle voulait l'aider et le soutenir.

-C'est à moi de gérer, ne t'occupes plus de ça !

Sur ce il partit à sa vitesse vampirique, laissant les autres plantaient dans le salon.

-Ça aurait pu être pire ! dit Rebekah.

-Je vais le rejoindre ! dit Caroline.

Elle se leva et se dirigea à l'étage, elle savait qu'il avait surement du se réfugier dans son atelier. Elijah la regardait partir et voyait bien l'air inquiet qu'elle avait. Il se retourna vers sa sœur pour avoir des explications.

-Becca ! Que se passe-t-il entre eux ?

-T'as besoin d'un dessin ? se moqua-t-elle.

-Je ne crois pas non ! rigola-t-il.

-Tu sais peut-être qu'elle pourra le raisonner ! Elle a une certaine emprise sur lui, elle ne le domine pas et elle arrive à lui faire prendre les bonnes décisions j'ai l'impression.

-Espérons que tu as raison !

* * *

Klaus était comme prévue dans son atelier, devant un tableau très imposant. Il l'admirait en silence en étant plongé dans ses pensées. Il en fut tiré par une douce voix qui l'appelait.

-Klaus ? Tu es là ?

-Par ici Love ! lui dit-il pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu…. Wow ! dit-elle en ayant aperçue le tableau.

Dessus était représenté Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah en tenue d'époque. Ils étaient comme des rois à cette époque et cela se voyait sur cette peinture.

-C'est toi ?!

-Oui ! A la grande époque comme on dit !

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté. Il était très contrarié et Caroline le voyait. Elle alla vers lui et s'assit sur l'accoudoir et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Elle ne dit rien, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Klaus se laissa aller et se confia à elle.

-Tu sais pourquoi, j'ai dû fuir cette ville qui était mienne ?

-Non, dis-moi !

-A cause de Mickael ! Il nous avait retrouvé, c'est pour ça qu'on a dut partir. S'il n'avait pas était là, j'aurais encore les commandes de la ville.

-Je suis désolé ! Mais tu ne pouvais rien faire Klaus !

-Je sais sweatheart ! Le pire c'est que celui qui m'a pris ma ville est celui que j'ai formé plus tôt ! L'élève a dépassé le maitre ! dit-il ironiquement.

-Hein, comment ça ?

-Marcel. Il était esclave et je l'ai recueilli quand il était enfant. Je l'ai élevé, je lui ai appris tout ce que je sais. Mais cela s'est retourné contre moi ! dit-il amèrement.

-Je ne le savais pas. Je suis désolé !

Elle embrassa sa joue pour lui redonner le sourire ce qui fonctionna un peu.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir t'allier aux loups ?

-Oui, sweatheart ! Crois-moi cela ne sera pas possible la cohabitation entre nos deux espèces n'est pas possible !

-Mais toi aussi tu es loups !

-Ce n'est pas pareil et je suis aussi vampire et ça compte !

-Mais comment on va faire alors ?

- Laisses-moi m'en occuper mon ange ! Ne te tracasse pas la tête avec ça !

-Mais je veux t'aider moi, je te l'ai dit ! On a un accord je te rappelle !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui monsieur, entrainement et après au combat avec toi !

Klaus rigola face à autant de détermination, cette femme était vraiment parfaite. Elle avait tout d'une future reine. Chaque roi a besoin de sa reine et elle en ferait une parfaite.

-Et si on commençait ?

-L'entrainement ?

-Et bien oui !

-Okay, on commence par quoi ?

-On va d'abord se changer ! Mais toi une tenue un peu de sport tu seras plus à l'aise.

-Bon allons-y alors !

Elle était toute excitée devant l'idée de se faire coacher par l'hybride originel. Elle ne voulait pas paraitre aux yeux de son petit copain comme une pauvre petite chose fragile qu'il fallait protéger constamment comme cette cruche d'Elena par exemple. Ce que ce comportement pouvait l'énervé. Et déjà que Klaus était hyper protecteur il fallait qu'elle lui montre de quoi elle était capable. Une fois changé tous les deux ils allèrent au sous-sol de la maison. Caroline n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et observait tout. Il y a avait des tapis au sol, des appareils de musculations, un sac de boxe, bref une vraie salle de sport privative.

-Ok on commence par quoi ?

-Sentir !

-Sentir ?

-Il faut que tu apprennes à savoir quand quelqu'un se trouve à proximité et sans tes yeux ! Comme ça tu seras prête à contrer toutes attaques.

-Mais comment je fais ?

-Tu dois se concentrer sur les bruits, les respirations et la présence de ton adversaire ! On essaye ?

-Oui !

-Tu vas fermer les yeux, tu te mets au milieu de la pièce. Je vais avancer progressivement vers toi et le plus rapidement possible tu dois me repérer ! Compris ?

-Compris ! dit-elle en souriant.

-C'est partie ! Bonne chance Love !

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait et attendit. Elle essayait de se concentrer au maximum, d'écouter tous les sons qui atteignait ses oreilles. Elle attendit pas mal de temps, ne sentant toujours pas sa présence. Soudain deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et elle sursauta.

-Aaaaaahhhhhh !

-Perdue ! lui dit Klaus en rigolant.

-Roh mais comment t'as fait je ne t'ai pas du tout entendu ! se plaignit-elle.

-Tu as encore besoin d'entrainement c'est normal ! Le bébé vampire veut bien recommencer ?

-Mmmmmm… grogna-t-elle face à l'emploi de ce surnom.

-Boudes pas sweatheart ! Je suis l'hybride originel, tu n'auras pas plus fort en face de toi ! se vanta-t-il.

-Klaus ! Ça va les chevilles !?

-A merveille mon ange ! dit-il en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue.

Ils continuèrent l'entrainement et au fur et à mesure Caroline arrivait à le débusquer facilement. Elle s'amusa même à l'attraper une fois qu'elle était sûre de l'endroit où il était. Elle s'apprêtait à recommençait et le sentit sur sa droite. Elle lui sauta dessus et le fit tomber sur le dos pendant qu'elle était à califourchon sur lui.

-Gagnée !

-Félicitation Love ! lui dis Klaus ravie de cette position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin de remontant les mains vers ses cuisses. Caroline se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient et en fut toute chamboulée. Elle se releva essayant de garder son sang-froid. Klaus se releva à son tour, comprenant que les choses allaient peut-être un peu vite.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? lui demanda Caroline.

-Tu es magnifique ! lui dit Klaus en l'admirant.

-Pas ça idiot ! Ma performance !

-Je rêve où tu viens de me traiter d'idiot !?

-Non tu ne rêves pas ! Alors ?

Il flasha alors sur elle et la souleva la forçant ainsi à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle se retrouve haut perchée et pris au piège entre ses bras et forcée de s'agripper à son cou. La proximité entre leur deux corps la rendait folle et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait encore résister.

-Tu t'en sors très bien Love, je suis fière de toi ! dit-il en l'embrassant.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui !

-On passera au combat après ? se réjouit-elle.

-Oui ! On a fini pour aujourd'hui ! dit-il en la reposant.

-Cool ! Je vais prendre une douche je crois !

-Moi aussi ! Et peut-être qu'après on pourrait aller voir Liam ? Pour lui dire ? lui demanda Klaus.

-Euh….oui !

-Je peux le faire tout seul si tu veux ! lui proposa-t-il.

-Non, je veux venir avec toi ! On doit lui dire ensemble !

-Très bien !

Ils allèrent tous les deux prendre leur douche séparément. Et descendirent au salon où Liam était assis par terre sur un coussin devant la télé et jouait à son jeu vidéo sur la wii. Klaus et Caroline s'assirent sur le canapé et Liam les salua mais en gardant ses yeux rivés sur l'écran.

-Mon grand, tu peux arrêter 5 minutes ? On a quelque chose à te dire ! lui dit son père.

Liam fit pause et se retourna vers son père intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Viens t'assoir entre nous !

Le petit garçon s'exécuta et se retrouva entre son père et la jolie vampire.

-Alors ?

-C'est à propos de Caroline !

-Et de ton père aussi ! intervint-elle.

-De nous en fait ! continua Klaus.

-On est…

-Ensemble ! finit-il.

-Bah oui je vois bien que vous êtes ensemble ! Vous êtes chacun à côté de moi ! ne compris pas toute suite Liam.

Klaus rigola, mais Caroline était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Non mon grand, par ensemble je veux dire ensemble comme un couple ! Comme deux personnes qui s'aiment tu vois ?

-Ah bon toi et Caroline ? Vous êtes amoureux ? demanda Liam.

-Je l'aime ! confirma son père.

Liam se retourna vers Caroline pour avoir son avis et elle répondit à sa question silencieuse.

-Et j'aime ton père oui ! Est-ce que ça te gène ? se soucia Caroline.

-Non, c'est même cool je trouve !

-Cool ? demanda Caroline.

-Bah oui, toi et papa vous vous entendez bien et s'il devient ton amoureux ça veut dire que tu vas rester à la maison avec moi et ça c'est cool ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis content que tu acceptes cela mon grand ! se réjouit Klaus.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente Liam !

Ils se firent un grand câlin collectif. Caroline avait vraiment l'impression d'être au sein d'une famille avec celui qu'elle aimait et ce petit garçon qu'elle appréciait énormément. Klaus lui était aux anges il avait maintenant avec lui les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde mis à part Elijah et Rebekah. Liam qui était entre les deux les poussas légèrement pour pouvoir sortir ce qui surprit les deux adultes.

-Ne le prenez pas mal mais je vais bientôt passer au monde suivant dans Mario Bross ! Il faut que je tue le méchant et après j'y serais je dois me concentrer !

Klaus et Caroline rigolèrent, et Liam repartit à son jeu. Caroline se blottit contre Klaus et il l'entoura de ses bras. Ils regardèrent Liam qui jouait et était tout heureux de passer au niveau suivant.

-Je t'aime ! lui dit-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi !

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Donnez-moi vos avis surtout ! A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, bisous et bonne fin de week-end !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine mais aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire alors je m'accorde des moments de loisirs, entre autre écrire ma fanfiction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

**Merci à AnalissaGabrielle, Lea Michaelson, SweetyK, Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline, Phoenix1910, Justine, Lilihammer56, Rin-sesshomaru1, Mel023, MlleKlaroline, nightmare2054, OceaaneP, MARiiN3, glee4 et Guest pour leur review ! (La vache vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses ça me fait hyper plaisir)**

**Phoenix1910 : Je suis contente que tu es aimé et que tu sois à ce point accro à mon histoire ça me touche, merci pour tout, bisous :)**

**Justine : Coucou ! Et oui Liam est plus que ravie, Caroline s'est inquiétée pour rien mais en même temps il y avait de quoi. Elle sait que ce genre de chose n'est pas facile à annoncer surtout qu'il n'a jamais vu son père en couple, le peur de l'inconnue mais il s'en accommode bien :) Les scènes de combat deviendrons de plus en plus intense ;) je te laisse découvrir ! Merci encore bisous !**

**Oceaanep : Oui la famille est au complet ! Merci pour ton petit message ça me fait toujours plaisir, bisous !**

**Glee4 : Oui effectivement qui dit alliance dit partage et Klaus ne partage pas lui ! Ca complique les choses ça c'est sûr ! Il y aura une scène d'entrainement dans ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira ! Bisous et merci !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'annonce officielle de la relation entre l'hybride originel et la belle vampire blonde. Liam était ravie de pouvoir rester avec Caroline qui avait officiellement emménagé chez eux, Rebekah et Elijah étaient ravies de voir leur frère aussi heureux, et Klaus et Caroline filait le grand amour et ne demander rien de plus. Un nouveau jour se levait et le couple se réveillait tranquillement avec les rayons du soleil que pénétraient dans la chambre. Caroline était sur le ventre et Klaus sur le dos, elle avait son bras sur lui et lui sur elle. C'est entrelacés qu'ils s'étaient endormis et entrelacés qu'ils se réveillaient. Caroline ouvrit les yeux la première et se leva légèrement pour observer Klaus. Il semblait dormir paisiblement mais il s'était amusé de nombreuse fois à lui faire croire le contraire. Elle essaya d'entendre sa respiration, celle-ci était basse et lente signe qu'il dormait. Malgré cela elle n'en était pas sûre.

-Klaus tu dors ?

-…..

Elle se rapprocha de lui et fis une grimace pour le faire rire si jamais il était éveillé. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup la faisant sursauter et la retourna pour la bloquer sous lui. Il se retrouva sur elle avec ses mains qui maintenaient les poignets de Caroline contre le matela.

-Oh tu m'as fait peur !

-Je sais ! dit-il en affichant son sourire en coin.

-Tu étais bien réveillé hein ?

-Exact, toujours ne dormir que d'une oreille sweatheart ! dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Humm !

-Roh t'es vexée parce que tu n'as pas su me débusquer ?

-Non… nia-t-elle.

-Menteuse ! la taquina-t-il.

-Hummm, ok oui !

-Encore une chose à voir pour l'entrainement !

-Oh mais non, moi je veux me battre ! Vraiment me battre ! J'en ai marre d'attendre ! se plaignit-elle comme une enfant.

En effet au court des séances de la semaine passée, il lui avait enseigné les bases : comment repousser quelqu'un qui nous tiens, le détecter, l' éviter,…. Mais toujours rien sur l'art du combat et l'attaque. Caroline était impatiente de faire cette partie, mais il persistait et rester sur les bases et fondamentaux.

-C'est moi le prof Love ! Je décide !

-Pfff c'est pas juste !

-Bien, on commencera le combat aujourd'hui si tu insistes ! capitula-t-il.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui !

-Trop cool ! Quand ?

-On pourrait déjà aller manger un bout et c'est mercredi Liam n'a pas école et je suis sûr qu'il voudra te voir ! dit-il en se détachant d'elle et en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Oui tu as raison, il dort encore tu crois ?

-J'en sais rien, faudrait aller voir !

-J'y vais ! se proposa la blonde.

-Je descends à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner !

Il partit aussi tôt, après avoir voler un baiser à sa petite amie. Elle se leva ensuite. Elle portait un pyjama shorty et débardeur rose pâle qui lui allait à ravir, elle enfila tout de même un bas plus long pour sortir de la chambre. Elle avait sa pudeur quand même et ne voulais pas s'exhiber aux yeux de tous, à part ceux de Klaus évidement. De ce côté-là ils y allaient en douceur ne voulant pas brusquer les choses sachant que leur relation est récente. La tension entre eux se faisait clairement sentir et les deux avaient de plus en plus de mal à résister au corps de l'autre, mais ils se contrôlaient. Caroline alla donc dans la chambre de Liam. Il était déjà 9h et le petit garçon dormait encore. Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir complet et Caroline dut faire appel à tous ses sens pour se repérer et arriver jusqu'au lit. Une fois arrivée elle tira légèrement sur le rideau de la fenêtre pour laisser passer un peu de lumière. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le lit. Liam était sur le côté, endormie. Il était tellement mignon, Caroline était complétement sous son charme. Elle lui caressa les cheveux pour le réveiller en douceur. Le petit garçon sourit dans son sommeil face à ces caresses et inconsciemment se changea en louveteau et se rapprocha d'elle demandant plus de caresse, faisant rire Caroline. Elle se pencha alors à son oreille.

-Liam, c'est l'heure de se lever, lui murmura-t-elle.

Le louveteau ouvrit finalement les yeux. Liam se retransforma et sourit à la jeune femme. Il était content que ce soit elle qui soit venue le réveiller.

-Caroline !

-Salut, tu as bien dormis ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Bien aussi, ton papa est en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. On descend ?

-Oui !

Il se leva et prit la main de Caroline pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Klaus était en pleine préparation de pancakes. Cela surprenait toujours Caroline de le voir cuisiner en parfait petit homme au foyer. Il était clair que peu gens pouvait le voir comme ça.

-Bonjour papa !

-Bonjour mon grand !

Liam vint voir son père pour lui donner son bisou matinal. Klaus se pencha et fit de même avec lui. Caroline trouvait la scène touchante et ne s'en laissait pas. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être en famille, de former une famille normale. Un couple avec un enfant, ce à quoi elle aspirait avant de devenir vampire. Elle pensait de jamais avoir tout ça et pourtant si. Elle considérait Liam comme son fils et en prenait soin comme tel et elle aimait énormément Klaus.

-Care tu les veux à quoi tes pancakes ? demanda Liam.

-Tu les prends à quoi toi ? demanda à son tour Caroline.

-Au nutella !

-Alors je vais faire pareil que toi ! Cela doit faire une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangé !

-C'est vrai ? Il faut rattraper ça alors !

Sur ceux le petit garçon sortit du placard un énorme pot de nutella, gros format familial de 500g.

-Et bien, tout le monde en mange ici ?

-Non, juste Liam ! répondit Klaus.

-Mais j'adore ça alors papa m'achète le plus gros pot du magasin ! répondit Liam fier.

-Tout ton père ! conclue Caroline.

Cette réplique fit sourire Klaus. Elle le connaissait bien, il est vrai qu'il lui fallait toujours le meilleur et faire plaisir à son fils n'avait pas de limite pour lui. Une fois les pancakes prêt, il les apporta à table faisant sauter Liam de joie. Il se précipita dessus et en engloutit un assez rapidement.

-Prends ton temps pour manger chéri ! lui dit Caroline.

-Mais c'est trop bon ! répliqua le petit garçon.

-Caroline a raison Liam ! Écoutes-la !

-Oui papa !

Caroline sourit à Klaus et lui a elle. Il était évident que Caroline partageait avec lui désormais l'éducation de Liam. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord la dessus. Klaus ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle se sente comme la « petite amie de mon père » passant de temps à autre, mais comme un membre de la famille et qui sait plus tard comme une mère pour son fils.

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner finit, Liam alla faire ses devoirs pendant que Klaus et Caroline allèrent au sous-sol pour une nouvelle leçon. Cette fois-ci ce sera le combat et Caroline était tout excitée. Elle portait un jogging et un haut moulant de sport, de même pour Klaus.

-Le combat alors ?

-Ouiii ! sautilla Caroline.

-D'accord Love, bon première chose : l'attaque ! Essaies de m'atteindre !

Elle hocha la tête et flasha à sa vitesse vampirique sur lui, elle s'apprêta à lui donner un coup de poing dans la poitrine mais il lui saisit la main avec facilité. Elle utilisa alors sa jambe gauche qu'elle réussit à faire monter jusqu'au torse de Klaus grâce à sa souplesse de cheerleader pour le frapper avec. Mais il la lui bloqua avant de la repousser d'où elle venait. Caroline était énervée devant la facilité qu'avait son petit ami à éviter ses coups.

-Bon c'est pas mal sweatheart, tes coups sont assez puissants, et tu es très souple ! finit-il avec un regard suggestif qui fit rougir la belle blonde.

-Mais tu arrives toujours à éviter mes coups ! se plaignit-elle.

-Il faut que tu sois plus rapide et que tu anticipes moins tes gestes pour que ton adversaire ne puisse pas s'y attendre !

-D'accord !

-On réessaye ? proposa Klaus.

-Oui ! répondit-elle motivée.

Klaus sourit devant sa forte volonté et se remis en position. Caroline suivit ses conseils et allait vraiment beaucoup plus vite et ses coups étaient de plus en plus précis. Il devait éviter ses mains mais aussi ses jambes à un rythme effréné, il est claire que s'il n'avait pas était l'hybride originel il aurait bien eu du mal en face d'elle.

-Continues comme ça c'est bien ! l'encouragea-t-il.

Caroline le prit par le tee-shirt et le jeta au loin dans la salle. Klaus atterrit sur ses pieds un sourire en coin et admiratif de la combativité de sa belle.

-Pas mal sweatheart !

Il flasha vers elle pour lui aussi la déstabiliser. Il voulut l'attraper à la gorge mais elle l'en empêcha en repoussant sa main avec force. Il lui mit un coup dans les côtes qu'elle ne put éviter. Caroline tomba au sol se tordant de douleur. Il avait était un peu fort sur ce coup-là et se précipita vers elle, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Love, je suis désolé, tu vas…..

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Caroline releva la tête affichant un sourire malicieux et se jeta sur lui et le bloqua au sol. Elle se retrouva une fois de plus à califourchon sur lui, en lui maintenant ses poignets au sol avec ses mains.

-J'ai gagné !

-C'est de la triche mon ange !

-N'empêche que ça marche ! rétorqua-t-elle.

-Sur moi oui, mais ton adversaire n'aura pas peur de te blesser lui !

-On a du mal à admettre sa défaite monsieur l'hybride ? le taquina-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot Love !

Il utilisa sa force et échangea leur place facilement.

-Qui c'est qui est bloqué maintenant ?

Caroline observa Klaus longuement, ses yeux dans bleu gris profonds, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille par le combat mais qui le rendait effroyablement sexy. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler et leur position n'arrangée rien à cela. Klaus avait compris ce à quoi pensait sa belle et il devait admettre que lui aussi tout cela lui faisait de l'effet. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention Caroline le retourna et l'embrassa fougueusement. Klaus fut surpris mais se laissa faire et finit pas répondre à son baiser. Il laissa ses mains parcourir sa nuque, son dos et pour finir par ses hanches qu'il massa doucement. Caroline avait les mains dans ses cheveux bouclés et s'entait la chaleur montée petit à petit. Ils se relevèrent et Klaus la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche la faisant sursauter mais l'excitant encore d'avantage. Cette fois ce fut au tour de Klaus de l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait éprouver pour elle. Elle passa alors ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Klaus et avait la ferme intention de lui enlever. Il la stoppa cependant, Caroline le regarda d'un regard interrogateur.

-Crois-moi j'en ai plus qu'envie mon cœur, mais je pense qu'on ferait mieux de continuer la haut, lui dit-il les yeux remplit de désir.

Caroline ne put qu'acquiescer mollement devant tout ce désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Klaus la prit alors dans ses bras et la força ainsi à crocheter ses longues jambes autour de sa taille. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant qu'il les amenait à leur chambre à sa vitesse vampirique. Enfin arrivé, il la plaça sur le grand lit, lui au-dessus d'elle. Ils s'embrassaient, se déshabillaient, se caressaient. Toute cette passion et tout cet amour les submergeaient, aucun d'eux n'avaient connu quelque chose d'aussi fort.

-Si tu savais, combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment, murmura Klaus à l'oreille de Caroline qu'il était en train de mordiller.

-Je t'ai trop fait attendre ! lui dit Caroline.

Il revint vers son visage et l'embrassa doucement.

-Tu es sûre de le vouloir ? lui demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

-Oui, à moins que tu ne préfères qu'on attende encore 8 ans !

-Oh non !

Il repartit dans ses baisers et caresses. Caroline ressentait tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et était en feu face à ses assauts. Ils ne furent bientôt plus que gémissement. Le plaisir était immense pour chacun d'eux. Une fois leur amour longuement consommé ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre complétement épuisés et satisfaits.

* * *

Liam avait finis depuis un moment ses devoirs et avait retrouvé sa tante au salon. Elle avait les pieds sur la table basse en train de se vernir les ongles.

-Berk, ça sent pas bon ! dit-il à cause de la forte odeur du vernis.

-Désolé chéri, j'ai fini ça y est ouvre la fenêtre un moment.

Liam le fit savourant l'air frais venant de la forêt. Il aurait beaucoup aimé partir avec son père et se transformer dehors. Mais il entrainait Caroline et ne devait pas les déranger.

-Tante Becca ?

-Oui ?

-Tu crois que papa et Care ont fini ?

-Je ne pense pas chéri, ne les dérangeons pas ! dit sa tante, en effet toute à l'heure elle avait entendu quelque petite chose qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de doute par rapport aux « activités » du jeune couple. Elle s'en était réjoui mais n'utilisa plus son ouïe vampirique pendant un moment.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr ! Viens t'assoir ! lui dit sa tante.

-C'est à propos de Care !

-Et ? Tu acceptes bien qu'elle et papa soit ensembles hein ?

-Oui ça oui il n'y a pas de problème, je suis très content d'ailleurs. En fait c'est parce qu'elle est l'amoureuse de papa que j'ai pensait que…

-Que quoi ?

-Tu crois qu'elle voudrait être ma maman ?

-Euh…. Et bien, je suppose oui ! Il faut que tu lui demande !

-Mais si elle dit non ? s'inquiéta le petit hybride.

-J'en doute !

-Elle est vraiment très gentille et prend soin de moi, comme la maman de Juliette avec elle, tu vois ?

-Oui je vois chéri ! Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander plus tard et je pense qu'elle sera ravie !

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr ! le rassura-t-elle.

* * *

De leur côté, Klaus se réveillait découvrant Caroline entièrement nue dans leur lit. Il sourit en se rappelant de ce qu'ils avaient fait plus tôt. Il avait beaucoup attendu pour ça et s'était imaginé la scène plus d'une fois dans sa tête. Mais cela avait était au-delà de ses espérances. Le moment fut parfait et il ne pouvait espérer mieux. Il observait sa belle étendue à ses côtés sur le dos, ses cheveux en bataille à cause de leur corps-à-corps, son visage d'ange et son sourire qu'elle arborait même dans son sommeil. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa le visage dans l'impossibilité de résister à une telle beauté. Caroline sentit les douces mains de son homme sur sa joue et ouvrit les yeux en souriant de plus belle.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais était aussi bien je crois ! lui avoua-t-il.

-Pareil !

Elle se rapprocha de son visage et de ses lèvres pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il se rallongea sur elle se laissant aller au baiser. Mais Caroline arrêta un moment.

-On ne peut pas rester au lit toute la journée !

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il en lui embrassant le cou.

-Les autres sont en bas et….

-Quels autres ?

-Nik ! le gronda-t-elle en rigolant.

Il releva la tête face au surnom qui venait de sortir pour la première fois de la jolie bouche de sa belle. Il la regarda l'air interrogateur.

-Désolé, c'est sorti tous seul !

-Ne le sois pas, j'aime bien que tu m'appelles comme ça !

-Je peux alors ?

-Oui sweatheart, je préfère Nik à Klaus pour toi !

-D'accord ! dit-elle contente. Elle savait que peu de gens pouvait l'appeler ainsi, que ces proches et Klaus était un nom crains du monde entier des vampires, pas Nik.

Il voulut continuer où il s'était arrêté mais Caroline n'était pas de cet avis.

-Non, aller debout !

Elle s'extirpa de ses bras, et se leva avec facilité.

-Roh t'es pas drôle ! se plaignit-il.

-C'est toi qui m'as appris à me sortir de l'emprise de quelqu'un je te signale ! le taquina-t-elle en se rhabillant.

-Je n'aurais peut-être pas dut alors ! plaisanta-t-il.

-Aller viens, habilles toi et on descend !

-Et en plus tu me donnes des ordres ! dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui !

Il se leva nu comme au jour de sa naissance mais pas le moins du monde gêné et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime sweatheart !

-Je t'aime aussi Nik !

* * *

Une fois les deux amoureux habillés ils descendirent et allèrent dans le salon où était Liam et Rebekah.

-Vous avez finis ? demanda Liam.

-Oui comme tu le vois mon grand ! lui répondit son père.

-Care s'en est bien sortie ?

-Oui elle a fait une très belle performance ! dit Klaus en jouant sur le double sens ce qui fit rougir une nouvelle fois la vampire.

-Papa, on peut aller en forêt tous les deux ?

-Oui si tu veux ! Maintenant ?

-Oui s'il te plaît, ça fait longtemps !

-Bien allons-y alors ! Love, je te laisses une petite heure, ça ira ?

-Oui ne t'en fait pas !

-Je prends soin d'elle Nik, elle peut survire en ton absence ne t'en fait pas ! rajouta Rebekah en rigolant.

-Bien !

Après un dernier baiser à sa belle, père et fils partirent se promener sous leur forme animale, laissant les filles seules à la maison.

-Il va bientôt être midi, ça te dit d'aller manger dehors ? proposa l'originelle.

-Oui pourquoi pas ?

-Cool allons-y alors !

* * *

Rebekah emmena Caroline dans le bar de Cami une bonne amie de la famille depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Elles entrèrent dans l'établissement plein de vie et accueillant.

-Salut Cami !

-Salut, Becca !

-Je te présente Caroline Forbes, Caroline je te présente Cami.

-Enchantée ! lui dit Cami.

-De même ! répondit Caroline.

-Attends, Caroline ? La Caroline de Klaus ?

Caroline était perdue cette femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avait l'air dans savoir beaucoup sur elle.

-Elle-même, répondit Rebekah.

-Klaus m'as beaucoup parlé de toi ! Je viens de faire le rapprochement !

-Je vois !

-On pourrait avoir deux salades ?

-Bien sûr, allez-vous assoir je vous apporte ça tout de suite ! dit-elle avec le sourire.

Les deux vampires firent ce qu'elle leur avait dit, et choisirent une table au fond du bar. Rebekah voyait le regard contrarié de Caroline.

-Ca va Care ?

-Oui, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de voir quelqu'un qui a l'air dans savoir beaucoup sur moi ! Ton frère lui parlait vraiment de moi ?

-Bien sûr, Cami est une très bonne amie de la famille. Et oui il parlait de toi, à moi aussi. Il t'aime vraiment tu sais !

-Oui je sais, moi aussi je l'aime ! Dire que je pensais qu'il vivait le parfait amour avec Hayley et qu'il m'avait oublié pour de bon !

-Et bien non, je peux te dire que mon frère n'exprime pas beaucoup ses sentiments à part quand il s'agit de toi ou de Liam !

-Voici vos salades les filles ! Bon appetit ! leur dit Cami.

Les deux jeunes femmes la remercièrent et commencèrent à manger. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien. Une fois finit leur assiette elles prirent un café et une femme vint les voir. Elle ne devait pas avoir la trentaine encore, elle était petite et brune mais avait l'air sur d'elle.

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes de la famille de Klaus Mickaelson ?

-Que veux-tu ? demanda Rebekah méfiante.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda Caroline plus douce.

-Je m'appelle Sophie, Sophie Deveraux ! J'aurais voulu m'entretenir avec Klaus.

-Pourquoi ? demanda sèchement Rebekah.

-Pour Marcel ! Il me semble que nous avons un ennemi commun !

-Tu es une sorcière ! lui dit Caroline.

-Exact ! Et les sorcières veulent la mort de Marcel aussi !

-Bien, peut-être pourrions-nous trouver un terrain d'entente! proposa Caroline avec un sourire au coin des lèvres qu'elle avait piqué à Klaus.

Elle pensait que Klaus serait peut-être plus positif pour un accord avec les sorcières qu'avec les loups. En tout cas ce serait plus sûr pour eux. Et la belle blonde avait soif de vengeance envers Marcel après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir à elle et à celui qu'elle aimait. Elle avait hâte d'en finir avec lui !

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Ai-je droit à un max de review pour mon anniversaire :) ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez, j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions ! Gros bisous et bon week-end !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde me revoilà avec le 12****ème**** chapitre de ma fic, il est assez long et très important pour la suite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Petite rectification pour le dernier chapitre, Thanatis m'a signalé que les pots de nutella format familial ne font pas 500g mais 1kg ! Je n'en mange pas, et je suis hyper surprise d'entendre ça ! On en apprend tous les jours hein :p Donc voilà merci à elle d'avoir souligné cette erreur et pardon pour tous les amoureux du nutella lol.**

**Merci à Justine, AnalissaGabrielle, MlleKlaroline, Lilihammer56, Lea Michaelson, Mel023, Phoenis 1910, mayu87, Marie, OceaaneP, SweetyK, nightmare2054, Liluana, Thanatis, glee4, et MARiiN3 pour leur review !**

**Justine : Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'est autant plu. Oui dans la série je trouve que Caroline ressort comme la blonde de service sans cervelle qu'on laisse dans un coin ou qu'on utilise pour ses charmes et c'est dommage. Je compte faire l'inverse dans ma fic et montrer que Caroline peut aider se battre et se protéger elle-même. J'espère que cette suite te plaira gros bisous et merci pour tout !**

**Phoenix1910 : Je suis contente que tu es aimé ! Et oui fatalement les séances d'entrainement avec toute cette proximité et les corps à corps, il fallait bien que ça dérape un jour lol ! Dans ce chapitre ci toute l'intrigue sur l'alliance avec les sorcières se met en place j'espère que tu aimeras bisous !**

**Marie : Salut et bienvenue, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que malgré que le résumer ne t'attirait pas tu es quand même donné sa chance au produit comme on dit, merci ! Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous.**

**OceaaneP : Merci pour tout, j'espère que ce chapitre le sera tout autant pour toi :)**

**Liluana : Merci beaucoup ! Voici le nouveau chapitre :)**

**Glee4 : Merci pour ta review, oui l'alliance avec les sorcières est bien mieux. Tu découvriras tout à ce sujet dans ce nouveau chapitre, bisous !**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde :)**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

-Care mais t'es folle on ne la connait même pas cette fille ! lui dit Rebekah.

Avec la venue de Sophie au bar où les filles étaient, Caroline avait vu tout de suite l'opportunité et voulu la saisir. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à la jeune sorcière à la demeure Mickaelson cet après-midi même. Il fallait que Klaus l'écoute et se fasse son opinion concernant cette peut-être future alliance. En tout cas une chose était sûre cela sera mieux qu'une alliance avec les loups. Et Klaus pourra l'accepter plus facilement.

-Bekah je sais ce que je fais, crois-moi je sens que c'est une bonne chose !

-On ne sait même pas ce qu'elles veulent !

-D'où le rendez-vous de cette après-midi ! dit-elle comme une évidence.

Rebekah qui était au volant et conduisant en direction de leur maison souffla de désespéramment : impossible de faire changer d'avis Caroline Forbes. Mais bon, de toute façon elle était pareil qu'elle sur ce point.

- Ecoutes, rien n'est encore décidé ! Je propose juste une nouvelle alternative à Nik, il décidera s'il la prend ou pas ! Même si j'espère qu'il acceptera.

-Tu l'appelles Nik ! souligna Rebekah.

-Euh… oui, depuis peu ! dit-elle gênée.

-Ouais depuis que vous avez couché ensemble ! lança l'originelle amusée.

Caroline tourna la tête vers son acolyte comme si elle était sur le point de se faire attaquer.

-…..Mais… comment tu….

-Comment je sais ? Et bien je dirais que mon ouïe vampirique y est pour quelque chose !

-Oh mon Dieu !

-Et mais Care, c'est bon ne sois pas si prude ! Il m'a juste fallu me concentrer sur la pose de mon vernis pour ne plus qu'utiliser mon ouïe humaine et le tour est joué ! Et puis heureusement que je savais ce qu'il se passait, Liam voulait venir vous voir mais…

-Oh mon Dieu ! Liam n'as pas entendu ? Hein ? Bekah ?

-Mais clames-toi un peu, il n'a rien entendu du tout ! Tu te stress pour rien ! dit-elle en riant aux éclats en voyant la tête déconfite de Caroline.

-C'est quand même très gênant !

-Oh tu sais avec mes frères j'en ai vu d'autre !….. Bon c'était bien au moins ?

-BEKAH !

-Okay j'arrête !

Rebakah se remis à conduire en silence. _C'était même plus que bien oui ! _pensa Caroline.

* * *

Liam revenait de la forêt avec son père et attendait que celui-ci remette ses vêtements. L'avantage de Liam c'est que ses habilles ne se déchiraient pas lors de sa transformation. Il attendait sagement son père avant de rentrer à la maison.

-C'était trop cool papa !

-Oui, ça fait du bien on peut le dire !

Les filles rentrèrent à leur tour et arrivèrent dans le salon. Klaus observa sa sœur mais aussi Caroline, qui rayonnait. C'était vraiment la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il la vit se diriger vers lui et il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la ramener contre lui.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez sortie.

-Oui, on est allé au bar de Cami manger ! l'informa Rebekah.

-Très bien, ça ta plu Love ?

-Oui c'était très bon et Cami est vraiment agréable !

-Oui c'est une bonne amie !

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et elle sur sa joue ce qui fit rire Liam.

-Hihihi, ils se font des bisous ! Houu les amoureux ! se moqua le petit hybride.

-Tu vas voir toi ! dit Klaus.

Liam voulu courir pour échapper à son père mais il le rattrapa facilement et le ramena contre lui. Il le chatouilla très fort et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le canapé.

-C'est pas bien de se moquer Liam ! lui dit sa tante, qui rigolait de la scène avec Caroline.

-Hahhahaha d'accord, pardon ! Hiiiii ! Arrêtes papa pitié !

-Ça ira pour cette fois ! lui dit son père en arrêtant.

Caroline vint s'assoir à côté de Liam. Ce dernier la regarda en souriant et Caroline lui donna un bisou sur sa tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Et là ça ne te fait pas rire, quand Caroline te fait un bisou ! lui dit sa tante.

-Bah non ! répondit simplement le petit garçon.

-Et c'était la logique de Liam ! dit Klaus de façon très théâtrale.

-Vous êtes des méchants vous, je reste avec Care si c'est comme ça ! dit Liam en montant sur les genoux de Caroline et en se blottissant contre elle.

-Mais non, mon chéri ils rigolent ! Ne sois pas vexé ! lui dit Caroline.

Elijah vint les rejoindre à son tour et fut éblouit de cette vision de son neveu dans les bras de Caroline. Cela paressait tellement naturel on aurait dit qu'elle était vraiment sa mère. Il voyait aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé dans le regard de son frère, il avait m'être plus détendue plus serein.

-Bonjours à tous !

-Salut, 'Lijah ! lui dit Klaus et Rebekah.

-Bonjour ! dit Caroline.

-Salut Oncle 'Lijah !

Il s'assit à côté de sa sœur sur le canapé en face de celui où étaient installé Klaus, Liam et Caroline. Toute la petite troupe était réunie, et c'était l'occasion pour le grand frère de la famille de faire le point.

-Niklaus ?

-Oui ! répondit Klaus qui avait réussi à détourner le regard de son fils dans les bras de sa compagne.

-Tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision concernant l'alliance avec les loups ?

-Non, c'est irrévocable !

-Bien ! conclu Elijah un poil déçu.

-En parlant de ça justement, j'avais un truc à te dire ! dit Caroline à Klaus.

-Quoi sweatheart ?

-Au bar toute à l'heure, une femme est venue nous voir Bekah et moi. Elle voulait s'entretenir avec toi !

-J'ai un charme fou décidément ! plaisanta-t-il.

-T'es bête, pas ça ! C'est une sorcière, elle s'appelle Sophie Deveraux. Et les sorcières d'ici veulent la mort de Marcel autant que nous ! Plutôt qu'une alliance avec les loups, une avec les sorcières de la Nouvelle Orléans pourrait être mieux ?

-C'est étrange, les sorcières d'ici ont toujours crains Marcel et ne voulait pas d'ennuie ! souligna Elijah.

-Il semblerait qu'elles aient changé d'avis, si tu veux mon avis cette fille savait ce qu'elle voulait ! dit Rebekah.

Liam ne prenait pas part à l'échange des adultes et se contentait de rester silencieux et d'écouter. Klaus ne parlait pas non plus et semblait réfléchir. Caroline posa sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Il posa le regard sur elle.

-T'en penses quoi Nik ?

-Je ne sais pas trop Love, elle t'a dit ce qu'elles attendaient de moi en échange ?

-Non, je lui dis de passer ici cette après-midi d'ailleurs. Il faudrait mettre les choses au clair !

-Tu as bien fait ! Tout dépend de ce qu'elles veulent et de ce qu'elles ont à nous offrir, nous verrons cela quand elle sera là !

-Alors mon idée te plait ?

-Je suis sous réserve pour l'instant mais ça me semble pas mal !

-T'es trop forte Care ! lui dit Liam à l'oreille.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la venue de Sophie.

* * *

Cette dernière ne tarda pas et à 15h précise arriva devant la demeure Mickaelson. Elle sonna et c'est Elijah qui vint lui ouvrir.

-Sophie Deveraux je présume !

-C'est exact ! lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Elijah Mickaelson, entrez je vous en prie !

Sophie entra donc comme le vampire lui avait demandé, il la guida ensuite au salon où son frère sa sœur et Caroline attendait. Sophie fit un signe de la tête pour saluer Caroline. C'était grâce à elle qu'elle était ici aujourd'hui. Rebekah se contenta de la dévisager, elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Klaus lui avait revêtu son masque de méchant hybride, il pouvait changer de personnalité avec une telle facilité, cela impressionnait Caroline, et elle en était sûre : elle préférait la personnalité qu'il arborait en sa présence et celle de sa famille. Le Nik gentil et généreux. Klaus avait demandé à Liam de rester dans sa chambre, il ne lui cachait jamais rien et il était parfaitement au courant du conflit. Mais il ne voulait pas que la sorcière le voit. Elles étaient surement toutes au courant de l'existence de Liam bien sûr, mais il voulait préserver son fils au maximum et ne pas l'exposer à de parfait inconnue.

-Asseyez-vous ! lui dit Klaus.

-Merci !

Elle s'assit en face de Klaus, elle se tenait bien droite révélant toute l'assurance et la confiance qu'elle avait en elle.

-Alors, Sophie c'est bien ça ? demanda Klaus.

-Oui !

-Il semblerait donc que vous aussi les sorcières désiraient éliminer Marcel. Pourquoi ?

-Marcel est ici depuis des années et est le patron de la ville. Plusieurs générations de notre communauté ont vécue sous son régime diront nous. Nous ne pouvons pratiquer la magie librement, et plus les années passent plus nous nous affaiblissons du côté de notre magie.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de pratiquer la magie ? voulue savoir Caroline.

-Dès qu'une de nous l'utilise, rien qu'un seul sort, Marcel le sait et la tue. Pour celles qui ont de la chance, c'est rapide. Pour d'autre ça se passe devant toute sa cour dans la rue, comme un spectacle. Ma sœur en a fait les frais dernièrement !

-Je suis désolé ! lui dit sincèrement Caroline.

Sophie lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'espérez-vous de cette alliance ? lui demanda Elijah.

-Votre frère est l'hybride originel et il a formé Marcel, il le connait mieux que personne et il aura la force de le détrôner, nous ne pouvons pas le faire nous !

Klaus sourit à cette remarque il aimait qu'on lui dise qu'il était le plus fort. Caroline vit ce petit air et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quand tu dis « nous » de combien de sorcières on parle exactement ? demanda Rebekah.

-Nous sommes 16 ! 16 voulant se battre, les autres préfèrent rester dans l'ombre mais nous espérons les rallier à notre cause.

-Atteindre Marcel n'est pas évident, il faudra l'éloigner de ces sbires ! souligna Klaus.

Caroline à la mansion des petits toutous de Marcel frissonna, se souvenant des tortures subites. Klaus le vit et passa un bras sur ses épaules pour la réconforter.

-Justement c'est pour ça que je suis ici, il vous connait vous. Vous pourriez très bien prétendre à une réconciliation et frapper où ça fait mal le moment venue ! leur dit Sophie.

-Ce ne sera pas évident ! Niklaus est plus qu'en froid avec lui ! dit Elijah.

-Mais pas moi ! dit Rebekah.

-Bekah ni pense même pas ! lui dit Klaus.

-Quoi ? demanda Caroline perdue.

-Marcel a toujours eu un faible pour moi, on peut s'en servir !

-Je ne veux pas me servir de toi comme appât pour le distraire ! se scandalisa Klaus.

Caroline se rendit compte qu'elle avait elle-même joué ce rôle avec Klaus pour ses amis 8 ans plus tôt. Finalement Klaus était bien mieux que Damon, Elena, Tyler ou Jeremy, lui ne voulait pour rien au monde se servir de sa sœur comme ça. Elle se sentait honteuse aussi d'avoir accepté de le faire. Elle avait surement blessé Klaus bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais à cette époque seuls ses amis comptaient pour elle. Elle aurait tout fait pour eux. Malheureusement à force d'être trop gentille cela nous retombe dessus.

-Nous verrons cela plus tard ! coupa Elijah, sachant que son frère et sa sœur pouvaient facilement continuer ainsi des heures encore.

-Bien, et vous alors ? dit Klaus.

-Nous ?

-Qu'avez-vous à nous offrir ?

-Nous avons un infiltré, un des bras droit de Marcel !

-Vraiment ! dit Caroline surprise.

-Oui, il fait partit de ceux qui ont la bague de jour ! Marcel ne la donne qu'aux vampires les plus proches de lui !

-Quel est son nom ? demanda Klaus.

-Chris !

-Et pourquoi est-il de votre côté ? Pardon mais c'est étrange tout de même ! dit Rebekah dubitative.

-Il est amoureux de l'une d'entre nous, Sarra. Au début de leur liaison cela devait être sans lendemain mais petit à petit cela s'est amplifié. Sarra lui a montré notre vie, comment Marcel nous traitait et comment nous mourrions à petit feu ! Il s'est finalement rallié à notre cause.

-Est-il fiable ? demanda Klaus.

-Sans aucun, doute ! Grâce à lui nous pourrons savoir où Marcel va ce qu'il fait, ses déplacements. Ce sera un gros avantage !

-En effet oui ! dit Elijah.

-Cela me parait pas mal ! dit Rebekah.

Klaus réfléchissait. L'offre était plus qu'alléchante. Mais il devait prendre ses précautions. Il se rapprocha du bord du canapé pour fixer la jeune femme.

-Une fois que j'aurais récupéré mon trône, que demanderez-vous ?

-Nous ne voulons aucun territoire, ou pouvoir. Nous voulons simplement continuer à vivre dans cette ville et pouvoir pratiquer la magie en paix !

Klaus fut satisfait de sa réponse et se rassit au fond du canapé. Il prit son verre de whisky et en avala une gorgée. Tout le monde attendait son verdict et il s'amusait de les faire languir. Il reposa son verre et afficha son célèbre sourire en coin.

-Sophie Deveraux, nous avons un accord ! conclu-t-il.

* * *

Une fois la sorcière partie de chez eux Rebekah voulue parler de son implication avec Klaus mais les deux n'étaient pas du même avis.

-Mais pourquoi Nik ?

-Marcel est dangereux Bekah, je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques aussi gros !

-Mais je suis une originelle et je suis bien plus forte que lui !

-Petite sœur, je ne voudrais pas te choquer mais tu sais ce qui se passe entre un homme et une femme qui se rapprochent, plaisanta-t-il.

-Je serais prête à aller jusque-là !lui dit Rebekah.

Klaus faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre de son verre. Sa sœur était prête à coucher avec l'ennemi pour lui. Cela prouvait bien sûr sa détermination mais jamais il ne lui demanderait une chose pareille.

-Bekah, nous ne te vendrons pas comme ça ! dit Elijah.

-Bekah, ils ont raison crois-moi ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Je sais de quoi je parle ! intervint Caroline.

Sur ces mots la belle blonde monta à l'étage pour s'isoler un instant. Tout ça remuait pas mal de souvenir et de culpabilité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Nik ?

-Je ne sais pas, je vais aller la voir, ne t'inquiètes pas ! la rassura son frère.

Il monta lui aussi et se laissa guider par l'odeur de Caroline pour la trouver. Il la sentit dans leur chambre et pénétra dans la pièce. Il la vit allongée sur le côté recroquevillée sur elle-même, dos à lui. Il la rejoignit et colla son torse à son dos. Il embrassa sa joue et passa un bras sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Love ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, elle vit ses yeux si bleus la regarder l'air inquiet.

-Je suis désolé Nik.

-De quoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Ce que Bekah veux faire, moi je te l'ai fait. Je t'ai distraie pendant que mes amis te nuisaient. Je t'ai blessé je le sais. Et te voir interdire ta sœur de faire ça pour toi, me prouve bien que tu es bien mieux que mes soit disant amis l'étaient. Ils ne pensaient pas à moi, comme toi tu penses à ta sœur. Et je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait ça ! Quand j'y repense je vois qu'au fond je suis une mauvaise personne ! dit-elle en commençant à sangloter.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de pleurer.

-Non, tu es tout sauf une mauvaise personne Caroline ! Tu es la personne la plus pure et intègre que je n'ai jamais vu ! Tes amis te manipulaient et toi tu voulais leur faire plaisir et te rendre utile. Je ne t'en veux pas sweatheart !

-C'est vrai tu ne m'en veux pas même pas un peu ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant

-Non ! C'est grâce à ça en plus que je réussissais à passer du temps avec toi !

-Tu sais, j'ai apprécié tous les moments que j'ai eus avec toi ! Et j'aurais voulu les passer sans le faire pour eux ! Mais je pense que pour moi à cette époque leur avis comptait beaucoup trop, et jamais je n'aurais pu être avec toi juste pour être avec toi.

-Tu veux dire que tu m'aimais bien, tu ne jouais pas totalement la comédie ?

-Non ! J'ai vraiment commencé à t'apprécier petit à petit, ça m'a un peu fait peur d'ailleurs.

-Et à partir de quand tu as commencé mon ange ?

-Au bal de ta mère, là j'ai vraiment vu le vrai toi ! Tu m'avais vraiment surprise ce soir-là, tu t'étais montré tellement gentil, tellement humain tout simplement ! A l'élection de miss Mystic Falls aussi, c'était un très bon moment.

-Oui, et dire qu'à ce moment tu étais avec Tyler alors que tu prétendais que non ! Si j'avais su je t'aurais embrassé rien que pour voir sa réaction et qu'il ne puisse rien y faire ! plaisanta Klaus.

-T'es bête ! rigola Caroline.

-Ah je t'ai fait rire, ça va mieux alors !

-Oui beaucoup mieux !

-Saches une chose Caroline, je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu as fait. C'est le passé maintenant, c'était i ans ! J'ai fait un trait la dessus et seul le moment présent compte !

-Merci !

Ils s'embrassèrent alors, chacun demandeur des lèvres de l'autre. Le baiser s'intensifia de plus en plus. Ils finirent bientôt peau contre peau se prouvant leur amour l'un pour l'autre dans des caresses et baisers passionnés.

* * *

La nuit était tombée à la Nouvelle Orléans, et toute la petite famille mangeait de bon cœur les macaronis au fromage de Caroline et Liam.

-C'est vraiment excellant ! dit Rebekah.

-C'est moi qui ai rappé le fromage et qui l'ai déposé ! dit fièrement Liam.

-Félicitations à vous deux alors ! dit Elijah.

Klaus souriait devant cette scène, il avait une vraie famille avec lui et le plan de reconquête de son royaume était en bonne voie. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Chris le lendemain pour qu'il lui livre des informations capitales sur son rival. Mais ce soir il voulait profiter de ses proches et oublier les conflits quelques temps.

Une fois l'heure du coucher arrivée ce fut Caroline qui alla coucher Liam. Le petit garçon tombait littéralement de fatigue après cette intense journée. Elle l'installa confortablement dans son lit et le borda. Liam avait les yeux fermés mais les réouvrit.

-Dors Liam il est tard et tu es épuisé !

-Je voulais te parler !

Caroline s'assit donc sur le lit à ses côtés et attendit la suite.

-Tu aimes papa, et il t'aime. Est-ce que vous passerez l'éternité ensemble ?

-Je l'espère oui ! lui répondit sincèrement Caroline.

-Alors si tu restes avec nous ici, je voulais que…..

-Que ?

-Je t'aime beaucoup Care, tu prends soin de moi et je veux que tu sois ma maman.

Caroline fut un moment sous le choc et avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce petit garçon qu'elle aimait temps lui demandait si elle voulait bien être une mère pour lui. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle était ici, c'était peu mais entre elle et Liam l'alchimie avait opéré.

-Tu veux bien ?

-Oui Liam, si c'est ce que tu veux alors oui ! Je veux être ta maman !

-Oh c'est vrai, merci, merci, merci ! dit-il en sautillant.

-Doucement chéri tu vas défaire des draps ! s'amusa Caroline.

-Et je peux t'appeler maman aussi ?

-Et bien oui, tous les enfants appelle leur mère maman ! se réjouit Caroline.

-Trop cool, je suis contente que ce soit toi ma maman !

-Moi aussi Liam, dors maintenant d'accord ?

-Oui ! il se recoucha bien et ferma les yeux le sourire aux lèvres.

Caroline se leva et arriva au niveau de la porte de la chambre. Elle observa une dernière fois ce petit garçon qui était maintenant son fils.

-Bonne nuit mon grand ! lui dit-elle.

-Bonne nuit maman !

Elle referma la porte doucement, plus heureuse que jamais. Elle rejoignit Klaus qui était dans son atelier en train de peindre une nouvelle toile. Dès qu'elle entra, il se retourna vers elle. Il la voyait rayonner, elle était magnifique ainsi. Il avait tout entendue de la conversation entre elle et son fils et était heureux de la tournure des choses. Elle s'avança vers lui et vint l'embrasser sans rien dire. Klaus mit fin au baiser.

-C'est ce que tu veux alors ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Tu as tout écouté n'est-ce pas ? rigola-t-elle.

-Et oui ! avoua-t-il.

-C'est ce que je veux oui, ton fils est adorable je veux faire partie de sa vie et qu'il fasse partie de la mienne. Il a besoin d'une mère et je serais plus que ravie de tenir ce rôle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pourvoir en être une après ma transformation, je suis vraiment heureuse.

-Moi aussi Love, je tellement heureux que tu es accepté ! C'est la plus belle chose que tu pouvais me faire. Je t'aime et je ne veux que toi pour être la mère de mon fils, déjà à l'époque tu en étais la seule digne pour moi !

-Je t'aime Nik !

-Je t'aime aussi sweatheart !

* * *

**Fini ! Alors ? Le plan de l'alliance avec les sorcières vous plait-il ? Caroline qui devient maman pour Liam, ça ne va trop vite, ça vous plait ? Je vous laisse à vos review et je les attends avec impatience ! A bientôt :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde, je suis très contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je n'ai pas écrit cette semaine car mon emploi du temps était plutôt chargé, désolé pour l'attente :)**

**Merci à Justine, Lilihammer56, Mel023, virginie06, nightmare2054, Lea Michaelson, Mlle Klaroline, Liluana OceaaneP, MARiiN3, Phoenix1910, Klaroline et glee4 pour leur review :)**

**Justine : Salut ! Je suis contente que tu es aimé cette scène, c'est délicat en effet et je ne voulais pas le bâcler ou que ça aille trop vite. Je suis d'accord Marcel est un personnage plutôt pathétique et très méprisable autant dans the originals et dans ma fic :) Merci pour tout, bisous !**

**Phoenix1910 : Merci beaucoup je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant ! Oui au fond Klaus n'est pas pire que les anciens amis de Caroline, il est toujours le méchant de l'histoire je voulais changer un peu ça ! Oui je pense que** **nous n'aurons jamais de Klaroline ni dans the originals ni dans vampire diaries, c'est comme ça et heureusement que nous avons les fanfiction pour faire nos propres histoire :) merci encore pour tout !**

**Liluana : Je suis contente que cela t'es plu :) En espérant que la suite te plaira, bisous !**

**OceaaneP : Oui il est chou n'est-ce pas ? On fond toute ! Je suis ravie que tu es aimé, gros bisous :)**

**Glee4 : Je suis ravie de savoir que tu as aimé, merci pour ta review ! Bisous !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Plus d'une semaine était passée depuis la venue de Sophie et de l'accord entre les sorcières et les Mickaelson. Caroline était devenue la mère de Liam, Elijah et Rebekah avaient été très surpris lorsqu'ils entendirent leur neveu appeler Caroline « maman » pour la première fois. Mais tout le monde s'y fit vite et cela devint très rapidement normal. Liam était heureux, il sentait sa famille complète et pouvait dire aux autres enfants de son école que lui aussi avait une mère et la plus merveilleuse qu'il soit ! Caroline était épanouie, elle avait tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé avant sa transformation. La seule ombre au tableau restait Marcel. Mais grâce à l'aide de Chris, le bras droit de Marcel qui était en fait du côté des sorcières, ils avaient là un bel atout. Chris avait renseigné Klaus sur les déplacements de son ennemi, ses habitudes et ses secrets. Un des plus important était le « jardin », c'est là que le métis laissait se dessécher les vampires l'ayant trahie. Klaus se disait qu'à l'occasion il pourrait bien aller faire un tour et en rallier quelques-uns à sa cause en comptant sur leur animosité envers leur créateur. Le plan se mettait doucement en place.

* * *

Ce matin Caroline avait accompagné Liam à l'école. Elle l'avait déjà fait mais jamais seule sans Klaus. Ils étaient partit à pied et elle l'avait embrassé avant qu'il ne rentre dans l'établissement. Les autres enfants avaient assisté à cette scène et une petite fille en particulier.

-Salut Liam !

-Salut Juliette, tu vas bien ?

-Oui ça va ! C'était qui cette femme avec toi ?

-Ma maman ! dit-il tout fier.

-Ah bon mais je croyais que, tu m'avais dit que… poursuivit la petite fille mais Liam la coupa.

-Caroline n'est pas ma vraie mère, mais c'était l'amoureuse de mon papa et elle s'occupe de moi comme si j'étais son propre fils. Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait devenir ma maman et elle a dit oui ! Explique Liam à sa meilleure amie.

Les autres enfants ne savaient rien au sujet de la mère biologique de Liam. Ils ne l'avaient juste jamais vue et ne s'en formalisaient pas. Seule Juliette savait au sujet d'Hayley, Liam lui disait tout et n'avait aucun secret pour elle, ni elle pour lui.

-C'est bien je suis contente, tout le monde soit avoir une maman ! Elle a l'air très gentille en plus !

-Oui elle l'est ! Je pourrais te la présenter si tu veux ?

-Oui j'aimerais bien !

* * *

Caroline qu'en a elle rentrait à la maison, elle était pensive et se souvenue d'une chose importante qu'elle avait complétement zapper depuis qu'elle était ici. Il faut dire qu'avec les événements elle avait eu à faire. Mais il fallait qu'elle parle de ce détail à Klaus. Elle accelera donc le pas et rentra bien vite. En entrant dans la ville elle trouva Rebekah faisant apparemment du rangement dans les placards de l'entrée.

-Becca, Nik est encore à la maison ? demanda Caroline un peu précipitamment.

-Dans son atelier je crois ! Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta son amie.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il faut juste que j'aille le voir ! A plus !

Elle partit à sa vitesse vampirique et rejoignit son homme. Elle entra dans l'atelier, son antre et le vit en train de peintre. Il était dos à elle, tout le coups de pinceau faisaient se contracter ses muscles de son dos et le rendait incroyablement sexy. Il était très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et minutieux. Il s'arrêta cependant se sentant observé. Il se retourna et vit en effet son bébé vampire qui le dévisageait de la tête aux pieds. Caroline vit que Klaus s'était rendue compte de sa contemplation et rougit légèrement. Il sourit devant son embarassement, elle était tellement mignonne comme ça ! Il s'essuya les mains avec le chiffon et s'adressa à elle.

-Alors Love, comment était cet accompagnement à l'école ?

-Très bien, Liam avait l'air très content et j'adore l'accompagner !

-Ravie de l'apprendre ! dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en enturant sa taille de ses bras.

-Nik, il faut que je te parle d'un truc ?

-Tout vas bien ? s'inquiéta-il automatiquement.

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas ce n'est rien de grave ! Je me suis souvenue d'une chose !

-Je t'écoute !

-Quand j'ai décidé de revenir aux Etats-Unis, à la base je ne pensais pas rester ici et que tout ça arrive. Au départ je voulais rentrer à Mystic Falls quelques temps pour revoir ma mère te Stefan !

-Je vois ! Vas-y alors !

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas vous abandonner toi ou Liam !

-Mais non Love, vas-y tu as besoin de revoir ta mère et ton meilleur ami ! Je ne peux pas t'accompagner par contre !

-Je sais oui, tu dois rester ici à cause de Marcel ! Tu es sur que tu peux gérer seul ?

-Evidement, je m'en sortais avant toi tu sais mon Ange ! Et puis j'ai Elijah et Rebekah avec moi !

-D'accord, je pense que je partirais demain matin ! Plus tôt je pars plus tôt je reviens ! Je ne veux pas vous laisser trop longtemps !

-D'accord ! On en parlera à Liam, après l'école ! proposa Klaus.

-Oui ! Il ne m'en voudra pas tu crois ?

-Pourquoi il t'en voudrait ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je l'abandonne, dit-elle.

-Tu partiras au maximum une semaine, ce n'est rien ! Il comprendra !

-D'accord ! Et j'avais pensé à tu sais, pour ma mère…et nous…enfin tu vois quoi ?

-Non, je ne vois pas ! la taquina Klaus voyant qu'elle était gênée.

-Nik ! Je voulais annoncer notre relation à ma mère ! Et aussi lui dire pour Liam !

-Tu es sûre ? Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup pour elle !

-Oui je ne peux rien lui cacher et je veux que ce soit officiel ! Et en parlant d'officiel, j'aimerais devenir légalement la mère de Liam ! Tu crois que c'est possible ?

Klaus fut ému par cette implication. Il savait que Caroline voulait devenir la mère de son fils mais là il voyait bien que ce rôle ne se limiterait pas à la maison. Elle voulait l'annoncer à sa mère et aussi être en règle aux yeux de la loie. Cela le toucha énormément et il afficha un sourire béat qui fit ressortir ses fossettes qu'elle aimait tant chez lui.

-Bien sûr sweatheart ! Il faut voir ça avec Elijah c'est lui qui s'y connait dans les papiers administratifs ! On ira lui en parler !

-Cool ! Qu'est-ce qui est prévue pour Marcel aujourd'hui ?

-Chris nous a prévenus qu'il comptait piocher parmi les touristes pour en transformer en vampire. Nous allons le laisser faire et j'hypnotiserai les nouveaux vampires pour qu'ils me soient fidèles ! Plus on aura de taupe chez Marcel mieux ce sera !

-Ok, mais une fois que ce sera fini tu les relâcheras hein ? lui demanda Caroline.

Klaus connaissait très bien l'opinion de sa belle sur la manipulation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle détestait ça mais il respectait ses convictions.

-Oui promis !

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa pour le remercier. Il adorait l'embrasser, à chaque fois il avait l'impression de partir dans un autre monde et dans ces moments-là seul eux comptaient.

-Je vais aller réserver mes billets sur internet ! lui dit Caroline en mettant fin au baiser.

-Prend ma carte et un aller-retour en première classe Love ! lui dit-il.

-J'ai ma carte, Nik ! Mais merci !

Elle sortit de son atelier le sourire aux lèvres. Elle tenait beaucoup à son indépendance financière et avait emmagasiné pas mal d'argent avec son poste de journaliste à Londres. En même temps quand on vit seule on n'a pas beaucoup de dépense et 8 ans d'économie ça fait pas mal. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser entretenir par Klaus. Et quand l'histoire Marcel sera résolue, elle reprendre son travail pour pouvoir participer financièrement à l'éducation et aux besoins de Liam : son fils désormais. Elle réserva donc ses billets première classe, avec SA carte de crédit. Elle choisit seulement 5 jours d'intervalle entre les deux vols, pas question de quitter ses hommes trop longtemps !

* * *

La journée passa et il fut bientôt 15h, Caroline se rendit une nouvelle fois à l'école pour aller chercher son fils. Elle attendit patiemment sa sortie comme les autres parents. Elle le vit approcher accompagner de la petite Juliette.

-Maman ! sourit Liam en marchant vers elle.

Automatiquement celle-ci s'accroupit et ouvrit ses bras pour pouvoir le sérer contre elle. Il s'y blottit d'instinct.

-Alors cette journée d'école ?

-Content que ce soit finit ! Je voulais de présenter Juliette ma copine !

Caroline détacha son regard de Liam pour le poser sur la petite fille. Elle était légèrement plus petite que Liam en taille, avait des cheveux blonds vénitiens et des beaux yeux bleus. Elle était vraiment très mignonne.

-Enchantée Juliette ! Liam m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

-Maman ! se scandalisa Liam.

-Quoi c'est pas vrai ?

La petite fille sourit en voyant cette scène.

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer aussi madame ! répondit poliment Juliette.

-Oh je t'en prie, appelle moi Caroline et tutoie moi ! lui dit Caroline, ça lui faisait tout drôle de se faire appeler madame.

- Ma maman à moi est arrivée aussi ! J'y vais, on se voit demain Liam !

-Oui à demain Ju' !

La petite fille commença à s'en aller mais revint sur ses pas et posa un bisou sur la joue de Liam et partit aussi sec. Le petit garçon fut un peu pris au dépourvu et passa sa main sur la joue que Juliette venait d'embrasser. Il affichait le même sourire béat que son père avec les mêmes fossettes.

-C'est trop mignon ! s'extasia Caroline.

-Maman arrêtes ! dit-il gêné.

Caroline rigola et pris la main de son fils, ils rentrèrent en silence chez eux.

* * *

Une fois à la maison la mère et le fils allèrent rejoindre Klaus dans le salon. Liam alla embrasser son père qu'il était heureux de revoir. Il s'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé et Caroline se mis à côté de Liam, entourant ainsi le petit garçon.

-Salut papa !

-Salut, mon grand ! L'école s'est bien passée ?

-Oui, ça va !

-Liam, je devais te parler de quelque chose ! lui dit Caroline.

-Quoi maman ?

Caroline sourit, elle adorait l'entendre l'appeler « maman » elle ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser.

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de ma maman et de mon meilleur ami Stefan ? Et bien ils sont à Mystic Falls et je vais aller les voir quelque temps, pas beaucoup seulement 5 jours !

-Ah d'accord ! Je viens avec toi ? demanda-t-il.

-Non chéri je vais y aller seule ! Je ne partirai pas longtemps promis !

-5 jours c'est long, mais ça devrait aller ! dit-il en souriant à sa mère.

-Tu resteras avec papa et je rentrerai avant même que tu t'en aperçoives !

-Oui je reste avec papa et oncle Elijah et tante Becca !

-Regardez ce que j'ai pour vous ! intervint Klaus.

Il se pencha au pied du canapé pour attraper un sac. Il l'ouvrit et tendit deux boîtes, une pour Caroline et une pour Liam.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Caroline.

-C'est un cadeau maman, ouvre ! la pressa Liam qui était déjà en train d'ouvrir sa boîte.

Il en sortit une tablette électronique dernier cris et Caroline fit de même. Liam avait les yeux illuminé et Caroline était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-Je vais vous montrer ! dit Klaus.

Il pianota sur les deux tablettes et ouvrit l'application Skype. Il fit deux trois réglages et soudain le visage de Liam apparut sur l'écran de Caroline, et le sien sur l'écran de Liam.

-Trop cool ! s'exclama Liam.

-Et ça marche à autant de distance qu'on le souhaite, comme ça quand maman sera à Mystic Falls tu pourras quand même la voir et lui parler !

-Oh c'est super ! Hein maman ?

-Oui, c'est parfait ! Merci Nik ! dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Merci papa !

Ils posèrent les tablettes sur la table basse et allèrent tous les deux dans les bras de l'hybride originel. Klaus ne se fit pas prier et serra fort contre lui les deux amours de sa vie.

-Tu pars quand maman ?

-Demain matin, je t'amène à l'école et je prends l'avion après.

-D'accord et tu reviens quand ?

-Samedi matin, je prends un vol de nuit et je serais là pour ton réveil !

-Cool !

* * *

La nuit tomba bien vite à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Caroline et Rebekah avaient couché Liam, et Klaus et Elijah se préparaient à partir pour exécuter leur partie du plan contre Marcel. Ils arrivèrent au lieu que leur avait indiqué Chris. Il était 21h et il y avait beaucoup d'ambiance dans le quartier français, les touristes étaient la plupart alcoolisés ce qui rendrait la tâche facile pour Marcel. Klaus le repéra toute suite, il était accompagné de ses plus proches acolytes dont Chris. Ce dernier vit les deux originels et leur fit un signe de la tête. Marcel pris deux personnes qui semblait être deux amis et les emmena dans une ruelle sombre. Chris avait décrit le mode opératoire de son maître à Klaus. Il prenait les humains et les amenait dans un parking souterrain, là il leur brisait la nuque après leur avoir fait boire son sang. Il les laissait dans une camionnette le temps qu'ils se réveillent et disait à Chris de les surveiller et de la ramener chez lui pour achever la transformation et les accueillir parmi eux. Klaus et Elijah attendait dehors patiemment et vis Marcel et les autres sortir au bout d'un moment. Une fois que tous fur assez loin, les deux frères rejoignirent Chris au sous-sol.

-Ils sont là-dedans ? demanda Klaus en désignant le véhicule noir.

-Oui, ils ne devraient pas tarder à se réveiller !

En effet leurs respirations se firent entendre et Klaus pénétra dans le véhicule. Il trouva un garçon et une fille âgés d'environ 20 ans. Ils avaient l'air vraiment apeuré mais Klaus ne s'en soucia pas.

-Que voulez-vous ?! demanda le jeune homme.

-Quel est ton nom ? demanda l'hybride.

- Josh ! répondit-il.

-Et toi chérie ?

-Amber !

-Bien pour commencer vous allez m'écouter bien sagement et boire cela !

Il leur tendit une poche de sang chacun.

-Vous êtes malade ! Nous n'allons pas boire du sang ! se scandalisa Josh.

-On vous a transformé en vampire, vous n'avez pas le choix si vous ne le faite pas vous mourrez !

-Bien ! dit Amber en prenant sa poche de sang des mains de Klaus. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et commença à boire. Ses yeux devinrent rouges et les veines apparurent.

-Bonne fille ! la félicita Klaus.

-Oh mon Dieu ! dit le jeune homme en voyant sa meilleure amie complétement défigurée.

-A ton tour ! lui dit Klaus.

Il hésita un moment et se décida enfin à se lancer, le même processus se répéta pour lui. Klaus leur expliqua la situation et utilisa l'hypnose sur eux :

-Vous allez aller avec Chris chez Marcel. Il voudra que vous lui soyez fidèle mais vous ne répondrez que de moi, moi et moi seul. Vous jouerez le jeu devant Marcel mais vous serez en réalité de mon côté ! Est-ce clair ?

Les deux nouveaux vampires hochèrent la tête.

-Bien !

Une fois l'hypnose achevée les trois sortirent de la camionnette. Amber et Josh allèrent avec Chris, et Elijah et Klaus rentrèrent à la maison. C'était déjà une bonne chose de faite, s'il faisait cela à tous les nouveaux vampires qu'engendrait Marcel, il n'y aurait bientôt plus que des infiltrés chez le métis. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Klaus rentra content de lui et de la tournure des choses.

* * *

Une fois arrivaient chez eux, Klaus fila directement dans sa chambre. Il était presque minuit et il trouva sa belle dans leur lit en train de dormir. Il se déshabilla en vitesse et en silence et se glissa dans le lit en boxer. Il colla son torse au dos de Caroline, passa un bras autour de sa taille et huma le parfum de ses cheveux.

-Tu es rentré, dit Caroline la voix endormie.

-Oui mon ange, désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Rendors-toi0

Mais au lieu de ça Caroline se retourna et commença à l'embrasser fougueusement. Klaus répondit bien sûr à l'assaut de sa compagne. Elle était désormais bien réveillée et se retrouva bien vite au dessus de son hybride.

-Tu es bien entreprenante dis moi ! dit Klaus entre deux baisers.

Caroline ne lui laissait aucun répit et faisait clairement comprendre ses attentes à son amour.

-Je ne vais pas te voir pendant 5 jours il faut bien anticiper ! lui dit-elle un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Klaus passa ses mains sur le corps de Caroline et les renversa se retrouvant ainsi sur la jeune femme. Ils passèrent la nuit à se câliner sachant que les 5 jours séparés seraient longs.

* * *

Le matin Klaus et Caroline accompagnèrent leur fils à l'école en voiture. Une fois Liam déposé Klaus conduisit en direction de l'aéroport. Avant de se quitter les deux amoureux se prirent dans les bras et se serrèrent fort.

-Tu vas me manquer ! Toi et Liam !

-Nous aussi Love, tu vas nous manquer !

-Je reviens le plus vite possible !

-Je t'aime sweatheart !

-Je t'aime Nik !

Il l'embrassa longuement sachant qu'il devrait attendre avant de profiter une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Ils se détachèrent enfin en entendant que l'avion de Caroline s'apprêtait à décoller. La jeune femme monta dans l'engin et s'installa. Elle se faisait doucement à l'idée qu'elle rentrait à Mystic Falls. Elle allait revoir sa mère et Stefan, et dire qu'elle n'appréhendait pas aurait été un mensonge. Elle était très heureuse à l'idée de les revoir mais l'annonce de sa nouvelle vie allait leur faire un choc, en particulier à sa mère. Elle espérait que les choses finiraient bien, parce que désormais il n'y avait plus du doute quoi qu'il arrive elle choisirait Nik et Liam, son fils !

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ?**

**Caroline en mode maman ? Le plan de Klaus ? Et les prochaines retrouvailles avec Liz et Stefan ? **

**Dites-moi tout dans un review ! Gros bisous et bon week-end :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir à tous, j'ai eu aujourd'hui un peu de temps de libre et j'en ai profité pour écrire :) Voici le chapitre 14 centré sur le retour de Caroline à Mystic Falls et ses retrouvailles avec sa mère. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Merci à SweetyK, Justine, Lea Michaelson, Mel023, OceaaneP, Phoenix1910, nightmare2054, Vampire-jella, Klaroline, virginie06, Rin-sesshomaru1, MARiiN3, Mlle Klaroline, MyFairLadyRose, Lilihammer56 et glee4 pour leur review.**

**Justine : Tu as tout compris en effet Klaus est très différent de Marcel sur les plans d'attaque. Marcel est jeune par rapport à Klaus et je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il est plus extravagant et plus m'as-tu vu ! Klaus est plus mature et sait se faire discret quand cela est nécessaire. Oui Caroline veut vraiment faire les choses dans les règles et réellement adopter Liam. Les retrouvailles entre Liz et Care sont pour ce chapitre j'espère que ça te plaira. J'avais effectivement dans l'idée de faire venir Stefan à la Nouvelle-Orléans. En effet comme pour Caroline i ans plus rien ne le retient à Mystic Falls. Moi aussi j'espère de tout cœur voir un réel Klaroline à l'écran ! Gros bisous et merci encore pour tout !**

**OceaaneP : Merci je suis ravie que ça t'est plu ! Gros bisous !**

**Phoenix1910 : Je suis contente d'entendre que j'ai réussi à bien écrire cette partie de l'histoire. Je veux vraiment qu'on voit tout l'amour entre Caroline et Liam dans ma fic, alors que tu me dise que j'ai su le faire c'est le plus beau des cadeaux pour moi :) merci ! Oui une petite incruste de Skype lol, j'ai trouvé l'idée sympa et faire encore une fois un Klaus attentionné ! D'ailleurs il y aura une scène avec dans ce chapitre. Gros bisous !**

**Virginie06 : Merci beaucoup ! Moi je préfère Stefan, chacun son truc et comme toi je suis une grande fan de l'amitié entre Caroline et Stefan ! Mais alors surtout pas de romance entre eux par contre, là je déteste lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même si on y verra pas les retrouvailles entre les deux amis ( ce sera pour le chapitre 15 ). Gros bisous !**

**Glee4 : Merci ! Tu verras la réaction de Liz dans ce chapitre, pour celle de Stefan ce sera pour plus tard ) Moi aussi je n'aime pas Elena ! Gros bisous !**

**Bonne lecture ! Passez une bonne semaine !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Caroline arriva dans sa ville natale plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée. Le vol s'était très bien passé, et la jeune femme comptait faire la surprise à sa mère en débarquant à son travail. Elle prit donc un taxi à l'aéroport direction Mystic Falls. Durant le trajet Caroline se posait un tas de question, comment lui présenter le fait qu'elle soit en couple avec Klaus ? Comment aborder le sujet de Liam ? Tous ces changements étaient venus si rapidement ! Elle n'eut bientôt plus trop le temps de réfléchir, le taxi venait de se garer devant le poste de police de la ville. _Welcome Home !_

* * *

A la Nouvelle-Orléans, le problème était tout autre. Klaus avait demandé à sa sœur d'aller chercher Liam à l'école ne pouvant le faire lui-même. Rebekah en fut ravie, elle adorait les moments qu'elle passait avec son neveu. Elle l'attendit donc à la sortie, normalement Liam aurait sauté de joie à l'idée que sa journée d'école soit terminée. Mais le petit garçon affichait un air tout triste aujourd'hui en avançant lentement vers sa tante.

-Salut tante Becca, lui dit-il simplement.

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu as Liam ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude !

-Non ça va.

-Tu as des problèmes à l'école ?

-Non.

Il était clair que le petit hybride ne voulait pas en parler elle décida d'abandonner. Elle savait que s'il voulait en parler il viendrait la voir, ou ses frères. Il n'y avait pas trop de souci à se faire. Le retour se fit avec un silence de plomb. A peine arrivé à la maison Liam monta à l'étage. Elijah qui était à la maison remarqua le comportement étrange de son neveu et s'en inquiéta.

-Coucou Becca !

-Coucou 'Lijah !

-Liam ne va pas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Il ne veut pas en parler, mais je suppose que c'est à cause de l'absence de Care !

-Ça semble évident, oui !

-Tu devrais lui parler ! lui dit Rebekah.

-Pourquoi moi spécialement ?

-Il n'a pas voulu se confier à moi, et vu que tu es l'adulte de la famille je pense que tu es le mieux placé !

-Je vois ! J'y vais dans ce cas !

-Il doit être dans sa chambre !

Elijah lui fit un signe de la tête et monta rejoindre Liam. Il le trouva dans sa chambre allongé sur son lit sur le ventre fixant sa nouvelle tablette électronique.

-Liam je peux entrer ?

-Oui oncle Elijah.

L'originel entra et s'assit sur le lit lui aussi.

-Ta tante m'a dit qu'elle ne te trouvait pas dans ton assiette !

-…..

-C'est à cause de ta mère ?

-Elle me manque, je veux lui parler mais elle m'a dit qu'elle serait sur Skype à 20h chez elle, ce qui fait 19h ici. Ça s'appelle le décalage horaire, tu connais ?

-Oui bien sûr ! rigola doucement son oncle.

-C'est maman qui m'a appris, mais il n'est que 15h18 ! Il me reste plus de trois heures et demie à attendre ! se désespéra-t-il.

-Aller mon grand, ce n'est pas si dramatique ! On peut faire quelque chose en attendant !

-Quoi ?

-Un jeu, sortir, je ne sais pas ! Ce que tu veux !

-Un Jungle Speed avec toi et Tante Becca ! proposa le petit garçon.

-Tu sais très bien que ta tante triche et utilise sa vitesse vampirique pour gagner à ce jeu ! rigola Elijah.

-_J'ai entendu !_ dit une voix lointaine.

Liam rigola lui aussi. Finalement lui et son oncle descendirent et se mirent à jouer avec Rebekah. Ils enchainèrent ainsi les parties permettant au temps de passer plus rapidement.

* * *

A Mystic Falls, Caroline réussit à se faufiler parmi le troupeau d'agent pour se rendre jusqu'au bureau du shérif. Elle sentit que sa mère y était et ouvrit doucement la porte. Liz était à son bureau travaillant sur une affaire visiblement bien remplit à la vue de tous les dossiers disposés sur le meuble. Elle était trop concentrée pour relever la tête vers la personne devant elle.

-J'ai demandé qu'on ne me dérange pas Yann !

-Bon dommage, je repasserai une prochaine fois ! dit Caroline ironiquement.

A la voix de sa fille Elizabeth Forbes se redressa et se leva automatiquement de sa chaise. Sa fille était bien là devant elle. Cela faisait presque un an qu'elle n'était pas venue à Mystic Falls et malgré les nombreux appels mère fille échangés cela lui sembla une éternité.

-Oh ma chérie !

-Salut maman ! dit-elle en souriant.

Les deux femmes se prirent dans les bras, heureuses de s'être retrouvées.

-Oh mon Dieu, comment vas-tu ma chérie ! Je ne t'attendais pas !

-Oui je voulais te faire la surprise ! J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop, tu es en plein travail.

-Oh non ce n'est pas grave ! Ma fille est à la maison c'est le plus important ! J'ai donc fini ma journée !

-Mais maman il n'est que 15h !

-Mystic Falls peut vivre sans moi une après-midi !

Caroline sourit en voyant sa mère rangeait précipitamment ses affaires. Quand elle était jeune, sa mère était très prise par son travail et elles ne se voyaient que très rarement mais depuis la transformation de Caroline, Liz faisait des efforts pour passer un maximum de temps avec sa fille unique. De plus cette dernière ayant quittée le nid familial il ne fallait pas rater l'occasion de la voir.

-Aller rentrons à la maison, tu dois avoir plein de chose à me dire !

_Tu n'imagines même pas ! _pensa Caroline.

* * *

Les deux Forbes arrivèrent à leur maison. Quand Caroline se trouva devant elle ne put s'empêchait que comparer la taille de son petit pavillon au manoir de Klaus. Elle avait eu du mal à s'y faire au début mais maintenant ce serait plutôt l'inverse. Cette pensée la fit rire et toute suite elle sentit se manque en elle, le manque de sa petite famille à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

-Caroline ! Houhou tu es là !

-Hein quoi ?!

-Bah quand même tu ne m'entendais pas !

-Désolé maman j'étais perdue dans mes pensées !

-Je vois ça ! Laisses-moi t'aider avec tes valises !

Une fois les deux valises de Caroline montées dans sa chambre, la mère et la fille s'installèrent au salon avec un thé. Cela faisait du bien à Caroline de de revoir son environnement de quand elle était jeune.

-Tu es toujours aussi jolie ma chérie !

-Merci maman !

-Et l'avantage c'est que tu ne vieillis pas ! Donc je ne prends pas de coup de vieux en te voyant ! plaisanta Liz.

-Mais non maman tu n'es pas vieille ! la rassura sa fille.

-A d'autre ma chérie ! Bon combien de temps restes-tu ?

-5 jours je prendrai l'avion vendredi soir !

-C'est court ! se plaignit sa mère.

-Oui mais j'ai comme qui dirait certaines _obligations_ !

-Tu vis toujours à Londres ?

-Non, à vrai dire je suis partie !

-Ah bon, mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu te plaisais là-bas !

-Si bien sûr maman, le boulot de journaliste et tout ça, c'est génial ! Mais j'y suis depuis 8 ans, et je ne vieillis pas, les gens allaient se poser des questions !

-Oui en effet ! Et où vis-tu ?

-Je me suis installée à la Nouvelle-Orléans !

-Bien, on dit que c'est une belle ville !

Elizabeth n'était pas au courant que Klaus Mickaelson y était lui aussi. Elle ne s'était plus intéressée à son cas depuis son départ, temps qu'il ne nuisait pas à Mystic Falls !

-C'est magnifique en effet ! D'ailleurs maman il faut que je te parle sérieusement !

-Je t'écoute ma chérie !

-J'ai…. Je suis avec quelqu'un !

-Quelqu'un ? Comme en couple tu veux dire ?

-Oui c'est ça !

-C'est super ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Cela fait longtemps ? se réjouit le shérif.

-Presque un mois !

-C'est un humain ?

-Non, il est comme moi !

-Et quand est-ce que je rencontrerais ce jeune homme ?! la taquina sa mère.

-Et bien, en fait tu le connais déjà…..

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais, dit-elle gênée

-Oh non, pitié ne me dis pas que c'est lui ! s'inquiéta sa mère.

-Heu lui qui ? demanda sa fille redoutant qu'elle parle de Klaus.

-Tyler ! Pitié ma chérie ne me dit pas que tu t'es remise avec lui !

-Mais non maman ! Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point ! Il m'a carrément abandonné il y a de cela 8 ans. Il faudrait que je sois folle ou contrainte pour être de nouveau avec lui !

-Ouff j'ai eu peur ! Bon je crois qu'il n'y a pas pire que Tyler de toute façon !

_N'en sois pas si sûre maman_, pensa Caroline.

-Alors qui est-ce ? demanda une nouvelle fois Liz.

-Et bien… c'est….. Niklaus,…..Niklaus Mickaelson ! réussit à dire Caroline.

Elizabeth était complétement figée face à cette annonce. Sa petite fille chérie était avec Niklaus Mickaelson l'hybride originel qui tuait tout ce qui bouge. Comment cela était-ce possible ?

-Maman ?

-….

-Dis quelque chose, s'il te plait !

-Mais que veux-tu que je dise ! finit par dire sa mère.

-J'en sais rien ! avoua Caroline.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi es-tu avec lui ? Il t'a contraint ?

-Mais non maman ! Je l'aime !

-Oh mon Dieu !

Liz se leva du canapé et en tenant son visage entre ses mains. Cela était un cauchemar c'est ça, ça ne pouvait être que ça !

-Maman je l'aime et il m'aime, c'est vrai que ça peut choquer mais…

-Choquer ? Je ne suis pas choquée Caroline ! Je suis estomaquée ! commença à crier sa mère.

-Maman s'il te plait écoutes-moi !

-Tu ne peux pas être avec lui ! C'est un monstre ! continua-t-elle.

-Il a changé maman !

-Non il ne peut pas changé !

-Tu ne le connais même pas voyons !

-J'ai vu ce qu'il a fait ici je te signale !

-Et personne ni toi ni mes amis avaient su lire en lui ! Oui il a fait de mauvaise chose mais il avait ses raisons, nous ne sommes pas mieux que lui. Il m'a montré une autre facette de lui-même mais qu'il cache aux autres pour se protéger. Nik est tout sauf un monstre ! le défendit Caroline.

-Parce qu'en plus tu l'appelles Nik ? Déjà qu'il avait cette manie des surnoms avec toi !

-Il l'a toujours rassure toi ! Maman, je peux te dire une chose : Nik prend soin de moi comme personne avant ! C'est contradictoire je sais, mais avec lui c'est différent. Je t'assure, c'est bien mieux qu'avec Matt ou Tyler ! C'est autre chose ! Je suis bien avec lui et c'est le bon j'en suis certaines !

Sa mère décida de se calmer et se rassit finalement. Caroline essayait de déchiffrer ses expressions sur son visage, elle y voyait de l'incompréhension et de la colère.

-Tu ne peux pas être avec lui ma puce.

-Si je peux et je le suis, de toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant !

-Trop tard ?

-Ecoutes, tu n'es pas au courant du pourquoi de son départ n'est-ce pas ?

-Non en effet !

Caroline lui raconta alors tout, l'histoire de la Nouvelle Orléans avec Marcel, Hayley enceinte et l'abandon du bébé par celle-ci. Liz écoutait attentivement sa fille durant tout le récit.

-D'accord, mais attend il a un fils ?

-Oui, Liam il a 8 ans maintenant !

-Mais comment, je veux dire heu…..

-Il l'élève comme tout père normal ! Il est très attentionné envers lui. Il y a aussi Rebekah et Elijah qui sont là et l'aide. Liam est un bon petit garçon, si tu le voyais !

-Mais et toi dans tout ça ?

-Je me suis très attaché à lui et ….. je suis devenue sa mère !

-Sa mère ? dit Liz choquée

-Oui, il a besoin d'une mère et il m'aime autant que je l'aime et je suis avec Nik donc c'est normal que je tienne ce rôle. D'ailleurs j'ai dit à Nik que je souhaité devenir la mère officielle de Liam, aux yeux de la loi je veux dire !

-Oh bon sang ! Ça veut que je suis grand-mère ?

-Et bien dans la logique des choses oui !

-Et bah pour un coup de vieux c'est un coup de vieux ! dit Liz les yeux perdue dans le vide.

Caroline se rapprocha d'elle et lui pris la main comme pour la rassurer.

-Maman je sais que ça fait beaucoup à encaissée, mais tu comprends que maintenant ma vie a changé et je l'aime ainsi, je suis avec Nik et Liam, notre fils à tous les deux. J'espère que tu l'accepteras un jour !

-C'est dur pour moi, j'apprends tout ça d'un seul coup ma chérie ! Laisses moi le temps de digérer !

-Bien sûr ! Tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi alors ?

-Ma puce je ne serai jamais fâchée contre toi voyons ! Tu as 26 ans en plus, tu fais ta vie comme tu l'entends !

-Merci maman ! dit Caroline le sourire aux lèvres.

-Il te traite bien au moins ?

-Oui je te promets il prend soin de moi comme personne !

-Bien, je t'aime ma chérie ! J'ai simplement peur pour toi, tu as assez souffert par le passé !

-Je sais maman, je t'aime aussi !

-Viens dans mes bras !

Mère et fille s'embrassèrent et s'étreignirent un moment. Les deux femmes n'étaient parfois pas d'accord comme aujourd'hui mais Liz savait que seul le bonheur de sa fille comptait et ma foi il fallait qu'elle lui laisse faire ses propres choix. Elle restait sur sa réserve concernant Klaus mais sa fille avait l'air heureuse après tout.

-Tu veux que je te montre des photos de Liam ?

-Et bien oui pourquoi pas !

-J'en ai plein dans mon portable ! dit Caroline toute enthousiaste.

Caroline fit défiler les photos une par une, il y en avait beaucoup d'elle et Liam, du petit garçon en train de faire du foot et même des vidéos de ses acrobaties. Liz trouva d'ailleurs qu'il était très doué et nota la ressemblance frappante avec son père. Il n'y avait rien d'Hayley en lui. Il y en avait d'autre bien sûr de Klaus et de Caroline dans le quartier français, de Rebekah et aussi surprenant qu'il puisse paraitre d'Elijah. La mère de Caroline put voir ainsi la nouvelle vie de sa fille. Elle la découvrait épanouie et sur les photos il lui apparaissait une famille classique bien loin du super naturel. D'ailleurs cela lui mis la puce à l'oreille.

-Mais du coup Liam est un hybride lui aussi ?

-Oui ! En fait il est nait hybride et grandira jusqu'à ses 20 ans, ensuite il se nourrira de sang humain comme nous. Il est bien plus fort que les autres vampires à cause de son père qui est un originel. Il est plus fort et plus rapide que moi. Et il se transforme en loup, mais sans douleur je l'ai vu faire c'est une sorte de métamorphose, c'est vraiment unique ! expliqua Caroline.

Sa mère pouvait voir toute l'admiration que sa fille portait au petit garçon comme n'importe qu'elle mère en aurait eu pour son fils.

-Parles-moi encore de lui !

Caroline s'exécuta donc. Elle lui raconta les passions de Liam, son caractère, elle mentionna même sa petite amoureuse Juliette et elle lui raconta quelques anecdotes qui firent rire Liz. Finalement les deux femmes discutèrent toute l'après-midi et le début de soirée. Liz prenait le tout plutôt bien finalement, Caroline s'était attendue à pire. Mais elle savait qu'en dégainant les photos de Liam, sa mère ne résisterait pas bien longtemps. Qui aurait pu résister à une bouille pareille ?

* * *

La petite bouille en question attendait patiemment 19h au salon avec sa tablette sur les genoux. Son père était rentré et préparait le dîner avec sa tante. Liam fixait la pendule à droite de la télé et à 19h pile il reçue l'appelle de sa mère. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir l'application et de répondre. Le beau visage de sa mère lui apparut alors.

-Maman !

-Hey, mon chéri ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Ça va aussi ! Alors l'école ?

-Pas très passionnant comme d'habitude mais on a fait de l'histoire et de l'art plastique alors ça va !

-Ce sont tes matières préférés ! souligna Caroline.

-Oui ! Tu es où là ? demanda Liam en regardant le décor inconnue pour lui derrière sa mère.

-C'est ma chambre de quand j'étais jeune ! Attends je te montre !

Caroline se déplaça donc avec sa tablette dans sa chambre pour lui montrer un peu. Le lit, le bureau, le dressing, la salle de bain. Tout y est passé !

-C'est joli ! dit le petit garçon en conclusion.

-Merci mon chéri ! Tout le monde va bien à la maison ?

-Oui oncle 'Lijah est dans son bureau et papa et tante Becca cuisinent !

-C'est très bien, tu ne te couches pas tard hein ?

-Non, papa ne me laisses pas de toute façon !

-Oui !

-Tu m'emmèneras un jour à Mystic Fosse maman ?

-Mystic FALLS mon chéri et oui je t'y emmènerais ! On ira où tu voudras !

-Cool ! AAAAHHHHHH ! cria soudain le petit garçon.

-Liam ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! paniqua Caroline en voyant la tête horrifiée de son fils.

Elle se calma bien vite en voyant Klaus approcher et se mettre sur le canapé et assoir Liam sur ses genoux.

-Tu m'as fait peur papa !

-C'était le but ! dit simplement Klaus.

-Moi aussi tu m'as fait peur Nik, c'était parfaitement idiot !

-Hihihi, maman t'a traité d'idiot ! rigola Liam.

-Allons Love ! On ne va pas se disputer à distance !

-Hummm !

-J'aime bien quand tu boudes ! la taquina-t-il.

-Mouais ! Bon et toi ça va ?

-Oui, tout vas bien ! Liam va aider ta tante à la cuisine tu veux bien ?

-Mais je veux parler à maman moi !

-Tu reviendras plus tard, je dois lui parler de chose importante !

-D'accord, mais maman tu m'attends hein ? dit-il en regardant l'écran.

-Oui Liam, je t'attends ! lui dit-elle.

-De quoi veux-tu me parler Nik ? Il y a des problèmes ? C'est Marcel ?

-Rassure toi ça va ! Il m'a même trouvé aujourd'hui et m'a parlé !

-Attends je comprends plus rien là !

-Il essaye de tâter le terrain à mon avis, tu sais savoir si je pourrais être une menace pour lui ou pas !

-Oui je vois, du coup tu lui as parlé comme si de rien était ?

-Exactement, et d'ailleurs il prépare un bal la semaine prochaine et nous y a invités !

-Et tu vas y allé !?

-Je suis obligé Love, il ne faut qu'il se doute de rien !

-Oui tu as raison, je viendrais avec toi moi aussi !

-Je pensais y aller avec Becca, je ne veux pas que tu sois encore confronté à lui ! Pas après ce qu'il t'a fait !

-Nik, je dois y allé autant que toi ! Si je reste à la maison il verra bien que tu ne lui fais pas assez confiance, il sera qu'il se passe un truc ! Je dois y allé !

-Mais….

-Nik, ça ira je t'assure ! le rassura-t-elle.

-Ok mon ange, t'as gagné ! Mais on restera ensemble quoi qu'il arrive !

-Oui promis !

-Tu es sûre que ce ne sera pas trop dur pour toi ! De revoir l'endroit, les personnes ?

-Non c'est bon je peux gérer je t'assure !

-Je te fais confiance alors !

-Merci !

Caroline appréciait vraiment la confiance que placée Klaus en elle. Il prenait soin d'elle et ne l'exposait jamais au danger, mais il ne la surprotégeait pas ni la mettait de côté pour autant. Il savait qu'elle était intelligente et parfaitement capable de se défendre. Il s'en était même assuré en l'entrainant au combat.

-Et avec ta mère ? Tu lui a parlé de moi ?

-Euh…oui !

-Et ?

-Et bien, euh c'est compliqué on va dire !

Caroline ne voulais pas le blesser en lui disant que sa mère n'approuvait pas leur relation parce qu'elle le voyait comme un monstre.

-Elle ne désapprouve pas totalement mais on va dire que la pilule a du mal à passer !

-Je vois, c'est normal !

-T'es pas fâché ?

-Non Love, je pense que si j'étais à la place de ta mère j'aurais réagi de la même façon ! la rassura-t-il.

-Je lui ai parlé de Liam aussi !

-Et alors ?

-Elle l'adore ! Cela lui a fait un choc de réaliser qu'elle était grand-mère. Mais je lui ai montré de photo de Liam et toute suite c'est bien passé !

-Mon fils à plus de charme que moi semble-t-il ! plaisanta Klaus.

-On dirait bien ! rigola Caroline.

Klaus se délecta du rire de sa belle. C'était dur de la savoir loin de lui. Maintenant qu'il était ensemble et qu'il avait réussi à gagner son cœur il était très dur de se séparer d'elle.

-Tu me manques Nik !

-Moi aussi Caroline ! Mais il faut que tu profites d'être chez toi, tu vas revoir Stefan non ?

-Oui je vais le voir demain, ma mère m'a dit qu'il est toujours à la pension Salvatore. Je lui ferai la surprise ! dit-elle ne souriant.

-T'en mieux, il va aimer je pense !

-J'espère bien !

-_Papa ! Moi aussi je veux parler à maman ! _se plaignit Liam au loin.

-Tu peux venir ! l'informa son père.

-Cool ! dit le petit garçon en courant vers l'écran.

-Ne tombe pas mon chéri ! lui dit Caroline.

Rebekah l'avait suivi elle aussi voulant la voir. Elle s'installa à côté de son frère et Liam sur les genoux de son père.

-Salut Care !

-Hey Becca ! Ça va ?

-Oui très bien ! Et toi alors ? Pas trop dur le retour aux sources !

-Non ça se passe bien dans l'ensemble ! Je vais voir Stefan demain !

-Tu lui passeras le bonjour !

-Okay pas de soucie !

Klaus se tourna vers sa sœur d'un air de dire _C'est quoi ton délire avec Stefan Salvatore ? _Et Rebekah lui répondit avec un autre regard qui voulait dire _Quoi juste par politesse ! _Mais cela ne convainc pas Klaus. Cet échange crypté ne servait cependant à rien du fait que Liam était trop occupé à parler avec Caroline. Il lui racontait sa journée, ce qu'il ferait demain et ce qu'il aimerait faire avec elle. Pendant que toute la petite famille discutait, Elizabeth Forbes entendait tout depuis sa chambre. Elle ne put que remarquer la complicité entre elle, Klaus et Liam. Elle se dit alors qu'il faudrait bien donner une chance à l'originel. Ça avait l'air sérieux entre lui et sa fille. Cela prendra néanmoins du temps, pas mal de temps.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? Vous avez aimé, ou pas aimez pourquoi ? Ce que vous avez préféré ? J'attends vos review avec impatience ! Gros bisous et bonne semaine !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Plus de 200 reviews, ok normal tout va bien….. OH BON SANG C'EST PAS VRAI ! OH MON DIEU ! PLUS DE 200 REVIEWS ! J'en reviens pas merci merci beaucoup ! Tout ça c'est grâce à vous. Ça parait peut-être bête comme ça mais ça me touche énormément ! Alors merci encore.**

**Je reviens donc avec le chapitre 15 qui marque entre autre les retrouvailles entre Stefan et Caroline, j'espère comme s'habitude qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Merci à MlleKlaroline, MyFairLadyRose, Lea Michaelson, SweetyK, nightmare2054, Phoenix1910, Justine, Mel023, OceaaneP, MARiiN3, virginie06, Lilihammer56 et Klaroline pour leur review.**

**Phoenix1910 : Je suis ravie que ce dernier chapitre t'es plu! Oui il n'y a pas pire que Tyler on est d'accord :) Liam est un peu comme un petit ange lol, il arrive et apaise tout ! Je trouve ça dommage aussi que Caroline soit catalogué comme la blonde sans cervelle de la série, du coup dans ma fic j'exploite son potentiel. J'aime le contraste entre Klaus qui lui fait confiance mais la protège et ses anciens amis (mis à part Stefan) ne lui font pas confiance et ne se mouillent pas pour elle. Grâce à cette fic je peux créer mon idéal on va dire ! Et je suis très contente de partager le même avis que d'autre dont toi ! Merci beaucoup encore, bisous !**

**Justine : Salut, je suis contente que le chapitre 14 t'es plu. Oui moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la relation mère fille entre Liz et Caroline qui n'était pourtant pas gagner au début de la série (saison 1 et 2) mais qui après s'est bien arrangée ! Oui Liam est très attaché à Caroline et elle lui manque beaucoup ! Tu verras les retrouvailles entre les deux amis dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu seras surprise…. Gros bisous !**

**OceaaneP : Merci pour ta review, oui ça c'est bien passé avec Liz ! Au tour de Stefan ! Gros bisous !**

**Virginie06 : J'aime bien Stefan et Damon, je préfère Stefan et encore plus quand il n'est pas avec Elena comme tu dis il est moins contraint ! Voici le chapitre des retrouvailles Caroline/Stefan en espérant qu'il te plaira :)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

C'était le deuxième jour à Mystic Falls pour Caroline, il était 9h et elle se réveillait doucement dans sa chambre d'ado. Elle entendait déjà sa mère s'activer en cuisine surement pour lui faire ses pancakes qu'elle aimait tant. Elle fut un peu plus reboostée grâce à ça. Klaus et Liam lui manquait énormément plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, mais elle savait qu'ils allaient tous les deux bien et qu'il fallait qu'elle profite d'être ici avec les gens qu'elle aimait. Elle se leva donc et se prépara. Elle portait un jean slim, un haut bleu avec des bottes et un sac assortie. Elle se maquilla très légèrement et descendit rejoindre sa mère. Cette dernière était effectivement en train de s'afférer en cuisine.

-Salut, maman !

-Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormie ?

-Très bien oui ! Tu ne vas pas travailler ?

-J'irais une fois que tu seras partie voir Stefan ! Je voulais prendre le petit déjeuné avec toi et puis ils peuvent se passer de moi là-bas !

-C'est cool, j'apprécie que tu sacrifies ton travail pour moi maman ! dit-elle en prenant place à la table de la cuisine.

-J'aurais dû le faire bien plus tôt ! dit-elle en la rejoignant une assiette de pancakes et un bol de myrtille dans les mains.

-C'est du passé maintenant, ne ressassons pas ça !

-Oui, mais n'empêche que je me sens un peu coupable de ne pas avoir suffisamment pris soin de toi ma chérie, lui avoua sa mère.

-Mais non ne dis pas ça, tu n'as jamais été une mauvaise mère ! la rassura-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

-Si tu le dis ! dit-elle peu convaincue.

-Mais oui ! Mmmm les pancakes ont l'air délicieux ! dit Caroline en en prenant un.

-En tout cas toi tu t'en sors très bien avec Liam !

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? demanda sa fille surprise.

-J'ai entendu votre conversation entre vous deux hier soir. Il t'adore c'est évident !

-Je l'adore aussi ! Tu serais d'accord pour faire sa connaissance ?

-Bien sûr ma chérie, j'ai envie de connaître mon petit-fils !

-Je m'en doutais, mais pour Nik ?

-Et bien, je ne l'apprécie pas c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Mais bon si tu l'as choisie je suppose que je ferais avec !

-Merci maman ! Ça compte pour moi d'avoir ton soutien et ton approbation même si je suis majeure et tout ça, c'est important pour moi !

-Tu l'as ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas ! Tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir !

Les deux femmes se sourirent et mangèrent dans la bonne humeur matinale.

* * *

A la Nouvelle-Orléans, Klaus accompagnait Liam à l'école en voiture. Le petit garçon allait beaucoup mieux et souffrait moins de l'absence de Caroline. Il savait qu'il la retrouverait sur Skype le soir donc ça allait.

-Dis papa, j'aimerais qu'on fasse une surprise à maman !

-Quel genre de surprise mon grand ? demanda son père.

-Pour son retour samedi matin ! On pourrait aller au zoo tous les trois ? Maman n'y est jamais allée depuis qu'elle est là !

-C'est vrai, et bien cela me semble une bonne idée !

-Et on pourrait lui offrir quelque chose aussi ! ajouta Liam.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de choisir ! C'est l'amoureux qui offre des cadeaux à son amoureuse ! souligna Liam.

-Tu passes trop de temps avec ta tante je crois ! rigola Klaus.

-Alors tu penses à quelque chose ?

-Oui j'ai m'a petite idée en tête, ce sera parfait !

-Cool !

Une fois arrivé devant l'école, Liam descendit de la voiture après avoir embrassé son père. Il se mêla aux autres enfants et rentra dans l'école. Une fois qu'il vu son fils rentrer, Klaus repartit. Il avait un plan à mettre en place !

* * *

A Mystic Falls, une jolie blonde venait de franchir les limites de la pension Salvatore. Elle se gara devant l'imposante demeure et sortit de sa voiture. Tout était très calme, elle n'était pas revenue ici depuis un moment, presque 2 ans. Elle s'avança vers la porte et toqua. Elle pouvait entendre les pas de la personne se dirigeaient petit à petit vers elle. Au fur et à mesure que l'individu approchait le sourire de Caroline grandissait. Stefan ouvrit finalement la porte et fut très surpris de trouver sa meilleure amie devant chez lui.

-Caroline ?! demanda-t-il comme s'il était en train d'halluciner.

-STEFAN ! cria-t-elle en lui sautant au coup.

Il la réceptionna mais cet élan l'avait fait reculer d'un pas. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. Il la serra fort dans ses bras heureux de la revoir.

-Oui y a pas de doute c'est bien toi ! rigola-t-il.

Caroline se détacha légèrement de son meilleur ami pour le voir.

-Tu m'as manqué Stef' !

-A moi aussi Care ! Je ne t'attendais pas ! Pourquoi ne m'a pas tu dis que tu venais ?

-Je voulais te faire la surprise ! Je suis arrivé hier en début d'après-midi !

-Tu es chez toi alors, tu as revu ta mère !

-Oui voilà ! Ça n'a pas changé ici ! constata-t-elle en observant la déco des lieux.

-Et non comme tu vois ! Viens entres ! lui dit-il.

Caroline le suivit et ils s'installèrent au salon, chacun un verre de sang à la main.

-Alors dis-moi, tout ce passe toujours bien à Londres ?

-C'était parfait oui, mais j'ai dû partir ! Tu sais problème d'âge ce genre de chose !

-Et oui on ne peut pas rester toujours au même endroit, les gens vieillissent nous non !

-Exact !

-Tu restes longtemps ? demanda Stefan.

-Non, je m'en vais vendredi soir !

-Oh, mais on est mardi ! C'est court !

-Oui je sais, je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps !

-Ce n'est pas grave !

-Et toi alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? lui demanda Caroline.

-Et bien, je suis resté pas mal de temps en Italie comme tu sais puis je suis revenue à Mystic Falls il y a presque 4 mois déjà. Un petit retour aux sources est plaisant.

-Oui je comprends ! Désolé de t'embêter avec ça Stef', mais où sont Damon et Elena ?

-Ils t'ont manqué à ce point ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Pff t'es bête ! Non s'en blague ?

-Ils sont partis il y a un peu plus d'un an, quelque part en Amérique du Sud je crois. Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus.

-Oui, j'imagine ! Et de ce côté-là, je veux dire tu as réussi à l'oublier ?

-Je ne l'oublierais jamais je pense Care ! Je ne la regrette pas, notre histoire appartient au passé maintenant. Je regrette simplement la façon dont ça s'est terminé !

-Oui, le changement de frère et tout ça !

-Oui, enfin disons que c'est la destinée des Petrova ! plaisanta-t-il.

-Ouais on peut dire ça ! rigola Caroline.

-Alors où comptes-tu t'installer maintenant ? Tu reviens aux Etats-Unis pour de bon ?

-Et bien je me suis déjà installée quelque part, répondit Caroline toute gênée sachant pertinemment que dès qu'elle lui donnerait le nom de la ville il saura pour elle et Klaus.

-Ah oui ! Où ?

-….La Nouvelle-Orléans ! finit-elle par dire.

-Bien, bien, bien ! Ça en a mis du temps mais on y est arrivé finalement ! dit-il.

Caroline était complétement perdue.

-Hein, de quoi tu parles ?

-De toi et Klaus ! De quoi d'autre ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air choqué,…. Je … tu aurais vu ma mère quand je lui ai annoncé, j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une attaque !

-Tu te souviens, de notre conversation i ans ? Quand je t'ai dit à propos de Klaus et Hayley ?

-Oui !

-J'ai vu ton regard Care ce jour-là, et j'ai pu tout y voir !

-Et qu'as-tu vu ?

-De la jalousie, de la colère, de la déception ! J'ai compris à ce moment-là qu'entre lui et toi c'était plus fort que n'importe qui pouvait penser, y compris vous deux !

-Tu savais que je finirais par le rejoindre ?

-Oui, je pensais seulement que ce serait plus rapide ! la taquina-t-il.

-Ça aurait dû l'être ! Je suis vraiment heureuse avec lui Stef !

-Je peux le voir Care ! Tu rayonnes littéralement !

-Merci !

-Et du coup, avec son enfant et Hayley ? Comment ça se passe ?

-Son fils s'appelle Liam, Hayley est partie quand il avait à peu près 1 an. Elle l'a abandonné disant que ce n'était pas la ville qu'elle désirait ! dit Caroline sèchement.

Stefan pouvait sentir tout l'animosité que son amie ressentait envers la louve, il était claire que pour Caroline qui était une personne très aimante ce comportement était inhumain.

-Et bien !

-Oui et donc Klaus a dit à Liam que sa mère était morte pour pas qu'il la cherche plus tard !

-Il a bien fait ! Du coup c'est un vampire ? Un loup-garou ?

-C'est un hybride en fait…

Caroline raconta en détail tout ce qu'elle avait dit à sa mère la veille. Les conditions de Liam, l'adoption qu'elle comptait faire, le lien entre elle et lui qui s'était créé,…

-Alors du coup, tu es devenue sa mère ?

-Oui c'est ça !

-Et bien, ma petite sœur est maman dites donc !

-Et oui, t'es oncle maintenant ! Ça va pas trop dur à encaisser ! On prend un coup de vieux hein ?

-Tu m'étonnes ! Il a 8 ans alors ?

-C'est bien ça ! Et il est très intelligent pour son âge, tu le verrais il est adorable !

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup ça se voit !

-Oui ! Attends j'ai des photos de lui dans mon portable, regardes !

Elle lui montra alors toutes les photos qu'elle avait montrées à sa mère.

-Whaou c'est impressionnant ! dit Stefan

-Quoi ?

-Ton fils est un mini Klaus, Care ! Regardes le c'est incroyable cette ressemblance !

-Oui, il ressemble énormément à Nik ! Il n'a rien hérité de cette pouf heureusement !

-Nik ?

-Ah oui ! dit-elle en rougissante.

-T'es trop mignonne quand tu es gênée ! se moqua-t-il. Tu as une vraie petite famille à présent !

-Oui, c'est sûr et je suis comblée !

-Je suis heureux pour toi ! Tu le mérites !

-Merci Stef' !

* * *

Au même moment à la Nouvelle Orléans un certain hybride rendait visite à ses nouveaux alliés. Josh et Amber était logé chez Marcel mais Klaus s'était assuré de prévoir un endroit à l'abri des regards pour pouvoir mettre en place ses affaire. Il entra dans le petit appartement isolé et retrouva les deux nouveaux vampires.

-Bonjour vous deux ! leur dit-il.

-Bonjour ! répondit Josh pendant que la jeune femme restait muette.

-Je ne mords pas ma douce ! lui indiqua Klaus.

-Pardon, répondit-elle simplement.

-Ce n'est rien, j'aime impressionner !

-On doit faire quelque chose ? demanda Josh.

-En effet je vous ai demandé de venir ici car j'ai une mission à vous confier !

-On t'écoute ! dit Amber plus confiante.

-Marcel donne une fête, un genre de bal samedi !

-Oui il en a parlé, le bal au thème ange/démon ! affirma Josh.

-Exact, pour la faire courte il m'a invité, moi et ma famille.

-Mais vous ne vous détestez pas ? demanda Amber surprise.

-En effet très chère ! Cela est en fait un test ! Il faudra que je vienne et face comme si rien ne s'était passé et lui faire croire que je n'ai aucune rancœur !

-Et à quoi va-t-on servir nous ? demanda Josh impliqué.

-Vous me direz si mon jeu d'acteur était bon ! Si Marcel pense que je ne suis plus une menace pour lui ! Il vous en parlera surement de lui-même, sinon asticotez le un peu !

-Bien ! répondit Amber.

-Parfait, donc on se voit samedi je suppose ! dit Klaus en partant.

Son plan se mettait progressivement en place, et cette étape était décisive il ne fallait pas échouer.

* * *

Klaus rentra chez lui juste après et retrouva sa sœur. Elle était assise sur le canapé une vielle boîte sur ses genoux contenant visiblement des photos. Elle ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver trop perdue dans ses pensées.

-Bonjour petite sœur ! lui dit Klaus.

Rebekah sursauta et referma vite la boîte. Elle tourna la tête et vis son grand frère adossé au chambranle de la porte.

-Oh Nik ! Salut ! dit-elle un peu précipitamment.

-Ca va Becca ? demanda-t-il soucieux.

-Euh oui….. pourquoi ?

-Tu sembles bizarre, répondit-il en se rapprochant et en s'asseyant devant elle.

-Non pas du tout !

-Et c'est quoi cette boîte ?

-Roh mais laisse-moi tranquille ! s'exaspéra Rebekah.

-Houu ça doit être important !

Klaus utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour lui prendre la boîte des mains. Il l'ouvra en vitesse et vit les photos qu'elle contenait. Rebekah ne broncha pas, elle était prise la main dans le sac.

-Humm Stefan Salvatore, hein ? dit-il en montrant une photo des années 20 où était sa sœur et son ami en train de danser.

-…

-Toujours sur lui après toutes ses années ?

-Non !

-Qui essaies-tu de convaincre Becca ? Toi ou moi ? la taquina-t-il.

-Pff tu m'énerve ! dit-elle en partant et ne manquant pas de claquer les portes.

Klaus aimait la taquiner mais peut-être était-il allé un peu trop fort cette fois ci. Il avait bien sentit le truc venir quand elle avait dit à Caroline de passer le bonjour à Stefan. Elle était surement encore amoureuse de lui ou au moins attirée.

* * *

Justement notre belle blonde était en train de parler à son meilleur ami de la belle originelle.

-Au fait Stef', Rebekah te passe le bonjour !

-Ah oui ?! dit-il tout sourire.

-Puis que je te le dis !

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien, elle s'occupe beaucoup de Liam et est très impliquée dans les problèmes là-bas.

-Parce qu'il y a des problèmes ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Non !

-Et bien, Marcel et Nik avait conclue de partager le trône de la ville pour pouvoir repousser les loups garou qui demandent toujours plus de territoire ! Ça c'était au début ! Après Marcel a su pour moi, et l'intérêt que Nik me porte. Il m'a enlevé et torturé pour le faire céder. Nik lui a laissé sa part de la ville !

-Wow il a fait ça !?

-Oui, j'étais furieuse quand il me l'a dit mais il ne voulait pas me voir souffrir !

-C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il puisse te faire je pense !

-Je pense aussi ! dit Caroline souriante.

-Et du coup, Marcel contrôle tout ?

-Oui retour à la case départ comme on dit ! Du coup on a élaboré un plan tous ensemble. Les sorcières nous on rejoint ne voulant plus être sous la dictature de Marcel, et une des leurs entretient une relation avec un de ses plus proches amis : Chris. Il est avec nous maintenant et Nik à aussi enrôlé deux jeunes vampires que Marcel vient tout juste de transformer : Amber et Josh.

-Et bien, tout un programme !

-Oui, j'aurais mon rôle à jouer moi aussi !

-Care, il faut que tu fasses attention ! Ils t'ont déjà eu une fois !

-Je sais Stef', merci de jouer ton rôle de grand frère protecteur mais c'est en partie ma faute si Nik à perdue son royaume ! Je dois l'aider à le reprendre !

-D'accord !

-Puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais seul, Nik me protège et il y a Elijah et Rebekah qui n'est vraiment pas du genre à rester dans son coin !

-Je te l'accorde Rebekah a du caractère et ne se laisses pas marcher sur les pieds ! Dans le temps elle montrait bien à tout le monde qu'elle était aussi forte, courageuse et importante que les hommes.

-Dans le temps tu veux dire les années 20 ?

-Oui !

-J'aurais aimé, vous voir tous les trois à cette époque !

-Mouais ! Moi j'étais encore dans ma phase démoniaque donc bon !

-Oui je sais, et Nik il était comment ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Toujours le même, un peu plus détendue peut-être ! Ah et il avait les cheveux longs, ramenés en arrière tu sais ?

-C'est vrai, trop drôle il faut absolument que je vois ça !

-Oh il doit avoir des photos ! Il se moquait de mes cheveux mais lui n'était pas mieux !

-J'imagine ! Rebekah devait être très belle dans les robes d'époque.

-C'était la plus belle de toute ! affirma Stefan.

-Tu l'aimais ?

-Oui !

-Et maintenant ?

-Comment ça maintenant ?

-Et bien tu parles d'elle d'une façon, ….. je sais pas moi, nostalgique !

Stefan sourit à sa meilleure amie. Il est vrai qu'il avait toujours apprécié Rebekah, et l'avait aimé à l'époque. Il avait encore beaucoup de respect pour elle et malgré qu'ils ne se soient pas vus depuis très longtemps maintenant, il l'a considéré comme une amie.

-Hum !

-Sinon, tu fais quoi ici alors ?

-Et bah rien comme tu vois, je compte partir prochainement ! Après ton départ par exemple !

-Et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ! proposa Caroline.

-Je ne vais pas débarquer chez Klaus comme ça Care !

-Mais si ! Il t'aime beaucoup, tu étais son ami et à Becca aussi ! Et puis tu feras la connaissance de mon fils Stef' ! argumenta-t-elle.

-Je sais pas trop Care, dit Stefan hésitant.

-S'il te plait !

-Oh non pas les yeux de cocker Caroline !

-Quels yeux ?

-Arrêtes de faire semblant ! Bon on n'est seulement mardi laisses-moi réfléchir, et il faudrait peut-être que tu en parles à ton cher et tendre avant !

-Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! cria-t-elle se mettant debout sur le canapé.

-Hey j'ai pas dit oui !

-Mais c'est en bonne voie ! répliqua Caroline.

Elle savait que son ami céderait tôt ou tard, et aussi que Nik ne verrait aucun inconvénient que Stefan vienne chez eux.

* * *

Depuis l'altercation avec son grand frère, Rebekah s'était isolée dans sa chambre. Elle détestait qu'on lise en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Oui Stefan lui manquait ! Oui elle avait eu une histoire avec lui à une certaine époque ! Oui elle voulait le revoir ! Mais cela ne donnait pas le droit à son frère de l'embêter avec ça ! Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions par 3 coups à la porte de sa chambre.

-Becca ?!

-Que veux-tu Niklaus ?

-Oh Becca ne m'appelle pas comme ça on dirait Elijah !

Elle rigola à cette remarque. Klaus l'entendit et en profita pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

-Ah je t'ai fait rire !

-Ouais si on veut !

Il alla la rejoindre sur son lit ou elle était installée.

-Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû me moquer de toi comme ça ! lui dit Klaus.

-C'était très puérile !

-Ouais je sais, bon ma petite sœur préférée me pardonne-t-elle ?

-Ça ira pour cette fois ! lui dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire.

-Cool !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Stefan te manque, pas vrai ?

-J'en sais rien Nik !

-Moi je sais, t'as le même regard que j'avais quand je pensais à Caroline avant qu'elle ne me rejoigne !

-Si tu le dis ! dit-elle peut convaincue.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas ?

-Pour lui dire quoi ?

-J'en sais rien moi !

-C'est gentil Nik, mais je ne pense pas qu'il est fini de digérer son histoire avec Elena !

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non !

-Hum !

-Je vais aller chercher Liam, c'est bientôt l'heure !

-D'accord, je viens avec toi !

-C'est partie !

* * *

La sœur et le frère partirent donc chercher le petit louveteau à l'école. Rebekah l'aida avec ses devoirs bien qu'il n'en eu pas besoin. Elijah lui parla d'histoire de lui et son père à travers les époques. Et finalement Liam reçue l'appelle de sa mère à 19h précise.

-Salut maman !

-Salut mon bébé ! Comment ça va ?

-Ça va bien et toi ?

-Bien aussi, j'ai revue Stefan aujourd'hui ! Tu te souviens je t'en avais parlé ?

-Oui, celui qui t'a aidé lors de ta transformation !

-C'est ça !

-Cool ! J'ai hâte que tu rentres maman !

-Moi aussi mon chéri ! Il ne reste que 3 jours et je serais de nouveau-là ne t'en fais pas !

-Oui !

-Où est papa ?

-Dans son atelier attend, je monte !

Liam monta donc à l'étage tablette à la main, et il rejoignit son père dans sa pièce.

-Papa y a maman !

-Déjà ! Désolé Love, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée !

-Je vois ça ! rigola-t-elle.

Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le canapé près de la fenêtre et continuèrent de parler à Caroline.

-Maman, est-ce que samedi on pourra aller au zoo ? Toi, papa et moi ?

-Bien sûr mon chéri ! On ira le matin !

-Oui parce que l'après-midi, ça ne sera pas possible ! dit Klaus.

-Pourquoi ?! demandèrent Liam et Caroline en cœur.

-Je pense que Rebekah à prévue tout un marathon shopping samedi après-midi pour vos tenues pour le bal de Marcel !

-J'imagine oui ! dit Caroline.

-Alors comment va Stefan ? demanda Klaus.

-Il va bien, d'ailleurs je voulais te demander un truc !

-Je t'écoute sweetheart !

-J'aimerais bien qu'il vienne quelque temps à la maison, il pourrait te voir toi et Rebekah et aussi faire la connaissance de Liam !

-Et bien oui pourquoi pas, en plus je pense que Rebekah ne serait pas contre ! répondit Klaus.

-Ah oui ?

-Elle m'a l'air encore très attachée à lui !

-Mais tante Becca ne peut pas être attachée à Stefan papa ! On habite trop loin de Mastic Falls !

- C'est MYstic Falls Liam ! Et ils ne sont pas attachés l'un à l'autre par une corde, c'est une expression pour dire qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup !

-Comme toi et papa ?

-Oui peut-être, on n'en sait pas trop pour l'instant ! Stefan m'a parlé d'elle aussi et je trouvais aussi qu'il était encore attaché à elle !

-Et bien dis-lui de venir maman ! Comme ça tante Becca aussi aura son amoureux !

-Attends mon chéri faut que papa soit d'accord c'est chez lui ! dit-elle à son fils qui brulait les étapes.

-C'est chez toi aussi Love maintenant ! Et pour ma part c'est d'accord ! Dis-lui de revenir avec toi.

-Trop cool, merci Nik !

-Mais de rien, tu nous manques ici à tout le monde !

-Vous aussi vous me manquez ! Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Encore ?! plaisant-il.

-Tu peux me montrer une photo de toi dans les années 20 ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

-S'il te plait !

-Tes petits yeux de cocker marchent trop bien sur moi malheureusement ! Je reviens toute suite.

Klaus flasha vers la chambre de sa sœur inoccupée pour récupérer une photo de lui et Stefan. Il se rassit et la montra à Caroline par l'intermédiaire de la tablette.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Stefan avait raison ! rigola-t-elle.

-Sur quoi ?

-Tes cheveux longs !

-C'est vrai que cette coupe n'est plus du tout à la mode papa ! souligna Liam.

-Très drôle, cette photo à plus de 80 ans un peu d'indulgence jeune gens s'il vous plait !

Pour finir tous les trois rigolèrent de bon cœur. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter. Ils avaient vraiment hâte de se retrouver samedi.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Les retrouvailles avec Stefan ? Stefan qui savait depuis le début qu'entre Klaus et Caroline il y aurait quelque chose ? Sa prochaine venue à la Nouvelle Orléans ? Le Stebekah ?...**

**Dites-moi tout ! Gros bisous et bonne fin de week-end :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde :) Comme vous le voyez je poste beaucoup moins ces temps-ci dû à un emploi du temps chargé et des partiels qui pointent le bout de leur nez. Néanmoins j'essaie de respecter le 1chapitre/semaine j'espère que ça vous ira. Me revoila donc avec le 16****ème**** chapitre déjà. Vous y découvrirez le retour de Caroline à la Nouvelle Orléans.**

**Merci à Mel023, MlleKlaroline, Lilihammer56, nigthmare2054, Justine, Phoenix 1910, OceaaneP, Klaroline, MARiiN3, Lea Michaelson, virginie06 et glee4 pour leur review !**

**Justine : Salut, je suis hyper contente que tu es aimé ses retrouvailles. Le Rebekah prendra de plus en plus d'ampleur au fils des chapitres à commencer par celui-ci ! Oui Elena étant hors-jeu (oui je ne l'aime pas) Stefan est libre comme l'air ! Le bal à proprement parlé sera pour le chapitre 17 et effectivement Liam n'a rien à craindre étant plus fort que n'importe quel vampire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, gros bisous !**

**Phoenix 1910 : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments. Oui j'adore l'amitié entre Caroline et Stefan (qui me manque d'ailleurs dans la série) je suis contente de l'avoir bien retranscrite. Oui je le souviens bien des premières saisons quand Caroline était encore humaine et la relation avec sa mère, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé l'évolution de Liz envers sa fille alors j'ai voulu le mettre aussi dans la fic :) Concernant le cadeau tu découvriras tout ça dans ce chapitre, j'espère que mon idée te plaira ! Le bal sera pour le chapitre 17 :) Gros bisous !**

**OceaaneP : Je suis contente de te voir aussi enjoué pour le Stebekah :) merci pour ta review, bisous !**

**Glee4 : Stefan est aussi mon frère Salvatore préféré :) Il y aura bien sûr beaucoup de scènes d'amitié entre lui et Caroline et aussi du Stebekah ! Gros bisous !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Les trois autres jours à Mystic Falls passèrent bien vite pour Caroline. On était déjà vendredi après-midi et cette dernière faisait ses valises. Son vol était pour 18h, elle retrouvera son autre famille samedi matin et elle avait hâte. Elle avait bien été très heureuse de revoir sa mère et Stefan mais quelque chose manquait à l'appel. Elle voulait revoir Klaus et Liam, Rebekah ainsi qu'Elijah. Elle avait finalement convaincu Stefan de venir avec elle et de séjourner quelques temps chez eux. Caroline était persuadée que cette décision n'était pas que pour ses beaux yeux, il aimait beaucoup Rebekah c'était évident. Elle espérait aussi lui faire changer d'air et le retrouver tel qu'il était i ans : souriant et heureux. Depuis le verdict d'Elena il n'avait plus jamais été le même et Caroline le regrettait. Elle continua tranquillement de remplir sa valise quand Liz arriva.

-Ca va ma chérie ?

-Oui tout va bien maman pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Pour rien ! Ces cinq jours étaient bien courts ! souffla-t-elle.

-Oui je sais maman, mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, je dois….

-T'occuper de Liam ! Je sais ! la coupa sa mère.

-Oui et de Nik aussi ! ajouta-t-elle.

-Ah l'hybride originel ne peut pas se débrouiller sans toi ?! la taquina-t-elle.

Sa fille ria de bon cœur en imaginant la situation.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que je le pensait ! Il a besoin de moi mais moi aussi de lui ! Quand on est ensemble, je sais pas,…. Tout va… mieux !

-Tu es très amoureuse ma chérie et tu es une très bonne mère ! Je sais que tu voudrais peut-être rester plus longtemps mais tu fais passer ta famille avant tout ! C'est une grande qualité ne l'oublies pas !

-Jamais maman !

Elle lâcha sa valise un instant pour aller prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Elles se serrèrent fort et profitèrent d'un après-midi mère fille.

* * *

Il fut bien vite l'heure du départ et Liz conduisit Stefan et sa fille à l'aéroport. Après d'innombrables embrassades, les deux vampire purent embraquer. Direction la Nouvelle Orléans. Durant le trajet Caroline s'assoupit rêvant de son fils qu'elle reverrait d'ici peu.

-Care !

-….

-Caroline réveilles-toi !

-Humm quoi Stefan ? demanda-t-elle les yeux mi-clos.

-On est arrivé, l'avion va atterrir !

-Oh déjà ! C'était rapide !

-Quand on dort comme une marmotte oui ! plaisanta Stefan.

-Très drôle !

Il arrivèrent donc à l'aéroport de la Nouvelle Orléans. Klaus avait dit à Caroline qu'il voulait venir les chercher, mais elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine et qu'ils prendraient un taxi. Il était 3h du matin elle ne voulait pas le déranger. Un taxi les déposa devant la grande demeure Mikaelson. Ils étaient devant l'entrée et Caroline s'apprêtait à gravir les marches du perron. Stefan contempla longuement la maison de l'extérieur et sa meilleure amie bien qu'épuisée remarqua ce comportement.

-Ca va Stef' ?

-Oui je me disais juste qu'on reconnait bien Klaus ! La démesure et tout ça !

-Oh oui je vois ! Allez viens rentrons !

Les deux meilleurs amis entrèrent chez les originels heureux d'être arrivés. Caroline guida Stefan vers une dans nombreuses chambres d'ami de la maison. Elle choisit bien sûr celle le plus proche de la chambre de Rebekah. Il put ainsi s'installer confortablement et il s'endormi très vite. Caroline était épuisée, elle aussi mais avant de se coucher elle voulait aller voir Liam. Elle se dirigea ainsi vers la chambre du petit loup et s'y faufila le plus discrètement possible. Le clair de lune éclairait très légèrement la pièce d'une lumière bleutée, elle put le distinguer entre les draps et le vit endormie. On aurait dit un petit ange, il était adorable le sourire aux lèvres devant faire un rêve agréable. Caroline bailla de fatigue et pour finir ne pouvant plus résister à l'appel d'un bon lit, se glissa dans celui de son fils. Elle le blottit contre elle sans le réveiller et huma l'odeur de ses cheveux qui lui avait tant manquée. Elle s'endormit instantanément et rejoignit son fils dans le pays des rêves.

* * *

Le soleil se levait progressivement à la Nouvelle Orléans et s'infiltrait au travers des rideaux dans la chambre de Liam. Le petit garçon se réveillait doucement et sentit quelqu'un allongé dans son dos et un bras qui l'entourait. Il trouva cela étrange et se retourna, il vit alors sa mère endormie dans son lit. Il fut toute suite réveillé et lui sauta au cou.

-Maman !

Il était tellement heureux qu'elle soit ici. Elle lui avait promis d'être là samedi matin à son réveille et avait bien sûr respecté sa promesse. Caroline fut un peu surprise face à cette assaut mais pris son fils dans ses bras et sourit.

-Oh mon chéri, ça va ?

-Oui, je suis content que tu sois là !

-Moi aussi Liam !

-Tu es arrivé quand ?

-Vers 4h du matin, lui dit-elle.

-Tu aurais dû me réveiller !

Caroline rigola.

-Mon bébé c'était trop tôt tu as besoin de sommeil !

-Je te préfère toi plutôt que le sommeil !

-Si tu le dis ! On va au zoo alors ce matin !

-Oui, avec papa ! D'ailleurs viens on va le réveiller ! lui dit Liam.

Elle suivit donc son fils dans le couloir de l'étage et arriva dans sa chambre à elle et Klaus. Ils traversèrent la chambre et s'installèrent dans le lit chacun d'un côté de Klaus. Ce dernier était dans un sommeil profond mais qui fut écourté par la voix de son fils.

-Papa ! PAPA !

-Liam doucement ! lui dit sa mère.

-Papa lèves toi maman est rentrée à la maison ! lui dit-il.

Klaus ouvrit les yeux et pu voir son fils surexcité sur sa droite et sa belle Caroline sur sa gauche. Celle-ci se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa chastement.

-Bonjour Love !

-Bonjour Nik !

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et Liam fit de même. Klaus serra amoureusement les deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui. Toute la petite famille était désormais réunit, l'ambiance était maintenant sereine et apaisante, tous s'y sentait bien.

-On est de nouveau tous les trois ensemble ! dit Liam.

-Oui Liam, toujours partant pour le zoo alors ? demanda son père.

-Oui, je vais aller me préparer ! Vous aussi hein ? Plus tôt on partira plus tôt on y sera ! dit le petit garçon en partant.

Ses parents le regardèrent courir pour ne pas perdre une minutes.

-Il est adorable ! dit Caroline.

-Il est très heureux de te revoir surtout !

-Oui je sais. Moi aussi je suis heureuse de le retrouver, et de te retrouver toi aussi !

Klaus l'embrassa amoureusement, Liam n'étant plus dans les parages il ne se contenterait pas du simple baiser chaste de toute à l'heure. Le baiser s'amplifia donc et Klaus se retrouva bien vite au-dessus de Caroline. Leur langues étaient entrainées dans une danse sans fin, leurs mains cherchait la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Ils étaient en osmose totale.

-Tu m'as manqué Nik ! dit Caroline tandis qu'il lui embrassait le cou.

-Moi aussi sweatheart, tellement !

Ils continuèrent leur étreinte un bon moment, et savourèrent ensemble ces retrouvailles charnelles.

* * *

Caroline, Klaus et Liam étaient dans la cuisine prenant un bon petit déjeuné avant leur sortie familiale. Caroline et Klaus sirotaient une poche de sang chacun tandis que Liam mangeait ses céréales. Rebekah les rejoignit à son tour.

-Oh Care, tu es là ! dit-elle en venant lui faire une accolade.

-Hey Becca, tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi ? Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Oui très bien, je suis rentré très tard ou très tôt tout dépend, mais j'ai dormie dans l'avion et en rentrant donc ça va !

-Cool ! Dis voir cette après-midi il faut absolument qu'on aille faire du shopping pour nos robe de ce soir !

-C'est d'accord ! De toute façon je n'ai rien à me mettre pour l'occasion !

-Parfait, je connais les meilleures boutiques ici ! Crois-moi on sera les plus belles !

-Becca tu es au courant que nous y allons juste pour duper Marcel, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit son frère.

-Oui je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas me mettre sur mon 31 !

-Ton 31 ? répéta Liam.

-Etre la plus élégante possible chéri ! lui expliqua Caroline.

-Et d'ailleurs Liam pourra mettre le costume que je lui ai ramené d'Italie !

-Oh non, pas de costume ! se plaignit-il.

-Je ne pense pas que tu y échappera mon pote ! plaisanta son père.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous avez tous les deux contre les costumes ! dit Elijah qui venait de faire son entrée.

Il alla faire la bise à Caroline et lui dit qu'il était heureux de la revoir et elle lui dit qu'elle aussi.

-Mais Liam, tu ne viens pas ce soir ? dit Caroline.

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est dangereux, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

-Mais maman, je suis bien plus fort que tous les autres vampire de Marcel ! dit Liam pas peu fière.

_La modestie de son père celui-là_ pensa Caroline.

-Tout ira bien Love, il peut venir ! dit Klaus.

-De plus Marcel ne tentera rien contre lui maintenant que Niklaus est censé ne plus convoiter le trône de la ville, dit Elijah.

-Et on est là aussi on le protégera si il devait arriver quelque chose, dit à son tour Rebekah.

-Alors maman ? demanda le petit garçon attendant le verdict de sa mère.

-C'est d'accord mais tu ne t'éloignera pas de nous, promis ?

-Promis ! lui dit-il en venant lui faire un bisous sur la joue.

Ils mangèrent tous en silence, mais quelque chose intriguait la belle originelle.

-Au fait Care, où est Stefan ?

-Il doit encore dormir, l'avion à atterrit vers 3h et le temps de rentrer on s'est couché à 4h du matin !

-A oui en effet !

-Et maman est venue dormir avec moi ! lui dit Liam tout content.

-Y'en a qui ont de la chance ! plaisanta Klaus en se montrant faussement jaloux de son fils.

Caroline rigola doucement et se reprocha de son homme et l'embrassa sur le joue pour se faire pardonner.

* * *

La petite famille arriva au zoo vers 10h. Liam avait depuis tout petit toujours aimé les animaux et il voulait partager cette passion avec sa mère. Ils virent des animaux de toute sorte : singes, crocodile, éléphant, girafe,…. Liam s'était improvisé petit guide touristique et conduisait ses parents partout où il désirait aller. A la fin de cette visite il tombèrent sur l'enclos des loups. C'était bien évidement les animaux préférés de Liam. Il pouvait les observer longuement, et interpréter tous leurs comportements. Il comprenait aussi la hiérarchie qui régnait au sein d'une meute et cela le passionnait. Ses parents étaient assis sur un banc tandis que lui continuait d'observer les loups.

-Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai amené voir les loups ici ! dit Klaus.

-Et ? dit Caroline voulant savoir la suite.

-Il n'avait que 4 ans s'est transformé car il voulait je cite « aller jouer avec eux » !

-Oh mon Dieu ! Et quelqu'un l'a vu ?

-Non, heureusement pour nous il n'y avait personne ce matin-là ! J'ai dû lui expliquer ensuite que ce n'était que des animaux et qu'ils n'étaient pas comme nous ! rigola-t-il.

-Papa, t'es méchant ! C'était la première fois que j'en voyait ! Je ne savais pas ! dit le petit concerné qui avait tout entendu.

-Il sait mon chéri ! le rassura sa mère.

-Je me suis toujours demander ce que c'était ! dit Liam en regardant sur sa droite.

Caroline regarda dans cette direction elle aussi et y vit un vendeur de barbe à papa.

-Tu n'a jamais manger de barbe à papa ?! lui demanda Caroline surprise.

-Il n'a pas de barbe papa ! dit Liam.

-Non je sais, ce que fait l'homme que tu vois c'est de la barbe à papa. C'est du sucre que l'on fait filler et après ça donne le truc rose que tu vois ! lui expliqua Caroline.

-Et c'est bon ?

-Viens, on va en prendre une et tu pourras juger !

La mère prit la main de son fils et allèrent acheter la fameuse barbe à papa. Klaus les regarda et ne pouvait qu'admettre leur complicité, Caroline faisait un travail formidable avec son fils. Il le savait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle de digne pour être à ses côtés et élever Liam. Ils revirent cinq minutes plus tard avec le plus gros modèle de barbe à papa vendu qu'ils allaient partager.

-Comment ça se mange ?

-Comme ça ! lui dit Caroline en arrachant un bout et en le mettant dans sa bouche et Liam l'imita.

-Alors ? Tu aimes ?

-Oui, c'est bizarre ça frétille sur la langue mais c'est bon ! répondit-il en reprenant un bout.

-T'en veux Nik ? Tu en a déjà manger toi hein ?

-Jamais Love !

-Bon rattrapons ça alors !

Elle prit un bout de la substance rose entre ses doigts et l'approcha de la bouche de Klaus. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux d'un air complice. Ce dernier ouvrit sa bouche et pu gouter aux fils sucrés donnés par sa belle.

-Tu aimes papa ?

-C'est pas mauvais !

Ils dégustèrent alors leur barbe à papa tranquillement en famille sous le soleil avant de se décider à rentrer.

* * *

A la maison Rebekah était seule dans le salon, lisant un de ses magasines favoris. Elle entendit à un moment des pas au premier étage. C'était Stefan qui devait se lever, son cœur loupa un battement. Elle se sentait ridicule mais le savoir ici la rendait toute chose. Elle était persuadée qu'elle allait perdre tous ses moyens une fois en face de lui. Mais elle était Rebekah Mikaelson bon sang il fallait garder la tête froide et peu importe que vous ayez le plus beau des visages de la terre devant vous, et aussi le plus beau des sourire, les plus beaux cheveux, les… Non stop ! On se ressaisit !

-Bonjour Rebekah ! entendit cette dernière.

Elle leva la tête de son magasine et l'aperçue : Stefan Salvatore. Bien sûr inchangé du fait de sa condition vampirique et toujours aussi beau selon elle. Elle resta un moment à le fixer et s'arrêta net en se rendant compte.

-Oh Stefan, salut ! Tu vas bien ?

-Très bien et toi ? demanda-t-il en allant s'assoir à côté d'elle.

-Ca va aussi ! Pas trop dur le réveil ?

-Non ça va, j'ai bien pu dormir ! C'est déjà 11h ! Où sont tous les autres ?

-Nik, Care et Liam sont parti au zoo et Elijah doit encore avoir des choses à faire !

-Ok, alors Care m'a dit que vous étiez devenues très proche !

-C'est vrai oui, je l'aime beaucoup et on s'est découvert pas mal de points en commun et puis mon frère et mon neveu l'adorent, elle est entrée dans la famille !

-C'est vraiment super alors ! Je connais Caroline depuis longtemps maintenant et je sais qu'elle n'a pas toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie. Maintenant je la vois heureuse et c'est en grande partie grâce à ta famille !

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup hein ?

-Oui c'est comme la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu !

-C'est bien d'avoir des gens qui tienne à nous ! La famille c'est important, je sais ce que c'est !

-J'imagine oui, avec 5 frères t'as du en baver ! plaisanta Stefan.

-Oui ! rigola-t-elle.

Ils parlèrent un bon bout de temps, racontant chacun à l'autre ses huit dernières années. Ils se parlaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitter et Rebekah se dit que finalement tout se passait bien entre eux.

* * *

Il était déjà 12h quand Caroline et ses hommes rentrèrent à la maison. Ils allèrent tous dans le salon où étaient installés Stefan et Rebekah.

-Salut vous trois ! Alors cette balade au zoo ? demanda Rebekah.

-Trop bien maman m'a acheté de la barbe à papa, c'était trop bon ! dit Liam.

-Bonjour Klaus ! dit Stefan.

-Salut mon pote ! Bienvenue à la Nouvelle Orléans !

-Merci !

Liam vit son père et l' autre vampire se saluer en se faisant une accolade et décida de se présenter.

-Bonjour, je suis Liam Mikaelson !

-Enchanté Liam, Stefan Salvatore ! se présenta-t-il à son tour.

Le comportement du petit garçon amusé tous les adultes présents, Liam se montrait parfois très mature pour son âge. Il alla s'assoir à côté de Stefan et commença à le bombarder d questions.

-Alors comme ça tu es le meilleur ami de ma maman ?

-C'est exact et elle est aussi ma meilleure amie !

-Depuis combien de temps tu la connais ?

-Depuis qu'elle a 17 ans soit 9 ans maintenant !

-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

-Liam arrêtes toutes ses questions, tu embêtes Stefan ! lui dit son père.

-Pardon ! dit le petit garçon gêné.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon grand, tu es curieux c'est bien ! Tu me rappelles beaucoup ta mère d'ailleurs !

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh oui, Caroline doit toujours savoir tout sur tout ! Et elle ne lâche pas l'affaire tant qu'elle n'a pas eu toutes les informations qu'elle attend. C'est à rendre chèvre ! plaisanta Stefan.

Liam rigola, mais était content de ressembler à sa mère. Klaus lui ne put reconnaitre que son ami avait raison, il était très dur de lui cacher des choses.

-Très drôle Stefan ! dit Caroline en lui tirant la langue.

-Faut pas tirer la langue maman ! la repris Liam, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

* * *

Plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent à table. Elijah parlait à son frère des plans de ce soir et Caroline fit un topo de la situation à son meilleur ami.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Amber et Josh sont dans le coup ! Ils me diront comment aura été notre prestation mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas de souci à se faire. Caroline est confiante, Liam sait servir son sourire à n'importe qui, et Becca peut te poignarder en te faisant le plus beau des sourire !

-J'ai entendu Nik ! le prévient sa sœur.

-C'est un compliment Becca ! lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Au fait Stefan, voudrais-tu te joindre à nous ce soir ? demanda poliment Elijah.

-Oui pourquoi pas, si vous m'amenez avec vous cela lui montrera encore plus que Klaus n'a plus rien contre lui.

-Tu es sûr Stef', je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans ça, lui dit Caroline.

-Oui Care, c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas je gère !

-D'accord !

* * *

Dans l'après-midi les deux filles partirent toutes les deux pour leur virée shopping. Rebekah amena sa nouvelle amie dans sa boutique de robe de soirée favorite. Ici tout n'était que luxe, et Caroline était un peu gêné.

-En fait tu te met en bien ou en mal ?

-De quoi ? demanda Caroline.

-Tu sais cet abrutit à un thème pour son bal « ange ou démon » !

-Ah oui c'est vrai, et bien je sais pas. Et toi ?

-J'ai la tête d'un ange ? Non je me met en noir je préfère ! Toi par contre tu devrais te mettre en blanc, cela tira bien mon frère le dit toujours que tu as un air angélique !

-Ah oui ! Ça c'est bien Nik, toujours à m'idéaliser !

-Allez viens, rentrons dans le magasin !

Caroline suivit l'originelle et poussèrent la porte de l'établissement. Immédiatement une vendeuse vint les accueillir.

-Mademoiselle Mikaelson, nous sommes ravie de vous revoir chez nous ! dit-elle poliment, apparemment Rebekah était une habituée.

-Bonjours, moi et mon amie cherchons chacune une robe pour un bal donné ce soir, sur le thème ange ou démon ! Moi je voudrais une robe noire ou rouge sang, et pour mon amie une blanche si possible un peu angélique vous voyez ?

-Je vois toute à fait ! Suivez-moi !

La vendeuse les accompagna donc vers un portant sur lequel reposait les plus belles robes au ton foncé. Elle décrocha une robe bustier longue et noire très élégante.

-Nous avons ce modèle qui pourrait vous convenir, nous avons aussi un collier plastron noir pour aller avec et un bijou de cheveux avec des plumes toutes noires. Voudriez-vous essayer l'ensemble ?

-Oui, la robe et superbe et j'ai hâte de voir les accessoires allant avec !

-Parfait allons en cabine !

Rebekah essaya donc le tout tandis que Caroline était assise sur le fauteuil en face n'ayant rien trouver de très bien pour elle dans la boutique.

-Alors ? dit Rebekah en sortant. (Sa tenue est celle qu'elle porte au bal de Marcel dans the originals 1x03)

-Whaou, Rebekah c'est juste parfait !

-Merci, je pense qu'avec le maquillage et une belle coiffure ce sera vraiment l'idéale !

-Oui, prend le tout ça te va à ravir !

-Merci et toi alors ?

-Oh rien de très jolie pour moi ici, il y a quelques robes blanches mais elle ne m'emballe pas !

-Excusez-moi, je pense que nous avons quelque chose pour vous finalement ! A vrai dire, un des créateurs que nous vendons ici a réalisé une robe magnifique mais assez spéciale et elle n'a pas trouvé d'acheteuse, je vais vous l'amener.

La vendeuse repartit donc dans l'arrière-boutique et revint avec une housse. Elle suspendit la robe par son cintre et ouvrit la protection. La robe était juste magnifique blanche très moulante et avec des ailes en véritable plumes. Une robe d'ange véritablement. (La robe de Cami dans l'épisode 1x03 encore au bal de Marcel)

-Elle est spéciale mais pour le thème elle est parfaite qu'en dites-vous ? demanda-t-elle à Caroline.

-Elle est parfaite ! lui dit-elle.

Caroline alla donc l'essayer. Elle lui allait parfaitement et ses cheveux blonds illuminaient sa robe.

-C'est bon ne cherchons pas plus loin c'est elle qui te faut ! lui dit Rebekah.

-Je crois aussi oui ! dit Caroline en souriant, elle s'imaginait au bras de Klaus dans cette tenue, ce sera parfait.

Les deux filles prirent donc leur robes après le passage en caisse qui fit mal à la carte bleue de Caroline mais cela valait le coup.

* * *

Le soir arrivait et tout le monde à la maison se préparait. Elijah, Stefan, Klaus et Liam dans leur chambre respective et les deux filles ensemble dans la chambre de Rebekah. Klaus avait revêtue un costume intégralement noir et très classe. Impossible pour lui de venir en blanc en même temps ça aurait été l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Liam vint dans sa chambre dans son costume noir et blanc offert par sa tante.

-Papa, je ne sais pas comment mettre ce truc !

-Ce truc est un nœud papillon mon grand, laisse je vais te le mettre !

Liam s'installa sur le lit et Klaus noua le nœud au cou de son fils.

-Voilà !

Le petit garçon alla se regarder dans le miroir avec son père.

-Tu es très élégant mon fils !

-On dirait un pingouin oui !

Klaus rigola, lui non plus n'aimait pas trop ces accoutrements mais la situation l'imposait.

-Ta mère te trouvera très beau ! Et ta tante aussi ! le rassura Klaus.

-Papa, quand est-ce qu'on offre le cadeau de maman ?

-Quand elle aura fini de se préparer !

-Il va falloir attendre longtemps alors ! se désespéra Liam.

- Je pense aussi ! rigola Klaus.

* * *

En effet dans la chambre des filles tout ne se passait pas come prévue.

-Roohhh j'y arrive pas ! cria Rebekah.

-De quoi ?

-Le bijou pour le cheveux je n'arrive pas à le mettre à mon chignon !

-Attends, je vais le faire !

Caroline s'appliqua et arriva à le positionner et l'attacher aux cheveux de Rebekah.

-Merci Care, souffla-t-elle de soulagement.

-Tu as l'air stressé Becca, ça va ?

-Oui oui ça va, c'est juste que je veux que tout soit parfait !

Caroline savait qu'elle parlait en fait de Stefan, elle voulait l'impressionner et être la plus belle possible pour lui. Elle décida néanmoins de ne pas lui en parler, elle était déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs comme ça. Cela ne servait à rien de la mettre mal à l'aise.

Caroline avait revêtit sa robe, et s'était maquillé dans les teintes rose pâles pour rester naturelle. Elle chaussa alors ses escarpins blanc également et très haut, au moins elle sera aussi grand que son homme pour une fois. Elle s'observa dans le miroir, ses cheveux étaient ramenés en chignon un peu flou que laissait tout le même s'échapper quelques mèches blondes. C'était parfait là on aurait vraiment dit un ange. Rebekah sortit de la salle de bain, prête elle aussi. Elle avait réalisé un smoky noir sur ses yeux pour intensifier son regard.

-Je vais rejoindre Nik ! lui dit Caroline.

-Ok, on se retrouve en bas alors !

Caroline marcha donc jusqu'à sa chambre et trouva Klaus et Liam devant le miroir. Elle les trouvait superbe. Liam s'aperçue de sa présence et se retourna.

-Maman tu es trop belle ! lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Toi aussi mon bébé, le costume te vas très bien tu es adorable, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Klaus était d'accord avec son fils, sa belle ressemblait véritablement à un ange. Elle était sublime.

-T'es plus grande que d'habitude ! constata Liam.

-Oui j'ai des talons ! lui dit sa mère.

Klaus s'approcha d'elle à son tour.

-Tu es magnifique mon ange ! Tu n'as jamais aussi bien porté ce surnom.

-Merci Nik ! Toi aussi tu es superbe !

-Oh maman, on dirait que tu as de vrai aile dans le dos ! dit Liam.

-Oui elles sont en vraies plumes !

-Attends j'ai failli oublier ! dit-il en sortant une boîte de sa petite veste.

-Avec papa on t'a fait un cadeau pour ton retour, tiens !

-Merci mon chéri ! dit-elle en prenant la boîte.

Elle l'ouvrit sans plus tarder et resta choquée devant le superbe bijou qu'il contenait. C'était le bracelet que Klaus lui avait offert pour ces 18 ans, le fameux bracelet qu'elle lui avait rendue. Plein d'émotions l'envahir à ce moment-là et elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la larmes à l'œil.

-Pourquoi tu pleurs maman ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Oh si mon chéri il est magnifique justement, merci beaucoup !

Klaus se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa. Caroline se sentait heureuse et comblé. Il prit le bracelet et le sortit de son écrin pour le mettre au poignet de Caroline. Il lui allait bien sûr à ravir.

-Il est à sa place maintenant ! lui dit-il.

-Je t'aime Nik, merci !

-Je t'aime aussi Love !

Tous descendirent au salon une fois prêt. Les filles reçurent tous les compliments des garçons. Et Stefan avait bien du mal à détacher son regard de Rebekah qui était sublime. Elijah monta dans sa voiture avec Stefan et sa sœur, et Klaus dans la sienne avec sa femme et son fils. Tout était prêt pour la soirée chez Marcel.

En scène !

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Dans le prochain nous verrons comment se passera le bal de l'ennemi juré de la famille Mikaelson !**

**Voici un lien d'une photo pour les deux robes de Caroline et Rebekah : **** .fr/imgres?sa=X&biw=1366&bih=673&tbm=isch&tbnid=HmVjz_W-bd7kyM:&imgrefurl= .fr/1x03-lalbum-photo-de-tangled-up-in-blue/&docid=cUm_-UAx9WR65M&imgurl= . &w=800&h=526&ei=jE6kUsKXCOqa0QXV4YHoCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=2&vpy=193&dur=3691&hovh=182&hovw=277&tx=131&ty=104&page=1&tbnh=130&tbnw=194&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:83**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci à vous tous de me lire, gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens comme promis avec ce nouveau chapitre : le bal de Marcel :) Vous êtes nombreuses à l'attendre et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Merci à OceaaneP, SweetyK, MlleKlaroline, Lilihammer56, Lea Michaelson, Klaroline, Justine, Virginie06, Phoenix1910, MARiiN3, glee4, nightmare2054 pour leur review !**

**OceaaneP : Et oui que le spectacle commence et j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Merci pour tout bisous :)**

**Justine : Salut, je vais bien merci ! Dès que j'ai vu Cami dans cette robe et comment Klaus la regardait je me suis dit « bon sang pourquoi c'est pas Caroline plutôt » :p Oui je suis d'accord, moi je regarde toujours mais c'est vrai qu'il n'y a plus d'allusion à Caroline c'est colme si Klaus l'avait oublié et c'est dommage :s Julie Plec a dit que le Klaroline ne sera pas finit même avec the originals, on attend ! Et voir Elijah avec Hayley me donne envie de vomir à moi aussi ! Oui j'avoue que Enzo est vraiment pas mal :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, gros bisous et merci !**

**Phoenix1910 : Salut ! Et bien tout t'a plu j'ai l'impression, je suis hyper contente ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, gros bisous !**

**Glee4 : Salut, oui ça peut être gnian gnian ce genre de chapitre dans les fanfiction je suis d'accord et je suis heureuse de savoir que le mien non, c'était l'une de mes craintes à vrai dire :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, gros bisous !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Dans la voiture qui les menaient chez leur ennemi Klaus revoyait les règles et objectif de la soirée avec Caroline et son fils. Il fallait que tout soit parfait et rien ne devait être laissé au hasard.

-Liam, tu ne t'éloignes pas de nous et ne part pas avec des étrangers. Tu fais comme si de rien été et tu affiche ton plus beau sourire !

-D'accord papa ! répondit le petit garçon heureux de participer à cette mission.

-Love, essaye de rester le plus naturel possible ! Tu peux le faire ?

-Oui Nik ne t'en fais pas ! le rassura-t-elle.

-Si tu veux renoncer il en est encore temps sweetheart, je ne veux pas que tout ça te ressasse de mauvais souvenir, lui dit Klaus.

Il savait que ce soir cela ne serait pas facile pour elle. Sa belle allait revoir Marcel et le autres vampires qui l'avaient torturé ainsi que les lieux où tous s'était passé. Il avait peur pour elle, qu'elle n'arrive pas à gérer tout ça.

-Je suis forte Nik, ai confiance en moi ! lui dit-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

-J'ai confiance en toi Love ! lui dit-il immédiatement et en répondant par une gentille pression sur sa main.

-Tu vas y arriver maman ! l'encouragea Liam.

-Merci mon chéri ! dit-elle en lui souriant.

* * *

De leur côté Elijah, Stefan et Rebekah étaient arrivés chez Marcel. Elijah rentra le premier suivit de sa sœur et du jeune Salvatore. La maison était richement décorée, tout le monde était vêtue de blanc ou de noir, des danseuses animaient la soirée accrochées à leur ruban à une dizaine de mètre du sol. On devait le dire, ce bal paraissait fantastique. A première vue.

-Les Mikaelson ! dit une voie derrière eux que la sœur et le frère reconnurent évidemment.

-Marcel ! Belle réception ! lui dit Elijah sans plus de cérémonie.

-Merci, Rebekah tu es sublime ! lui dit-il avec son immense sourire et en lui faisant un baise main.

-Merci ! se força à dire la belle blonde.

-Je te présente Stefan Salvatore, un ami de longue date ! lui dit-elle.

-Enchanté ! lui dit Stefan en présentant sa main.

Marcel lui serra et lui rendit la politesse.

-Klaus n'est pas encore ici ? demanda-t-il satisfait.

Elijah se préparait à répondre mais fut couper par sa sœur.

-Oh le voilà justement ! dit cette dernière.

En effet le grand Niklaus Mickaelson entrait dans la maison avec toute le grâce et le charisme du monde, avec à son bras Caroline plus resplendissante que jamais et Liam bien sûr qui tenait sa main. Tous les trois avait une telle classe que tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler et les regardait, soit avec envie soit avec jalousie. Klaus souriait bien sûr, heureux de son effet. Caroline restait impassible et affichait son sourire forcé mais néanmoins convaincant. Liam enfin bombait le torse fière de sa famille. Marcel ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie envers eux. Il est vrai que là on pouvait voir un roi ave sa reine et son héritier, il se trouvait bien petit en face d'eux et détestait ça. Mais il n'allait pas se dégonfler, ça non !

-Ah mon ami tu es venue ! lui dit Marcel très ironiquement.

-Bien sûr, comment rater une telle réception ! lui répondit Klaus en affichant un sourire hypocrite.

-Heureux de te revoir beauté, j'espère que nos différents sont du passé désormais. Cela n'avait rien de personnel ! dit-il en s'adressant à Caroline.

Klaus bouillait intérieurement face au surnom « beauté » employé par son pire ennemi pour _sa_ Caroline. Sa belle le vit et resserra sa pris sur son bras pour le détendre. Cela eu l'effet escompté sans que quiconque ne le remarque.

-Oui de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts comme on dit ! répondit-elle.

-Tu m'en vois ravie ! Oh je dois vous laisser, ma charmante cavalière viens d'arriver, dit Marcel avant de s'éclipser.

-Et moi je compte pour du beurre, il m'a parfaitement ignoré ! dit Liam en chuchotant pour que personne à part sa famille ne l'entendent.

-Nik, retourne toi ! lui dit sa sœur.

C'est ce qu'il fit en même temps que Caroline, ce qu'il vit ne lui plaisa pas du tout. La cavalière de Marcel n'était nulle autre que Cami, son amie.

-Mais que fait-elle ici ? demanda Caroline.

-C'est un test, une provocation, il le fait dans le seul but de me contrarier.

-On doit faire quelque chose, il a dut la contraindre ! lui dit Caroline.

-Impossible ! Cami ne sait rien du monde surnaturel, mais je me suis assuré qu'elle prennent en permanence de la verveine. Elle est venue de son plein grès.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors Nik ? demanda Rebekah.

-Rien, la seule façon de garder Cami en vie et de ne rien tenter contre Marcel ! Essayons de faire ce qui était prévue !

-Bien ! dit Elijah pour clôturer la discussion.

* * *

La fête battait son plein. La musique était envoutante et beaucoup de personne dansait. Marcel était avec Cami sur la piste. Klaus enrageait de le voir avec elle, il ne voulait pas que quelque chose lui arrive par sa faute tout ça pour une histoire d conflit entre rivaux. Cami avait toujours était là pour lui. Il se confiait à elle concernant Liam et ses craintes de ne pas devenir un bon père, et aussi il lui confiait son amour et son manque de Caroline durant les 8 dernières années.

-Qui est Cami pour toi ? demanda soudain Caroline à Klaus.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous,… avez eu…une…..heu….

-Une histoire ? Non bien sûr que non Love, c'est une amie rien de plus !

-D'accord désolé, j'ai pensé que….

Il le ramena encore plus près de lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Il la regarda intensément dans les yeux et lui dit avec conviction.

-Ca a toujours été toi Caroline et il n'y aura que toi !

Elle se sentit rougir face à ses belles paroles qu'aucun autre ne lui a dit. Klaus le vit et se retrouva attendrit devant cette réaction, il se pencha pour aller cueillir les lèvres de sa belle. Il l'embrassa comme pour appuyer ses mots par les gestes. Caroline lui répondit et se sentit toute suite rassurée. Ils mirent fin au baiser se souvenant qu'il n'était pas seuls.

-J'aime bien qu'en tu es jalouse Love ! lui susurra-t-il.

-Mais je ne suis pas jalouse, nia-t-elle.

-Oh vraiment ! dit-il en arquant un sourcils.

-Invites moi à danser au lieu de dire des bêtises !

-Toute suite mon ange !

Il la prit par la main et l'emmena virevolter sur la piste de danse. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, ils étaient les maitres du monde ce soir-là. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Ils étaient tout bonnement magnifique ensemble. Ils se laissaient emporter dans leur danse de mouvements éperdus comme si l'existence s'était arrêtée.(phrase de ma petite sœur qui m'a aidé)

* * *

Liam était vers le buffet avec sa tante et Stefan et observait ses parents danser. Il était content de les voir si heureux et amoureux. Ils voyaient aussi sa tante et le meilleur ami de sa mère discuter et se rappela du « plan » de sa mère.

-Stefan ! les interrompit-il.

-Oui Liam ?

-Pourquoi tu n'invites pas tante Becca à danser ?

-Oh et bien tu crois qu'elle serait d'accord ? demanda Stefan en regardant la concernée avec un sourire charmeur.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Pas vrai tante Becca ?

-J'en serais ravie ! dit-elle en souriant à Stefan.

Le jeune Salvatore emmena donc l'originelle sur la piste et ils commencèrent doucement à danser se laissant bercer au rythme de la musique. Liam fut content de son petit effet. Ses parents le rejoignirent peu après, Caroline ne voulant pas le laisser sans surveillance.

-Bien joué mon pote ! lui dit son père.

-Ouais t'as vu papa, je les ai fait danser ensemble.

-Oui et Stefan doit vraiment beaucoup aimé Becca pour accepter de danser aussi facilement ! rigola Caroline.

-Je trouve tante Becca un peu bizarre quand elle est avec lui ! déclara Liam.

-C'est vrai qu'elle a ce petit air niai !

-Nik ! Ne dit pas ça de ta sœur ! le gronda Caroline.

-Voyons je plaisantais mon ange ! lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Caroline souffla et leva les yeux au ciel faisant rire son fils.

* * *

De leur côté pour Stefan et Rebekah, le plan contre Marcel ne faisait plus tellement partie de leur priorité. Stefan la serrait fort contre lui et conduisait la danse. Tous les deux avaient leur regard accroché à celui de l'autre. Chacun repensait à leu danse dans les années 20 et leur longue séparation.

-Tu danses toujours aussi bien ! lui dit Rebekah.

-Je te retourne le compliment Becca !

-Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus appelé comme ça, dit-elle en souriant.

-En effet, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas !

-Pas le moins du monde ! répondit-elle sincèrement.

-T'en mieux ! conclue-t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur elle.

* * *

La soirée continua ainsi. Elijah parlait avec Marcel s'assurant qu'il pense que sa relation avec sa famille soit au beau fixe. Rebekah et Stefan étaient toujours collé à l'autre. Liam avait invité a mère à danser, malgré sa petite taille. Mais cela ne gêna pas Caroline et fut ravie de faire plaisir à son fils. Il voulait tellement tout aire comme les grands et en particulier tout comme son père. Klaus qu'en a lui observait la scène attendrit. A un moment donné il capta un regard sur lui, celui d'Amber. Elle lui fit un signe de le rejoindre. Il la suivit donc discrètement et se retrouva dans un coin à l'abris des regards. Amber était une fille plutôt jolie à qui le vampirisme allait bien. Elle avait de l'assurance et de la confiance en elle et était très combative.

-Tu voulais me voir ? demanda Klaus une fois sûr qu'ils étaient seul et que personnes ne pouvait les entendre.

-Je viens te faire le compte rendue !

-Déjà ? s'étonna l'hybride.

-Oui Marcel a déjà relâché sa vigilance par rapport à vous ! On devait tous nous tenir sur nos gardes ce soir mais il nous a dit que c'était finis ! Je pense que vous lui avez fait bonne impression !

-Parfait ! dit-il satisfait.

Amber se préparait à partir mais Klaus la retint.

-Amber attends !

-Oui ?

-Que fais Cami ici, la jeune femme blonde qui est la cavalière de Marcel ! Il compte lui faire du mal pour m'atteindre ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, du moins il n'en a pas parlé ! Ni à moi ni à Josh !

-Très bien, j'irais voir Chris dans ce cas !

-Oui, c'est l'un des plus proches de Marcel si ce n'est pas le plus ! Il doit savoir !

-Dit lui discrètement de venir ici me rejoindre ma douce, tu peux faire ça ?

-Toute suite !

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Amber pour s'exécuter et cinq minutes plus tard Chris était devant Klaus.

-Tu voulait me voir ? lui demanda-t-il.

-En effet, j'avais besoin d'éclairage !

-Je t'écoute ?

-La jeune femme blonde avec Marcel, Cami. Que fait elle ici ? Que veut Marcel d'elle ?

-A vrai dire, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, il m'as dit qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup !

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Klaus qui trouvait cela bizarre.

-Oui aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, il a complétement flashé sur elle il y a de cela 4 jours…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Marcel et ses sbires Diego et Chris pénétraient dans le bar de Cami un soir. Les clients commencèrent à partir petit à petit. Un qui avait un peu trop bu commençait à s'agiter et à provoquer un autre homme. Les mots fusèrent bien vite de toute part et Cami voulu s'interposer entre eux. Bien qu'elle soit courageuse elle n'était pas aussi forte que les deux hommes complétement souls. Elle reçue un coup et fut rattraper de justesse par Marcel. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la posa sur une chaise plus loin. Il revint ensuite près des deux hommes en conflit et les hypnotisa pour qu'ils partent immédiatement. Ce qu'ils firent sans broncher. Il revint ensuite vers la belle barman._

_-Tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?_

_- Non, je vais bien ! Merci ! dit-elle doucement un peu sous le choc._

_-Ce n'est rien, je m'appelle Marcel ! Une si jolie femme que vous ne devrais pas travailler seule si tard dans son bar,….. Camille ! dit-il en ayant lu son badge._

_-Appelez-moi Cami !_

_-Très bien Cami, j'aurais beaucoup voulu passer plus de temps avec vous mais je pense qu'il se fait tard désormais et qu'un autre jour conviendrais mieux ! dit-il avec un sourire charmeur._

_-Je ne vous ai pas dit que moi j'aimerais ! souligna Cami._

_-Votre regard dit le contraire ! répliqua-t-il. _

_-Ah oui ? s'amusa-t-elle._

_Chris observait la scène avec lassitude, il aurait tellement aimé être avec Sarra plutôt que de voir cette idiot batifoler avec ses techniques de drague à deux balles._

_-J'organise un bal, ce samedi ! Vous pourriez peut-être venir !_

_-En t'en que votre cavalière je présume ?_

_-Vous êtes doué ! Alors ?_

_Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle n'était pas sortie depuis un moment et surtout avec un homme. Que risquait-elle de toute façon ?_

_-Très bien j'accepte !_

_-Parfait on se voit à 20h samedi !_

_Il lui fit alors un baise main et partit suivit de Diego et de Chris._

* * *

-Il la convoite réellement alors !

-Oui, il m'a même demandé des conseils ! Complétement ridicule !

-J'imagine ! rigola Klaus.

-Tu sembles la connaître, je me trompe ?

-Non en effet c'est une amie de longue date !

-Dit lui de s'éloigner de Marcel dans ce cas, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en sécurité bien longtemps avec lui !

-J'en avais bien l'attention ! Merci Chris !

-De rien ! Et bravo pour ce soir, toi et ta famille avait été très convainquant !

-Il semblerait oui, à la prochaine mon pote !

-A la prochaine !

Les deux vampires se séparèrent et Klaus alla rejoindre sa femme et son fils. Caroline donnait des fruits au bout d'une brochette à son fils pour qu'il puisse les tremper dans le chocolat de la fontaine. Il les mangea et en avait plein sur la bouche et Caroline l'essuya avec une serviette.

-Moi aussi je peux en avoir ? demanda Klaus.

Caroline sourit et pris une fraise qu'elle trempa dans le chocolat et la porta directement à la bouche de son homme. Il la mangea et en profita pour passer ses lèvres sur les doigts de sa compagne en lui lançant un regard intense. Caroline se sentit frémir rien qu'à se contact. Heureusement pour eux Liam était bien trop occupé à manger et ne les remarqua pas. Une fois la fraise consommée, ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Ce baiser avait des arômes de chocolat et cela n'était pas déplaisant.

-Je t'aime, mon ange ! lui dit Klaus.

-Je t'aime mon bel hybride saveur chocolat, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Papa maman, on rentre bientôt à la maison ! leur demanda Liam.

-Déjà fatigué, petit loup ? lui demanda sa mère.

-Non ! dit Liam finissant par bailler.

-Non pas le moins du monde on dirait ! rigola son père.

-On va y allé, mon cœur ! lui dit sa mère.

-Oui enfin si on arrive à décoller Stefan et ma sœur !

-Très drôle Nik ! dit la concernée à son frère.

Elle et Stefan avaient rejoint le couple et Liam. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers Elijah qui était en train de discuter avec Marcel.

-Ah mon pote, vous partez déjà ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui le petit est fatigué, il se fait tard !

-Je vois ça ! J'espère que désormais nous pourrons passez outre de nos conflits !

-Je t'ai laissé la Nouvelle Orléans Marcel. Tout est à toi ! dit Klaus en se retenant de vomir avec ses paroles prononcées.

-Bien ! conclu son ennemi.

-Allons-y alors ! Au revoir Marcel !

-Oui à la prochaine, j'espère vous revoir très vite mesdemoiselles ! dit-il comme un test.

-De même, dit Caroline essayant de paraitre le plus naturel possible et pas comme elle était au fond d'elle-même : dégoutée par le personnage en face d'elle.

Elijah partit donc avec sa sœur et Stefan. Stefan aida Rebekah à monter à l'arrière et la voiture, elle le remercia et il vint se placer à ses côtés en la collant à lui. Rebekah avait vraiment le sourire niai comme avait dit Klaus mais elle s'en fichait et Stefan devait bien sûr avoir le même. Elijah à la place du conducteur avait tout remarquer du rapprochement entre sa sœur et le frère Salvatore. Il ne s'en formalisa pas trop, il savait que Stefan était un homme bien et que sa petite sœur savait ce qu'elle faisait.

De leur côté, Klaus et Caroline était à l'avant de leur 4x4 noir et Liam à l'arrière. Le petit garçon s'était endormie profondément. Il faut dire que la soirée avait été riche en émotion et il était plus d'une heure du matin. Caroline se retourna pour le regarder dormir tandis que Klaus conduisait pour qu'ils rentrent à la maison.

-Il est trop mignon ! s' extasia-t-elle.

-Et moi ? plaisanta Klaus faussement jaloux.

-Oui Nik ! Tu es le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus grand, le plus charismatique et j'en passe ! dit-elle pour le faire taire.

-Je sens l'ironie dans ta voix mon ange ! lui signala-t-il.

-Oh je n'oserai pas mon chéri enfin ! rigola-t-elle.

Klaus rigola lui aussi. Ils furent tous bien vite de retour chez eux. Elijah se retira dans sa chambre assez rapidement. Stefan raccompagnait Rebekah devant la porte de sa chambre en lui tenant la main. Une fois arrivée à destination l'originelle brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

-Merci pour cette soirée Stefan !

-Bah je n'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui m'a dit de venir ! répondit-il modestement.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé danser et passer du temps avec toi ! avoua-t-elle un peu gênée.

-Moi aussi Becca, moi aussi !

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans le blanc des yeux, ils avaient une envie folle de s'embrasser, mais ils pensaient chacun que l'autre ne voudrait pas et que ça irai trop vite. Ils se contentèrent alors de se sourire.

-Bon et bien, je vais me coucher !

-Oui, bonne nuit Becca !

-Bonne nuit Stefan !

Le jeune homme ne résista cependant pas entièrement et attira la belle blonde vers lui pour déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue droite.

Rebekah rougit et sourit avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle put enfin reprendre ses esprit tout en passant sa main sur la joue que venait d'embrasser le garçon pour lequel battait son cœur. Une fois déshabillée et démaquillée, elle se coucha dans son lit et s'endormie toute suite rêvant de son prince charmant.

* * *

Klaus portait Liam dans ses bras et Caroline ouvrait les portes jusqu'à la chambre du petit garçon. Klaus le déposa dans son grand lit et le petit se réveilla.

-On est rentré ? demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

-Oui mon bébé, on est à la maison. Il est très tard, tu mets ton pyjama et après au lit ! lui dit sa mère.

-Oui j'en peux plus du costume !

_Comme son père !_ pensa Caroline en voyant son homme la cravate desserrée.

Elle l'aida donc à se déshabiller et à se mettre en pyjama. Il se coucha dans son lit la tête entourée de nombreux coussins. Sa mère était sur sa droite et son père sur sa gauche.

-On a réussi alors papa ?

-Oui c'est bon mon grand, Marcel ne se doute de rien !

-Cool, t'as vu maman tu as réussi !

-Oui mon chéri !

-C'est vrai que tu étais bluffante Love, ton sourire forcé et très réaliste !

-J'ai pas été miss Mystic Falls pour rien, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Attends maman, tu as été miss ?!

-Oh oui, il y a longtemps maintenant !

-Trop cool ! En même temps normal que tu es gagné tu trop belle !

-Oh t'es trop mignon, merci Liam !

_Un vrai fils à maman_, pensa Klaus.

Liam bailla une fois de plus, il était plus que emps de se coucher.

-Bonne nuit mon grand ! lui dit Klaus en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Bonne nuit mon chéri ! lui dit Caroline en faisant de même.

-Bonne nuit papa et maman, répondit Lia avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Ses parents le regardaient avec amour et quittèrent sa chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière eux. Ils marchèrent dans le couloir en silence pour ne réveiller personne. Klaus se mis rapidement en bas de pyjama et s'allongea sur le dos en attendant Caroline. Elle rangeait sa magnifique robe bien soigneusement dans son placard et se démaquilla. Cela lui pris pas mal de temps et un certain hybride commençait à s'impatienter.

-Est-ce que miss Mystic Falls me ferait l'honneur de me rejoindre dans notre lit ! entendit-elle depuis la chambre.

Caroline rigola et se dépêcha un peu plus pour le rejoindre au plus vite. Elle mis juste un mini short et un débardeur et se glissa sous les draps en se collant au torse nu de Klaus.

-Je suis épuisée ! dit Caroline.

-Tu as été parfaite sweetheart ! Je suis fière de toi !

-Merci Nik !

-J'ai parlé avec Chris, il semblerait que Marcel est un faible pour Cami !

-Ah oui, alors ce n'était pas juste pour te provoquer !

-Non !

-Il faut l'empêcher de sortir avec lui Nik, ça pourrait être dangereux pour elle !

-Je sais oui, je m'en occuperais demain, pour l'instant on va domir hein ?

-Oui, bonne nuit ! dit-elle en s'endormant.

-Bonne nuit mon ange, je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle à moitié endormie.

**Donnez-moi vos impressions ! Si vous avez aimé ou pas, et pourquoi :)**

**Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine avec un autre chapitre ! En attendant je vous souhaite un bon dimanche et une bonne semaine ! Gros bisous !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut à tous ! Me revoici avec ce 18****ème**** chapitre !**

**Malheureusement j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer :( Alors pour beaucoup d'entre nous ça y'est les vacances de Noël sont là. C'est aussi le cas pour moi mais pas vraiment car en fait pour moi ce sera l'occasion de réviser pour mes partiels de janvier. Je sais la fac est nulle de nous avoir mis les exam après les vacances mais c'est comme ça. De plus après c'est deux semaines de « vacances » je serais en stage et toute suite après BOUM partiels pendant une semaine ^^ Bref tout ça pour vous dire que je ne respecterais surement plus le 1 chapitre par semaine après celui-ci. J'essayerais d'écrire quand même mais je ne vous promet rien ! J'adore écrire mais cela me prend du temps et j'aimerais quand même profiter de ma famille durant les fêtes à par réviser. Je vous promet une chose MA FIC N'EST PAS ABANDONNEE ! Je déteste laisser une histoire sans fin, alors ne vous inquiétez pas ) J'essayerais d'écrire quand même mais je ne vous promet rien ! Voilà j'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous continuerez de me lire et me suivre malgré ce hiatus.**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson, Mel023, nightmare2054, MlleKlaroline, floriane13, Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline, eli.04, OceaaneP, Lilihammer56, Klaroline, virginie06, Justine, Phoenix 1910 pour leur review.**

**Eli.04 : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Bisous !**

**OceaaneP : Parfait ? Et bien merci ça me touche :) Gros bisous !**

**Justine : Salut ! « Un bal organisé par un enfoiré de premier ordre » tu me fais trop rire, c'est tellement ça en plus ! Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'attends Julie Plec :s y'en a marre d'attendre que notre couple préféré soit mis en scène ! Enfin c'est la vie et heureusement que les fanfic existent comme je dis toujours. Et je suis contente que la mienne te plaise et comble ton manque de Klaroline :) Ah moi pareil pas d'infidélité à Klaus non non, jamais ! lol ! Gros bisous et merci pour tout encore !**

**Phoenix : Coucou ! En effet j'essaie au maximum de faire paraitre Caroline comme si c'était la mère biologique de Liam. Oui c'est que le Stebekah dans la série était assez spécial j'aurais aimé qu'ils aille plus loin et pas seulement coucher ensemble. Oui Liam qui s'improvise petit entremetteur, encore un similarité avec Caroline ! Ma petite sœur te remercie pour ton compliment sur sa phrase, j'ai trouvé qu'elle résumait parfaitement leur relation moi aussi alors il fallait que je la mette obligé ! Oui toujours un petit rappel au titre de miss de Caroline ! Merci pour tout, gros bisous !**

**J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que ma fic est désormais traduite en anglais par VampireDiariesMania, donc si y'en a parmi vous qui ne parle bien français et qui lise mon histoire allez y faire un tour !**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Après cette folle soirée chez Marcel tout le monde dormait paisiblement dans la demeure Mickaelson bien qu'il soit déjà 11h. Caroline et Klaus étaient entrelacés l'un avec l'autre dans leur lit, ils semblaient détendue et profitaient de ce moment de détente. Malheureusement ce moment serein fut écourté par le téléphone de Caroline qui sonna. Le couple bougeait et grognait de mécontentement.

-Hummm, mais qui m'appelle à cette heure ?! se plaignit Caroline.

-Roh je sais pas, mais je lui ferais bien sa fête à celui-là ! dit Klaus.

Caroline roula sur Klaus pour pouvoir attraper son portable qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Elle décrocha alors que lui la pris dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de sa belle.

-Allo ?

-Caroline, c'est Sophie !

-Oh Sophie comment vas-tu ?

-Bien merci, écoutes je voulais que l'on passe aux choses sérieuses concernant Marcel. Chris a informé Sarra que vous aviez réussi avec brio votre mission.

-Oh oui, et bien passe donc chez nous vers 16h aujourd'hui ça te vas ?

-Parfait ! A toute à l'heure !

-Bye !

Caroline raccrocha et étreignit Klaus.

-Tu as tout entendu ? Pas besoin de faire un débriefe ?

-Non c'est bon, je veux juste que l'on se rendorme ! dit-il d'une petite voix plaintive qu'il ne pouvait employé qu'en présence de sa belle.

-Oui, moi aussi ! Rendors toi ! dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front et en se remettant à sa place dans le lit en ne manquant pas de se coller à lui.

* * *

Vers midi Liam se réveilla avec une faim de loup et alla dans la chambre de ses parents pour les réveiller. Il les trouva dans leur lit encore endormis. Il grimpa pour pouvoir se mettre entre eux, mais il réveilla son père dans le processus.

-Liam, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Klaus la voix enrouée.

-J'ai faim papa ! Il faudrait qu'on se réveille et qu'on fasse à manger, dit-il en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller sa mère qui dormait encore.

-Ok, on y va viens.

-Attends il faut réveiller maman.

-Non laissons la dormir mon grand. Elle nous rejoindra plus tard.

-Non, je veux l'attendre ! On descendra quand elle sera réveillée.

-Très bien comme tu veux, capitula Klaus.

Il se recoucha et laissa un espace entre lui et Caroline pour Liam puisse s'y installer. Cela pouvait paraître bébé de dormir avec ses parents mais Liam aimait toujours ça et ça resterait entre eux trois de toute façon. Le père et le fils ne se rendormirent cependant pas et discutèrent très doucement. Après un petit moment Caroline commençait à bouger, Liam se retourna immédiatement vers elle content qu'elle se réveille. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle fut ravie de voir ses deux hommes à ses côtés.

-Bonjour maman !

-Bonjour mon bébé ! lui dit-elle en lui donnant un bisou sur sa joue.

-Bonjour Love !

-Bonjour Nik, il est quelle heure ?

-Plus de midi ! répondit Liam.

-Et tu n'as pas faim mon petit loup ?! demanda Caroline surprise.

-Je suis affamé !

Ses parents rigolèrent et ils descendirent tous les trois direction la cuisine pour se restaurer.

* * *

De son côté Stefan se réveillait également, il avait une chambre vraiment spacieuse pour un invité et celle-ci était juste à côté de celle de Rebekah. Il repensait à elle, à leur soirée, leur danse et le baiser qui lui avait donné sur la joue ne voulant pas précipité les choses. Mais au fond de lui il ne rêvait que de la prendre dans ses bras et de la faire sentir comme la plus belle femme au monde. Il se promis de se montrer plus entreprenant les jours suivant, après tout il savait qu'elle en avait envie elle aussi. Plus il était avec elle et plus le souvenir d'Elena s'estompait ce qui était une bonne chose. Il fallait aller de l'avant à présent, Caroline lui avait dit maintes et maintes fois mais elle aussi avait repoussé l'échéance concernant Klaus. C'était dur de se lancer mais en voyant sa meilleure amie aujourd'hui il se dit que ça valait le coup ! Il sortit donc de son lit pour faire sa toilette et sortir de sa chambre. Une fois dans le couloir il fixa la porte de Rebekah, il aurait beaucoup aimé aller la voir mais peut-être qu'elle le prendrait mal. Et puis après tout pourquoi pas ? Il s'en rapprochait de plus en plus et se préparait à entrer mais c'est là qu'il tomba sur Elijah.

-Bonjour Stefan !

-Oh euh bonjour Elijah ! bafouilla-t-il espérant que le grand frère de celle qu'il convoitait n'est pas remarqué cette action.

-Caroline est en bas avec Niklaus et Liam, viens te joindre à nous ! proposa l'originel.

-Oui bien sûr !

Il le suivit donc en regardant la porte petit à petit se réduire à force qu'il s'éloignait. Ce ne sera pas pour toute suite finalement !

Les deux vampires arrivèrent donc dans la cuisine. Klaus était en train de faire chauffer du lait pour Liam et Caroline faisait le café pour tout le monde en n'oubliant pas les poches de sang.

-Bonjour vous trois ! dit Stefan.

-Salut Stef' ! lui dit Caroline.

-Oh toi aussi Stefan tu as un diminutif ?! remarqua Liam tout content.

-Et bien oui, pourquoi cette question ?

-Non pour rien, c'est maman qui m'a appris ce que c'était. Pour papa c'est Nik, pour maman c'est Care, pour ma tante c'est Becca et pour mon oncle c'est 'Lijah.

-Et pour toi ? demanda Stefan.

-Moi je n'en ai pas, maman m'a dit que mon prénom était déjà court donc il n'y a pas de diminutif et de toute façon elle préfère Liam ! Donc c'est mieux comme ça !

Stefan sourit face au raisonnement du petit garçon, il était vraiment heureux de montrer aux autres ce qu'il savait et surtout que c'était sa maman chérie qui lui avait appris.

-Stefan, maman m'a dit que c'était toi qui l'avait aidé dans sa transformation en vampire !

-Oui c'est exact ! répondit-il en prenant la tasse de café que Caroline lui tendait.

-Et elle s'en ai bien sortie pour finir ?

-Oh très bien on peut même dire que l'élève a dépassé le maitre ! Ta mère est la seule vampire que j'ai pu voir avec autant de contrôle par rapport au sang. C'est même elle qui m'a aidé plus tard quand j'avais moi-même des problèmes de ce côté-là !

-Trop cool ! Tu sais papa a entrainé maman au combat elle est super forte maintenant !

-Ah oui et tu crois qu'elle pourrait me battre ?demanda-t-il amusé.

-Ca dépend, tu as quel âge ?

-174 ans !

-Alors oui s'en problème ! rigola Liam.

-Arrêtes mon chéri, de toute façon je ne me battrais pas contre Stefan ! lui dit sa mère qui était debout appuyé contre Klaus qui avait ses bras refermés sur elle.

-Mais ça pourrait être intéressant ! dit Klaus pour plaisanter mais cela lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa bien-aimée.

Au même instant Rebekah fit son entrée. Elle était encore en pyjama et avait fait un chignon rapide avec ses cheveux décoiffé. Elle n'était pas maquillée non plus mais Stefan n'en avait cure. Il la trouvait magnifique. Il la dévorait littéralement du regard sans pour autant s'en rendre compte mais cela n'échappa pas aux yeux de Caroline.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! dit Rebekah.

Les autres la saluèrent également et elle s'installa au côté de Stefan en lui offrant son plus beau sourire auquel il répondit bien sûr.

-Tu joue au foot Stefan ?

Le louveteau passait vraiment du coq à l'âne ce qui faisait rire tout le monde.

-Le foot américain oui ! J'y jouait étant humain et après au lycée avec ta mère.

-Mais maman ne jouait pas au foot, elle était pom pom girls !

-Oui mais on était ensemble au lycée, et elle supportait l'équipe !

-Ah d'accord ! Et le foot classique tu connais ?

-Tu veux dire celui d'Europe ?

-Oui !

-Oui, mais je n'y ai jamais joué !

-Je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux ! proposa Liam.

-J'en serais ravie !

-Cool ! Viens on y va toute suite ! dit le petit garçon tout excité.

-On finit le petit déjeuné d'abord jeune homme ! lui dit son père.

-D'accord !

Tout le monde fis de même et 20 minutes plus tard Liam pouvait jouer avec son nouvel ami.

* * *

Klaus était au salon avec sa belle et son frère et sa sœur. Il les avertit du coup de fil de Sophie dans la matinée et son désir de « passer aux choses sérieuses ».

-Tu crois qu'elle a un plan ? demanda Rebekah à Klaus.

-Possible, elle n'en a pas dit plus !

-Elle arrive à 16H nous le serons bien assez tôt, dit Caroline.

-Peut-être a-t-elle réussit à rallier d'autres sorcières à sa cause, dit Elijah.

-Ce serait bien, parce qu'il faudrait grossir nos rangs pour pouvoir rivaliser avec les sbires de Marcel ! dit Klaus.

-Il faudrait d'ailleurs demander une estimation du nombre de vampire fidèles à Marcel, Chris pourra surement nous renseigner, dit Caroline.

-Bonne idée Love ! En attendant 16h je pense que je vais rendre visite à Cami !

-Tu veux que je vienne ? proposa Caroline.

-Non reste ici, je n'en aurait pas pour longtemps !

* * *

Sur ceux Klaus partit en voiture et se rendit chez son amie.

Elle habitait un petit trois pièces dans le quartier français de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Klaus connaissait les codes et monta les escaliers jusqu'au 2ème. Il toqua une fois arrivé. La belle blonde lui ouvrit la porte.

-Eh Klaus ! Je ne t'attendais pas !

-Salut Cami, désolé je ne t'ai pas prévenue !

-Ce n'est pas grave ça me fais toujours plaisir de te voir ! Entres donc !

Klaus la suivit et entra chez elle, ils se posèrent tous les deux sur le canapé du petit salon.

-Tu vas bien ? Avec Caroline et Liam ça va ?

-Oui à la perfection merci ! Et toi alors ?

-Ca va !

-Je t'ai aperçue hier, à la soirée de chez Marcel !

-Oh oui, moi aussi désolé de ne pas être aller te voir toi et ta famille mais j'étais en rendez-vous ! dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais, il est adorable si tu savais ! Je l'ai rencontré cette semaine dans mon bar, il y avait deux type un peu éméchés qui commençaient à dérailler et il a tout réglé ! expliqua-t-elle admirative.

Klaus voyait bien ses yeux qui pétillaient, il semblerait qu'elle aussi est commencé à s'amouracher de Marcel.

-Cami, écoutes moi ! Je connais Marcel depuis pas mal de temps et je sais que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien pour toi !

-Pourquoi tu dis cela ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Il est….. Euh dangereux !

-Dangereux, mais pourquoi ?

-Cami, fait-moi confiance s'il te plait et éloigne toi de lui !

-Mais je ne veux pas ! protesta-t-elle.

-Mais c'est pour ton bien !

-Tu me dis toujours ça Klaus, je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu me dis de me tenir éloigné de certaines personnes ! En 8 ans je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que tu m'as mise en garde. Tu fais partit de la mafia ou quoi ?

-Si c'était ça, ça serait plus simple ! rigola Klaus.

-Je suis sérieuse Klaus, je l'impression de ne rien comprendre à chaque fois ! Tu es mon ami te je te fais confiance mais j'aimerais des explications !

-Tu en aura peut-être un jour, saches que je veux simplement te protéger !

Elle souffla un grand coup d'exaspération, telle une ado devant son père qui lui interdisait de fréquenter un garçon.

-Ok, je lui dirais que je ne suis plus intéressée par lui dans ce cas !

-Crois-moi c'est le mieux à faire !

-Si tu le dis !

Klaus regarda sa montre : 15h30 déjà, il fallait rentrer pour la venue de Sophie.

-Je dois y aller ma belle ! On se revoit bientôt ! dit-il en se levant du canapé.

-Oui à bientôt, répondit-elle en le raccompagnant à l'entrée.

-Prend soin de toi !

-Toi aussi Klaus, et passe le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part ok ?

-Ça marche, bye !

* * *

A la maison des Mickaelson Rebekah était assise sur la terrasse regardant son neveu et Stefan jouer et à courir après leur ballon. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le sport mais les sportifs oui ! Et Stefan en était un, il était musclé et bien bâtit et il bougeait avec classe et aisance. Elle n'avait jamais autant aimé regarder du sport qu'à cette instant.

-Essaies un peu de marquer Stefan ! le défia Liam en se positionnant devant sa pseudo cage.

Stefan shoota dans le ballon mais Liam utilisa sa vitesse d'hybride et le rattrapa sans problème.

-C'est de la triche Liam ! lui dit sa tante.

-Soit pas vexé parce que Stefan a perdu tante Becca ! plaisanta-t-il.

-Mais je ne le suis pas ! dit-elle en devenant légèrement rouge.

Au même instant on sonna à la porte, Sophie était arrivée. Caroline alla ouvrir et fut surprise par le nombre de personnes devant chez elle. Il y avait Sophie bien sûr, mais aussi Chris et Sarra sa petite amie ainsi qu'Amber et Josh.

-Bonjour à tous !

-Désolé Caroline je ne t'ai pas prévenue qu'on serait si nombreux s'excusa la sorcière !

-Oh mais c'est pas grave, rentrez tous ! les invita-t-elle.

Klaus était rentré depuis peu et attendait dans la salon avec son frère. Sophie entra et salua les deux originels. Tout le monde prit place et Stefan et Rebekah virent eux aussi. Liam alla lui voir sa mère.

-Maman, je peux rester ?

-Non va dans ta chambre mon chéri, ça ne sera pas intéressant pour toi crois-moi !

-D'accord, je vais aller dessiner !

-Bonne idée, je viens te chercher quand c'est fini !

Liam monta donc sagement dans sa chambre, laissant les adultes à leur problème. Mais bien sûr il tendra l'oreille quelque fois pour savoir ce qui s'y passe.

Tout le monde était bien installé et à l'aise, sauf peut-être Sarra. Il faut dire qu'avec c nombre impressionnant de vampire ici pour une sorcière c'était un peu angoissant. Mais Chris avait passé un bras autour de sa taille pour la rassurer et la garder près de lui. La jeune femme était brune avec les cheveux mi long et avait la peau mate. Caroline pensa immédiatement à Bonnie en la voyant et eu un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à son amie disparut depuis longtemps maintenant.

-Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez peut-être Marcel n'a plus de soupçons sur nous et pense que nous ne voulons rien de lui. Ce qui est faux bien sûr mais vu que ce nigaud est trop stupide pour s'en apercevoir cela nous arrange ! dit Klaus.

_Très modeste Nik !_ soupira intérieurement Caroline.

-Par conséquent nous pourrions passer à l'attaque et il me semble que tu avais une idée Sophie ? continua Klaus.

-En effet ! répondit celle-ci.

-Dis-nous ! dit Caroline.

-Et bien voilà ! Nous avons réussi à réunir d'autres sorcières pour lutter contre Marcel, nous sommes désormais une bonne trentaine !

-Parfait ! dit Klaus.

-On sait qu'à chaque fois qu'une sorcière utilise la magie Marcel envoie ses vampires à ses trousses soit pour la capturer soit pour la tuer sur place. J'ai pensé que deux sorcières pourrait utiliser la magie dans un endroit de la ville. Marcel enverrait donc un groupe pour elles. Mais vous serez là et tuerez les vampires, et ça recommencerait ainsi de suite. A la fin presque tous les vampires de Marcel seront tombé et il ne restera plus qu'à s'occuper de lui, exposa Sophie.

-C'est une bonne idée, mais il se rendra compte de la supercherie ! Au bout de la troisième fois il aura compris ! dit Elijah.

-Marcel ne peux laisser passer une telle chose il enverra forcement des vampires aux trousses des sorcières, c'est obligé ! dit Chris.

-Et si plus aucun vampire ne peut le prévenir de l'attaque nous pourrons les éliminer ! dit Sarra.

-Comment on les tue ? demanda Rebekah.

-Les deux sorcières à leur post pourront leur donner un anévrisme et disons que deux d'entre vous seront avec elles et pourront les tuer en leur arrachant la tête ou que sais-je ! dit Sophie.

-Chris ! Combien êtes-vous à la solde de Marcel en tout ? demanda Klaus.

-Je dirait 80 !

-Et comment ça se passe quand il vous envoie pour une sorcière, vous y allez par combien ? demanda Caroline.

-On est répartit en petit groupe de 10 environ. Il envoie un groupe à chaque fois, répondit Josh.

-Et comme vous êtes 8 vampires sont 3 originels cela ne devrait pas poser de soucie d'en tuer 10 si on les met sous anévrisme ! dit Sophie.

Sophie avait bien sûr compté Stefan et Caroline dans le lot. Rebekah à côté du jeune homme s'adressa à lui.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de t'impliquer la dedans !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Becca, je suis content de vous aider ! Il n'y a pas de souci !

Rebekah lui sourit heureuse de sa réponse même si elle avait un peu peur pour lui. Il n'était pas un originel et n'avait même pas encore 200 ans. Il pourrait se faire tuer.

-Je ne sais pas si Caroline pourra le faire ! intervint Klaus.

-QUOII ?! cria Caroline.

-Stefan est plus vieux que les vampires de Marcel, mais pas toi Love ! Je ne veux courir aucun risque ! lui dit-il.

-Nik, viens dans la cuisine avec moi ! lui dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire, qui fit rire Elijah et Rebekah.

Caroline se leva en s'excusant auprès des invités et Klaus la suivit. Ils étaient enfin arrivé dans la cuisine, Caroline referma les portes et la tornade blonde commença.

-C'est quoi cette histoire, pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller moi !?

-Sweetheart c'est dangereux, si jamais tu te fais tuer ou bien capturer ! Ils seront plus fort que toi !

-Je sais Nik ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu m'as entrainé ! J'arrive presque à te battre au combat ! Et tu m'avais promis de ne pas me laisser sur le carreaux !

-Je sais mais…..

-Mais quoi bon sang ! cria-t-elle.

-J'ai peur Caroline ! Ok, j'ai peur pour toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose ! avoua-t-il.

Caroline le comprenait pour elle s'était pareil mais elle savait que Klaus devait être rassuré. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui pris les mains.

-Nik, je t'aime mais je t'en prie fait-moi confiance ! D'habitude tu le fais alors ne change pas maintenant !

-Caroline….. souffla-t-il.

-Nik, je t'en prie ! dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

-D'accord, mais tu seras avec moi ! On ne se sépare pas et je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques inutiles !

-Je te promets de faire attention ! Merci !

-Je t'aime Caroline !

-Je t'aime aussi !

Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux, de réconfort avant la bataille. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette étreinte et finalement repartir rejoindre tout le monde.

Rebekah avait bien évidemment rien loupé de l'échange entre son amie et son frère. Elle se dit que Caroline avait désormais une certaine emprise sur Klaus mais dans le bon sens du terme. Ils étaient plus fort à deux c'était indéniable. L'amour n'était pas la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire ça non !

-C'est réglé, Caroline et moi feront équipe pour tuer les sbires de Marcel ! dit Klaus en s'asseyant et prenant sa belle sur ses genoux.

-Parfait ! Chris n'aura qu'à faire équipe avec Elijah ! dit Sophie.

-Ca me semble une bonne idée ! dit l'originel.

-Nous deux seront ensemble ! Dit Amber en se désignant avec Josh.

-Et du coup toi et moi ensemble, chuchota Stefan à l'oreille de sa belle blonde.

-Il semblerait oui, lui dit-elle un regard charmeur.

-Et pour Liam on fait quoi ? demanda Caroline à Klaus.

-Bah il vient avec nous ! dit-il comme une évidence.

-Nik !

-Ca va Love, je rigolais ! lui dit-il en lui caressant les cuisses et le dos.

-Je m'y connais bien en sort de protection, je pourrais celer la maison et faire en sorte que seul Liam puisse choisir si une personne peut rentrer oui ou non ! proposa Sarra.

-Il serra à l'abrit comme ça ! Merci Sarra ! lui dit Caroline.

-Pas de quoi !

-Donc si on récapitule. A chaque intervention 2 sorcières et 2 vampires qui tuent environ une dizaine des vampire de Marcel, dit Stefan.

-Il faut donc 2 interventions pour chacun de nos groupes avec deux sorcières à chaque fois ! finit Rebekah.

-Exactement, dit Sophie.

-Ca me semble tenir la route ! dit Elijah.

-Nik ?

-On fait comme ça ! conclue l'hybride.

Il tenait sa vengeance, enfin il pourra évincer Marcel et récupérer son titre !

* * *

Tous furent partit à la tombée de la nuit. Klaus était heureux de voir enfin ses plans prendre forme. Il avait peur bien sûr pour Caroline et sa famille mais il restait confiant grâce à sa belle. Liam était descendus et voulu parler de tout ça avec ses parents qui savaient de tout façon que le louveteau avait tout entendu. Ils ne voulaient rien lui cacher et parlaient librement de tout ça au salon.

-Donc Sarra mettra la maison sous protection et tu resteras à l'intérieur !

-D'accord, maman ! N'empêche j'aurais quand même bien voulu vous accompagner ! se plaignit-il.

-Ta mère est trop mère poule que veux-tu ! plaisant Klaus.

-Alors toi t'es gonflé comme si toi tu étais d'accord pour l'amener avec nous !

-Mais je pourrais maman, regardes ! lui dit-il.

Il se leva du canapé pour se placer devant ses parents et se transforma en loup. Il se mit en position d'attaque et grogna laissant sortir ses petits crocs. Ils avaient compris qu'il voulait leur prouver qu'il pouvait faire peur mais Caroline le trouva plus mignon qu'autre chose.

-Oui je vois ça, mais y n'empêche que tu es trop jeune mon chéri ! lui dit sa mère.

Liam stoppa alors son numéro et vint se mettre sur les genoux de sa mère toujours sous sa forme animale. Elle passa une main dans son pelage et le caressa. C'était assez étrange comme situation mais Caroline s'était à force habituée et aimait qu'il soit sur sa forme de louveteau. Klaus passa un bras sur le épaules de Caroline et elle posa da tête sur lui. Tous les trois restèrent un moment devant le feu de cheminée profitant de leur câlin familial.

* * *

Rebekah et Stefan étaient eux sur la terrasse à parler.

-Je me souviens quand tu avais pris la place d'une des pompom girls et que tu avais fait enrager Care, elle était vraiment furax ! rigolait Stefan.

-Oh oui, ce jour-là je ne sais pas ce qui c'était passé et j'avais besoin d'un défouloir !

-Tu l'as dit, elle a eu du mal à s'en remettre elle m'en a parlé pendant des heures !

-Je m'en veux tu sais, j'avais vraiment été une peste à l'époque ! Pas étonnant que les gens du lycée ne m'aimaient pas !

-Ça c'est parce qu'il non pas connu la vraie toi ! la rassura Stefan.

-Et c'est qui la vraie moi ?

-Celle qui dansait avec moi dans ce club dans les années vingt ! Celle qui me confiait ses craintes et ses peurs et avec qui je partageais mes joies et mes fous rires ! Celle qui est aimante et attentionnée envers les personnes qu'elle aime !

Rebekah l'écoutait très religieusement. Elle buvait littéralement ses paroles et voyait tout l'amour qu'elles transportaient.

-Celle avec qui je suis en ce moment même et qui me fait sentir bien ! Celle que j'aime à cette instant et que je vais embrasser là, toute suite !

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Stefan venait de lui faire sa déclaration ! Elle ne put rien dire car les douces lèvres de Stefan venaient d'entrer en contact avec les siennes. C'était très doux on sentait qu'il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et savourer l'instant présent. Cependant Rebekah ouvrit ses lèvres pour lui signaler d'approfondir leur baiser, ce qu'il fit sans discuter. Après un ballet sensuel ils le stoppèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Stefan observait les lèvres rougit et gonflait par le baiser de sa bien-aimée. Elle était tellement belle.

-Je t'aime Becca !

-Je …. Moi aussi Stefan je t'aime !

-Quand tu es revenue à Mystic Falls il y a plus de 8 ans on avait pas repris sur du bon pied. Tu veux bien qu'on se redonnes une chance ?

-Oui ! Je veux être avec toi ! lui avoua-t-elle.

-Pareil !

Et ce fut repartit pour un tour.

Caroline Klaus et Liam étaient toujours au salon, le petit garçon s'était endormie et ses parents avaient tout suivit de l'échange entre Stefan et Rebekah. Ils se sourirent en entendant qu'ils allaient à présent former un couple.

-Ca va être encore plus dur de les décoller maintenant ! plaisanta Klaus.

-T'es bête ! lui dit Caroline.

Tout aller pour le mieux dans la famille Mickaelson, et tout se présenter bien. Ce soir-là tous purent s'endormir avec sérénité.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Je ne vous dit pas à la semaine prochaine malheureusement**** mais à très bientôt j'espère :)**

**Bonnes vacances et bonnes fêtes à toutes !**

**Gros bisous ! Et merci pour tout !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Et non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je suis toujours en révision mais j'ai réussi à trouver du temps pour écrire. C'est un petit chapitre que je poste ce soir il fait l'intro en quelque sorte avant la bataille contre Marcel. J'espère qu'il vous plaira après cette attente. Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne année ! J'aimerais aussi faire une petite annonce, Klaroline une de mes fidèles lectrices viens de publier une nouvelle fic ****Avatar**** qui pour ma part est déjà super. Elle mêle l'univers du film et celui de vampire diaries avec brio. Allez y faire un tour si ça vous dit ! **

**Merci à MlleKlaroline, virginie06, Guest, eli04, Klaroline, Lea Michaelson, nightmare2054, OceaneP, Phoenix1910, Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline, Odessa, movie-like, justine et Margaret Black pour leur review :)**

**Virginie06 : Merci beaucoup voici la suite :)**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup. Je suis ravie que tu aimes le Stebekah et l'inquiétude de Klaus pour sa belle je le vois très protecteur envers elle et j'essaie de le mettre dans ma fic. Le combat sera pour le prochain chapitre, il faudra encore attendre désolé. Je préfère attendre la fin de mes partiels pour vraiment me concentrer sur ça ! Bisous !**

**Eli04 : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui Klaus a beau être l'être le plus puissant de la Terre il flippe pour Caroline lol. Tu verras encore beaucoup de cette facette dans ce chapitre. Tu auras une scènes juste entre Klaus et Caroline dans ce chapitre également ) e combat sera pour le chapitre d'après. Merci pour ton soutien dans mes révisions ! Bonne année à toi aussi !**

**OceaneP : Merci beaucoup et bonne année :)**

**Phoenix1910 : Merci :) Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour le Klaus/Cami, juste de l'AMITIE par pitié et pas de l'amour avec une pseudo Caroline ! Oui Klaus est complétement flippé pour Caroline j'aime bien son côté protecteur. Oui Rebekah bouche bée c'est pas souvent lol, je suis contente que tu aimes le Stebekah. J'espère que cette petite suite te plaira ! Bisous !**

**Odessa : Salut, je suis contente que tu es laissé un review, ça me fait hyper plaisir :) Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que ça continuera, bisous !**

**Justine : Coucou ! Oui je suis d'accord moi aussi j'aime bien le Mabekah aussi c'est très différent du Stebekah mais j'aime bien (mais je préfère le Stebekah). Oh oui la Cami/Marcel quelle HORREUR ! Je déteste ! Oui il est pas grand-chose en fin de compte t'inquiètes sont heure viendra (dans ma fic) ahahahaha ! Moi aussi Klaroline Forever ! Le combat sera pour la prochaine fois ;) Gros bisous et merci beaucoup !**

**Margaret Black : Salut ! Voici la suite ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis la décision du plan de bataille. Stefan avait décidé d'y participer et de faire équipe avec Rebekah. Ces deux-là étaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus proche et ne masquaient plus leur relation au yeux de la famille. Elijah et Klaus avaient totalement approuvé le choix de leur petite sœur de toute façon. Liam et Stefan avait tissé de bon liens entre eux, surtout grâce à leur passion commune pour le sport. Le petit garçon lui transmettait son savoir en football et Stefan lui montrait le football américain. Ils étaient devenus bon ami et Liam le considérait désormais comme son oncle.

_Flashback_

_Rebekah et Stefan étaient sur la terrasse pendant un bel après-midi. Ils était installés sur les larges canapés, affichaient un sourire béat sur leurs lèvres et avaient entrelacés leur doigts. Ils ne disaient rien, le silence était agréable et il n'y avait pas besoin de mot entre eux. Un petit loup arriva cependant et mit fin au silence._

_-Tante Bekah? demanda Liam en s'asseyant à côté d'elle._

_-Quoi Liam ? _

_-C'est ton amoureux alors maintenant Stefan ?_

_-Euh et bien oui, on peut dire ça comme ça !_

_-D'accord, donc vous vous aimez comme papa et maman ?_

_-Oui c'est ça ! répondit Stefan amusé de le voir faire les liens dans sa petite tête._

_-D'accord, donc ça veut dire qu'hypothétiquement Stefan tu pourrais être mon oncle ?_

_-Euh mon chéri…. Commença Rebekah._

_-Ouais tout à fait ! la coupa Stefan._

_La jolie blonde se retourna vers lui un regard interrogateur. Elle ne savait pas si son compagnon voulait endosser ce rôle. Cela faisait que deux jour qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, ça aller peut-être un peu vite. Mais lui n'en avait cure, il aimait beaucoup Liam et voulait être avec sa tante aussi longtemps que sa vie de vampire lui en donnerait l'occasion. _

_-Cool ! En plus maman dit souvent qu'elle te considère comme son frère alors t'es comme Elijah pour papa et vu que tu es en couple avec ma tante, t'es doublement mon oncle !_

_-Et bien quel raisonnement ! T'es sûr d'avoir que 8 ans ? plaisanta-t-il._

_-Maman dit souvent que je suis le plus intelligent mais je ne pense pas ! Elle dit surement ça parce qu'elle m'aime trop ! rigola-t-il._

_Stefan et Rebekah le rejoignirent dans son hilarité. C'est vrai que Caroline était devenue une vrai mère poule, mon fils ma bataille et ça faisait rire tout le monde. Mais c'était très touchant et venant d'elle il n'en aurait pas pu être autrement._

_-Bon je vais vous laisser alors ! dit il en commençant à partir._

_-Ah et tu peux m'appeler oncle Stefan ou oncle Stef' comme tu veux !_

_-C'est vrai ? Super ! Alors à plus tante Bekah et oncle Stef' ! leur dit-il en rentrant dans la maison._

_-Oncle Stef' et Tante Bekah ? Ça sonne bien, non ? dit-il en prenant sa copine dans ses bras._

_-Oui, il t'aime beaucoup tu sais ! dit Rebekah en se laissant aller dans cette étreinte._

_-Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup. Et toi aussi je t'aime beaucoup !_

_-Je t'aime aussi ! lui dit-elle._

Quand Caroline avait entendu pour la première fois son fils l'appeler oncle Stef', elle fut aux anges. Savoir sa famille lié à celle de Klaus en parfaite harmonie ou presque la remplissait de joie. Ils allaient bientôt ne former qu'une seule famille bientôt, enfin après que l'affaire Marcel soit classée bien sûr. Après ça sa mère pourrait venir ici faire plus ample connaissance avec son fils, avec Klaus et tous les autres. Il lui tardait d'y être.

Elle était au salon en ce moment même un livre à la main mais qu'elle ne lisait pas trop occupée à rêver de ce futur proche. Elle fut ramené par Klaus qui avait posé ses mains chaudes sur ses épaules. Elle fut surprise et sursauta légèrement mais le reconnu et s'apaisa immédiatement.

-Tu ne change jamais de page quand tu lis Love ? la taquina-t-il.

-Je réfléchissais.

-A quoi ? dit-il en s'installant à ses côtés.

-A nous, notre famille. J'ai hâte que tous nos problèmes soit réglés !

-Moi aussi mon ange.

-Tu sais ma mère pourrait venir et rencontrer Liam ! Ce serait vraiment super !

-Tu as raison ! Je te promet que tout sera bientôt finit mon cœur. Je suis désolé de te faire subir tout ça tu sais !

-Dis pas ça, je te soutient Nik quoi qu'il arrive ! Tu as cédé ta part de la ville pour me sauver alors je peux bien attendre et faire des concessions pour toi c'est normal !

-Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse ! lui dit-il sincèrement en passant son bras sur ses épaules.

-Je sais ! plaisanta-t-elle.

-Sans rire Caroline, peu de personnes saurait faire face à tout ça ! Je ne suis pas facile à vivre, ma famille est quelque peu énergique et spéciale, et il y a souvent des ennemies qui nous menace !

-Je fais face à tout ça parce que je t'aime ! Pour toi !

-Je sais, et moi je t'aime pour ça entre autres !

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement pour conclure cette conversation. Ces deux-là c'était bien trouvé. L'hybride solitaire et le bébé vampire blond énergique. Il faisait la paire et allait continuer comme ça.

* * *

L'exécution du plan contre Marcel allait se faire le lendemain et tout le monde se préparait. Les sorcières peaufinaient leur sort d'anévrisme sans pour autant l'utiliser pour ne pas alerter Marcel. Chez les Mickaelson c'était l'entrainement, Klaus qui s'occupait de Caroline et Rebekah de Stefan. Le jeune Salvatore s'en sortait très bien, mais Rebekah arrivait toujours à le faire tomber grâce à son âge avancé. Ils étaient tous les quatre au sous-sol dans la salle de « sport » comme l'appelait Klaus même si « sport surnaturel » aurait était plus approprié. Lors de cet entrainement chacun sautait et courait tout en utilisant sa vitesse et sa force vampirique. La salle avait été conçue pour bien évidement, sinon cela aurait été très vite l'anarchie. Pendant que les adultes se battaient Liam était assis dans un coin avec son carnet à dessin et une simple fusain. Il dessinait ce qu'il voulait et s'inspirait de la scène devant lui. Il regardait sa mère se battre face à son père. Il l'admirait beaucoup pour sa force, sa combativité et sa motivation. Avoir son père devant soit n'était pas chose facile il était bien trop fort. Il dessinait donc sa mère en pleine action, cheveux au vent et regard de guerrière. Il essayait de faire vivre son croquis et de mettre le plus d'action possible dans celui-ci. Il eut bientôt fini mais un gros BOUM lui fit lever la tête. En effet sa mère avait réussi à immobiliser Klaus à terre. Elle affichait un sourire victorieux et reprenait petit à petit son souffle.

-J'ai réussi ! dit-elle.

-Bravo maman ! lui dit Liam.

-Et où est donc passé la solidarité masculine ? demanda Klaus.

Au même moment Rebekah fit de même avec Stefan, faisant rire Liam.

-Je crois qu'elle est bien loin désormais mon pote ! Bekah tu me lâches ? lui dit Stefan.

-Toute suite ! dit-elle en le laissant se relever.

-Et moi sweetheart ?

-Non tu restes là ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Klaus était bien sûr plus fort qu'elle et se releva facilement malgré le fait d'avoir Caroline sur lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le battre par la force mais elle arrivait à le surprendre et à le surmener pour finalement gagner. Elle comptait faire pareil avec ses prochains adversaires.

-Et bien je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là ! dit Klaus.

-Attends Nik !

-Quoi Love ?

-Je sais me battre mais je ne sais pas comment tuer ! Tu m'as jamais montrer, je pense que je saurais planté un pieu dans le cœur d'un vampire mais je ne sais pas comment arracher un cœur !

-A vrai dire j'avais pensé que le pieu serais le mieux pour toi mon ange !

-Ah bon ?

-Sans vouloir te vexé je te vois mal arracher le cœur de quelqu'un de sang froid !

-Si, apprends-moi c'est plus radical que les pieux ! exigea-t-elle.

-Elle a raison Nik, si jamais elle n'a plus de pieux elle ne pourra rien faire et sera vulnérable ! l'appuya Rebekah.

-Très bien ! Liam ? appela Klaus.

-Oui papa, dit-il en levant la tête de son dessin.

-Tu peux remonter mon grand s'il te plait ? Nous ne serons pas long !

-Okay !

Il ne voulait pas que son fils soit confronter au sang, et là bien sûr il n'y allait pas seulement avoir de la théorie mais aussi de la pratique. Une fois Liam partit Klaus put commencer son cours. Rebekah et Stefan étaient restés bien que cet « art » soit totalement acquis pour eux.

-Bien un peu de théorie avant la pratique ! dit-il en enlevant son tee-shirt.

Caroline ne manqua pas une miette du beau spectacle que lui offrait son hybride. Il était bien musclé et son torse et ses abdominaux étaient parfaitement dessinés. Elle décida de se concentrer cependant et sortit de sa rêverie pour l'écouter. _Mais aussi quelle idée de se mettre torse nu, comment il veut que je me concentre ?_ ragea-t-elle intérieurement.

-Le cœur se trouve ici ! dit-il en pointant avec son doigts la zone légèrement à gauche du centre de son torse.

-Après tu as deux possibilité, soit tu passes par le centre donc tu traverses le sternum pour ensuite dévier vers le gauche. Ou alors si ton adversaire est de dos tu passes par ici sous les côtes. Tu saisis l'organe et t'arraches d'un coup sec ! Okay ?

-D'accord, ça n'a pas l'air trop dur !

-C'est facile tu vas voir ! Tu essaies ?

-Euh comment ça j'essaie ?

-Bah il te faut bien de la pratique Love ! Je suis prêt ! dit-il en ouvrant ses bras lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il serait son cobaye.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es dingue ! Je ne peux pas le faire sur toi !

-Love imagine que ce n'est pas moi, tu vas juste planter ta main et attraper mon cœur et après tu te retires. Sans le l'arracher bien sûr ! plaisanta-t-il.

Mais sa douce ne trouvait pas du tout le situation drôle. Elle était terrorisée, déjà de faire ça en temps normal ça lui faisait bizarre mais sur l'homme qu'elle aimait alors là !

-Attends je vais lui montrer ! dit Rebekah.

-Elle s'approcha de son frère et vérifia que Caroline puisse bien voir. Elle enfonça alors sa main profondément sans la cage thoracique de son frère et alla direct sur son cœur. Ce dernier étouffa un juron. Rebekah retira sa main et l'essuya avec un chiffon pendant que Klaus guérissait déjà.

-Tu vois c'est facile et Nik ne peut pas mourir ! Tu te lances ?

-Euh ouais on y va ! dit-elle un peu bouleversée par les événements.

Elle s'avait ce que Klaus allait lui dire, « Love, tu peux ne pas le faire, ne prends pas part à la bataille si c'est trop dur, reste à la maison avec Liam tu sera en sécurité. » Mais elle voulait être forte, pour Klaus, pour Liam et pour elle ! Elle s'approcha donc de Klaus et exécuta le mouvement à la perfection. Elle se retira immédiatement ne voulant lui causer plus de souffrance. Il vacilla légèrement mais Caroline le rattrapa pour le soutenir.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, ça va j'ai juste besoin d'une poche de sang ! Tu t'en es très bien tiré !

- C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Aller l'entrainement est fini on remonte ! dit Klaus à tout le monde.

Tous étaient près pour la bataille, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre demain mais pour le moment un bon après-midi en famille s'imposait.

* * *

Elijah était rentré à la maison après-midi. Il s'était mis d'accord avec les sorcières sur le lieux de chaque intervention et les horaires. Tout était minutieusement préparé. Ça ne pouvait que marcher. Tout le monde était installé au salon et Liam voulu montrer son dessin à sa mère. Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle discutait avec son père, avec le papier minutieusement en main et lui tendit.

-Tiens maman je l'ai fait pour toi !

-Merci, fais voir !

Elle le prit et le regarda, elle fut estomaquée de voir le talent de son fils. Il tenait de son père le petit loup, pas de doute.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oh Liam il est magnifique, tu l'as fait seul ?

-Oui pendant votre entrainement ! Je t'ai fait comme une guerrière prête à combattre les méchants !

-Tout un programme alors ! Il est vraiment magnifique, tu es très doué mon chéri ! Regardes Nik ! lui dit-elle alors qu'il n'était pas intervenu.

-Mais je vois Love ! Tu as bien progressé Liam, je suis fière de toi !

-Merci papa ! dit le petit garçon tout content.

Il s'avait que sa mère l'aimait inconditionnellement et que de toute façon même si il faisait un dessin bâclé pour elle se serait le plus beau. Son père en revanche avait un regard plus objectif en matière d'art et savait qu'il disait cela d'un point de vue presque professionnel voilà pourquoi il était si content.

-Tu finiras par être plus doué que ton père ! dit Rebekah pour taquiner son frère.

Tout le monde rigola. Ils passèrent l'après-midi tous ensemble et la soirée aussi, demain matin sera un grand jour !

* * *

Il était 8h ce mercredi matin, Sophie Amber Josh Chris et Sarra étaient venu au manoir Michaelson. Elijah faisait le récapitulatif de tous les endroits où ils allaient intervenir. Sarra s'était éloignée pour faire le sort qui protégerai Liam des intrus. C'était un sort mi-sorcellerie mi-vodou dans le but que Marcel ne puisse le détecter. Le point négatif c'est qu'elle aurait besoin du sang de la personne à protéger : Liam.

-C'est hors de question ! dit Klaus.

Chris se mit un peu devant Sarra pour pouvoir la protéger contre un attaque éventuelle de l'hybride.

-J'ai besoin de son sang pour le sort, pour que ce soit lui qui décide de qui pourra rentrer ou pas dans la maison !

-Y a pas un autre moyen ? dit Caroline calmement en essayant de contenir Klaus.

-Je peux faire un autre sort mais il sera inévitablement détecté par Marcel.

-D'ailleurs comment arrive-t-il à savoir cela ? demanda Stefan intéressé.

-Il a obligé une de nos plus ancienne sœur à lui donner ce « pouvoir », un sort de détection. Dès que de la magie sera utilisée, il le ressentira, en lui et saura où ça se passe et qui en est à l'origine ! expliqua Sophie.

-C'est aussi simple que ça ? s'étonna Elijah.

-Cette sorcière était la plus puissante d'entre nous ! lui dit Sarra.

-Nik, on est obligé ! Il guérira tout suite après ne t'en fais pas ! le rassura Caroline.

-Très bien !

-Viens Sarra, on va dans sa chambre ! lui dit Caroline en la guidant.

Pendant que les autres parlaient tactique et stratégie les deux jeunes femmes montèrent voir le petit hybride qui était tranquillement en train de lire sur son lit.

-Mon bébé ? dit Caroline en entrant.

-Quoi maman ? demanda-t-il en levant la tête de son livre.

-Nous allons faire le sort de protection avec Sarra, tu veux bien ?

-Okay !

-Bien Liam il va me falloir un peu de ton sang dans cette coupelle, pas beaucoup juste une ou deux gouttes ! lui dit Sarra.

-Oui pas de souci, ça ne me gêne pas ! dit-il tout naturellement.

_Il semble plus à l'aise que son père,_ se dit Caroline.

-Parfait !

Sarra prit la coupelle et y mis toutes les herbes nécessaires elle demanda alors la main de Liam et prit son couteau. Caroline à ce moment-là se sentie mal et Liam le remarqua.

-Maman ça va aller, c'est juste deux gouttes de mon doigt !

-Oui, oui !

-Sarra donnes moi le couteau je vais le faire !

La sorcière le regarda surprise mais Caroline lui fit comprendre que c'était bon. Liam prit le couteau en main et se fit une toute petite incisure sur la pulpe de son index. Il pressa légèrement pour des gouttes de sang sortent et tombe dans la coupelle. Le petit garçon du haut de ses 8 ans n'était pas farouche, en même temps quand on se transforme en loup on ne trouve plus grand-chose bizarre.

-Voilà ! dit-il alors qu'il cicatrisait.

-C'est parfait !

Sarra commença à chanter et un halo l'encercla et se propagea dans l'ensemble de la maison.

-Voilà c'est fait, maintenant ne peuvent rentrer dans la maison que nous ou ceux que Liam aura décidé de faire entrer. Le sort dur 24h.

-Très bien ! Merci Sarra ! lui dit Caroline.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et compris que Caroline avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité avec son fils. Elle s'en alla donc les laissant seuls. Caroline s'assit sur le lit et Liam vint à ses côtés.

-Okay, c'est bientôt l'heure et on va tous partir ! Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

-Oui maman, ne t'inquiètes pas je suis fort !

-Je sais, tu es hybride descendent direct des originels, mais j'ai peur pour toi mon chéri !

S'entend son inquiétude il se mit à genoux sur le lit et la pris dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre son petit torse.

-N'ai pas peur maman, je vais bien allé et toi aussi et vous rentrerez tous après avoir vaincu Marcel ! dit-il confiant.

-Si tu le dis !

Il lui fit un bisous sur le front comme le faisait son père pour qu'elle se sente mieux, et elle le lui rendit sur sa joue.

-Il faudra que tu restes ici Liam, à l'étage ne descend pas et n'ouvre à personne !

-Promis !

-Si jamais il essaye de te faire sortir en rendant la maison insalubre genre bombes, feux, tue loup tu te transforme et tu cours le plus loin possible dans la forêt. C'est clair ?

-Oui !

-Je ne pense pas qu'on en arrivera là mais on ne sait jamais ! Après ça ton père et moi on te retrouvera.

-Oui je sais maman !

-Je t'aime tellement mon chéri !

-Moi aussi maman !

Au même moment Klaus arriva et s'assit avec eux faisant se transformer cette étreinte en câlin collectif. Il serra Caroline et son fils fort contre lui. Il avait beau être l'hybride originel il avait peur en ce moment, pour elle et Liam. Il s'était toujours interdit cette faiblesse qu'est l'amour mais ce n'était plus le cas, car il avait appris que l'amour pouvait aussi être une force. Il avait appris ça avec Caroline 8 ans plus tôt, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça pour personne. Cette femme l'avait changé puis son fils aussi plus tard, il était un père comblé et bientôt roi de la Nouvelle Orléans. Il ne supporterait pas l'échec ça non, il devait réussir pour lui mais surtout pour sa famille.

* * *

**Et voilà, je sais c'est déjà fini. Je ne voulais pas me lancer toute suite dans le chapitre du combat, j'attendrais la fin des partiels pour être sûre de faire quelque chose de bien. Ce sera une grande première pour moi qui n'ai jamais vraiment écrit ce genre de scène. Et je veux que ce soit parfait, alors encore un peu de patience ! **

**Merci encore à vous toutes ! Profitez bien de la fin des vacances, gros bisous !**


End file.
